Amantes Inocentes
by jaedbellsnessi
Summary: Edward ha vivido el peligroso amor de Isabella, pero esta vez no sera así, ella lo deja en un intento de salvarle la vida y nuestro chico encuentra a la Princesa Quileutes que felizmente tratara de ocupar un lugar en su corazón ¿Lo lograra?... Continuación de Cambio de Roles ¡Espero que les guste! Adaptación de la novela de Meyers, Luna Nueva.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

 _Feliz cumpleaños Edward…_

Me desperté sobresaltado totalmente bañado en sudor. La luz que entraba por mi ventana era mortecina y casi lúgubre propio de un día nublado aquí en Forks, muy distinto al sol que me había cegado en mi pesadilla, un sol radiante que aun sentía en la piel.

 _Solo había sido un sueño_ , solo eso ¿Por qué colocarme paranoico? Solo era un sueño, por lo que sin pensarlo mucho salte de la cama y arranque el calendario que marcaba trece de septiembre encerrado en corazones y coronas para lanzarlo por la ventana, a veces mi novia podía ser ridículamente cursi.

Hoy mi sueño tenía un sentido profético, era oficialmente el día en que cumplo mayoría de edad, los tan anhelados dieciocho años para todo chico que quiere ser hombre, sinceramente esas son puras mierdas ¡Simplemente no es tan feliz como todos dicen que lo es! Recuerdo cuando los chicos se volvieron mayores, estaban emocionados y no había nadie que los parara, en su momento quise que llegara rápido ¿Ahora? Ahora solo quiero que no me fuera pasado, por el simple hecho que este día tan temido me hacía ver que cada día envejezco más.

Los dieciocho que Isabella nunca llegaría a cumplir.

Entre en la ducha y evite de forma deliberada mi reflejo en el espejo por miedo a lo que veré, es irracional lo sé, pero mi sueño fue tan claro y vivido que pude sentir la piel arrugada, los huesos débiles y el cansancio tanto en el cuerpo como en el alma, en mi sueño era viejo y lleno de canas al lado de una esplendorosa Isabella insoportablemente hermosa y joven, me estremecí debajo del agua caliente y sin más ni más me salí de la ducha, tuve que mirarme al espejo cuando me lavaba los dientes y como el idiota que soy busque indicios de arrugas o canas pero no, no tenia, _por supuesto que no._

 _Solo había sido un sueño_ … pero también mi peor pesadilla.

Me salte el desayuno porque no tenía ganas de parecer feliz cuando no lo era, mi padre se había esmerado con los regalos que pedí que no me hicieran y supe que Lizzi lo había sonsacado para que cambiara de opinión, Anthony era uno de los pocos que me iba a hacer caso ¿Cómo fue su correo? _Te gustaran los regalos Anthony y yo nos hemos coordinado, bueno, en realidad, yo coordine a Anthony y el solo acepto contento_ y enserio quería sentirme entusiasmado pero no puedo, cada vez que intentaba sonreír me provocaba golpear algo.

Trate de calmarme mientras conducía hacia la escuela. Me era imposible, insoportablemente imposible. Resultaba difícil eliminarse la imagen del abuelito (me negaba a verlo como yo mismo) y solo pude sentir desesperación cuando entre en el conocido estacionamiento del Instituto de Forks, Isabella… mi hermosa y espectacular novia estaba esperándome sentada en su automóvil como todos los días, solo que estaba vez ella se reía sosteniéndose el estomago por vaya a saber qué cosa habría dicho Alison su pequeña hermana.

El sueño no le hacía justicia, en realidad nunca jamás le haría justicia. Ella era tan espectacular como una ofrenda creada para algún dios pagano de la belleza. Después de medio año juntos, todavía no podía creer que estuviera esperándome a mí y solo a mí.

 _Y Alice también._

Resople cerrando de golpe la puerta de mi camioneta, ella tenía una mirada excitada y enloquecida en sus lindos ojos dorados, puse mala cara y seguí caminando directo hacía mis clases por supuesto se me olvido que estaba con dos vampiras súper poderosas por lo que estuvieron frente a mí en cuestiones de segundos y una de ellas tenía una enorme caja cuadrada de color plateada.

 _Las odie un poquito por eso._

— No — la apunte con un dedo.

La pequeña vampira abrió sus ojos inocentemente.

— pero Edward…—

— ¡No! ¡Simplemente no Alice! —

— ¡Te vi abrirlo y te gusto! —

Gruñí y seguí caminando.

— Edward estás siendo ridículo, es solo un regalo, la mayoría de las personas le gustan los regalos — me volvió a bloquear el paso y me cruce de brazos resoplando, me dolía ignorar a mi hermosa novia, era casi un delito pero la veía sonriendo como el gato rizón disfrutando de todo esto y no quería exponerla a mi mal temperamento esta mañana.

— ¿Si acepto el regalo me dejaras en paz? — Ella lo pensó durante un momento y después asintió — bien, gracias que gran detalle de tu parte — sonreí oscamente pero no pareció importarle porque salto a mis brazos con su rostro de duende resplandeciendo a más no poder.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños Eddie! —

— ¡Cállate, tú duende malvada! — lo peor sería que alguien la escuchara y comenzara alguna clase de celebración o algo así.

Se echo a reír entusiasmada.

— ¿Cuándo vas a abrirlo? ¿Ahora o luego? — la mire feo por lo que decidió ser inteligente y no seguir presionando mi precario autocontrol — bien tal vez luego… ¿Te gusto la cámara de Anthony? ¿Y el álbum de Lizzi? Me pareció una idea estupenda. Solo te vuelves mayor una vez en la vida, así que es bueno documentar toda la experiencia —

— ¿Cuántas veces te has hecho mayor tú? —

Coloco los ojos en blanco.

— eso es distinto —

— Bien, ahora déjame en paz — sonrió y asintió empezando a caminar delante de nosotros como si bailara.

Me gire hacia Isabella (o como a ella le gustaba que le dijeran Bella) y sonreí tomándola de las manos, todo se me olvido incluyendo mi mal humor y me sumergí en esos hermosos ojos que eran como el oro liquido, mi corazón sufrió un apretón bastante dulce y al que me había acostumbrado. Ella sonrío al escuchar el tartamudeo y rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos, rozando su piel, que era suave, dura y helada, con la mía expuesta.

— Hola hermosa — la salude sonriendo de medio lado, esa que me tomo tiempo descubrir pero sabía que era su favorita.

— Hola hermoso — coloque los ojos en blanco y ella soltó una risita antes de colocarse de puntitas y regalarme un roce de sus labios carnosos del color de las rosas rojas — así que tal y como lo exigiste con tu orgullo de _chico malo_ no me permites que te felicite por tu cumpleaños ¿Correcto? — Asentí abrazándola por la cintura mientras empezábamos a caminar hacia nuestra clase — solo me aseguraba, la mayoría de la gente disfruta con esto de los cumpleaños y los regalos… —

—… y también la mayoría de las chicas disfrutan con eso de usar tacones de marca súper altos pero ¿Qué se puede hacer, no Isabella? — la interrumpí resaltándole algo que en definitiva me seguía molestando.

Hace un mes se cumplió el plazo que Alice y ella habían apostado. Ahora me tocaba ver a mi esplendorosa novia en _Converses_ y no en sus muy fabulosamente caliente, muy calientes, zapatos, le insistí y use todas mis tácticas conocidas de seducción (las cuales no eran muchas) pero nada logro que los usara todo el tiempo. Alice siendo una metiche como siempre, rompió a reír provocando que el sonido fuera como el repique del viento.

— Ustedes son tan raros — se burlo riendo de nuevo.

— Enana prometiste que ya no te meterías conmigo hoy — le reclame con el ceño fruncido, ella se dio la vuelta con sus ojos brillantes.

— dije que te dejaría en paz, más no especifique desde que momento lo haría. No entiendo ¿Qué sucede contigo? Todo el mundo siempre disfruta de estas cosas, se supone que se van a aportar bien contigo y te dejaran hacer lo que quieras ¿Qué hay de malo con eso? — lucia sinceramente confundida.

— Pues hacerme viejo — murmure sin ganas, a mi lado sentí como Bella se colocaba tensa y su sonrisa se convertía en una fina línea dura.

— Tener dieciocho no es ser muy viejo — me replico enroscando su brazo con el mío — tengo entendido que los hombres no se preocupan por los años que cumplen hasta los cuarenta, que es cuando les pasa la crisis y ese tipo de cosas —

— eso sigue significando que me estoy colocando viejo —

— ¿No será que te preocupa ser mayor que Bella? —

Rodé los ojos.

— Por supuesto que no, es natural que el hombre sea mayor que la mujer — sonreí un poco — con eso me siento bien… hasta cierto punto —

— ¿Qué punto? — pregunto intrigada.

— ¿Hasta los veinte? — conteste ladeando la cabeza confundido, porque ni yo sabía hasta que punto podría ser soportable, pero de algo estaba empezando a darme cuenta, si Bella iba ser menor de veinte yo también quiero serlo.

Isabella suspiro.

Sabía su postura con respecto a esta conversación. Se había cerrado total y completamente a cualquier clase de futuro que incluyera mi transformación, aunque no entendía de donde venia su disgusto. Convertirse en un vampiro no era tan malo si lo hacías al estilo de los Cullen ¿Qué tenia de bueno la mortalidad? Pero Isabella no daba el brazo a torcer por lo que lo llamo _un impasse._

— ¿A qué hora llegaras a casa? — continuo Alice cambiando de tema, se dio cuenta que quería cambiar de conversación y a juzgar por su expresión decidida supe que se traía algo entre manos.

— ¿Tenía que ir? — pregunte.

— Claro que si — replico.

— Nunca me entere — rebatí.

— Te lo estoy diciendo ahora — contraataco.

— Alison…— murmure.

— ¡Hay por favor! — se quejo — no nos iras a arruinar toda la diversión con esa cara y esa aptitud de mierda ¿Verdad? —

— ¡Cuida tu lenguaje! — Chille apuntándola con un dedo — Carlisle me regaño por ser mala influencia para ustedes — sonreí recordando el día en que me lo dijo, Alice se desespero por vaya a saber qué cosa (es Alice cualquier cosa podría desesperarle) y estaba insultando a alguien en otro idioma — además creía que mi cumpleaños era para tener lo que _yo_ deseara — proteste logrando que le brillaran los ojos por el reto.

— Edward…— su voz tenía ese tono amenazante.

— Iremos después que pasemos por la casa de Anthony — comunico Isabella ignorándome por completo.

— Tengo que trabajar — dije frunciéndole el ceño.

— En realidad, no — Alice sonrío disfrutando de tener todo controlado — ya hable con tu jefa y todo está arreglado, me dijo que te deseara feliz cumpleaños —

— Pues… pues… lo cierto es que tampoco puedo ir — solté buscando desesperadamente una excusa — aprovechare ese tiempo para ver _Romeo y Julieta,_ lo necesito para la clase de literatura, el profesor Mason me hecho un regaño porque se acerca la fecha limite y no eh entregado el ensayo —

— ¡No fue un regaño! ¡Fue un recordatorio amistoso! — Farfullo Alice impaciente — además no necesitas verlo, tienes una novia que se sabe _Romeo y Julieta_ de memoria —

— pero el profesor Mason dice que también deberíamos verlo representado para ser capaces de apreciarlo verdaderamente, así era la forma en que Shakespeare quería que fuera — asentí para enfatizar que era muy importante, de reojo vi que Bella rodo los ojos y Alice empezaba a desesperarse.

— ¡Bella te obligo a ver la película para apoyarte la flojera de leer algo tan cursi! — me acuso deteniéndose delante de mí, con el ceño fruncido y las manos en las caderas.

 _Parecía una pequeña y adorable muñeca enojada._

— Pero no en la versión de los setenta, el profesor Mason dice que es la mejor interpretación de todas las versiones que han salido y en serio quiero verla — finalmente Alice perdió su paciencia y me estrecho los ojos en forma de amenaza.

— mira Edward si quieres puedes ponerte difícil o fácil, tú sabrás, pero así me toque amarrarte y llevarte a mi espalda tu estarás de un modo u otro…—

Isabella se colocó en medio de nuestra pequeña lucha de voluntades.

— Alice si Edward quiere ver la película, que la vea, es su cumpleaños —

— Así es — asentí enfáticamente.

— Iremos en eso de las siete — continuo con una media sonrisa — así te dará más tiempo de terminar todo —

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Traidora! — chille resoplando.

La risa de la pequeña duende malvada resonó de nuevo.

— eso suena estupendo, asegúrate que habra el regalo y se lo ponga para esta noche, veras que te la pasas estupendo ¡Te veré esta noche Edward! — me regalo una enorme sonrisa con todos sus dientes expuestos, luego me agarro las mejillas y me obligo a bajar hasta que ella pudiera plantar un beso en una de ellas.

Un segundo después salió disparada hacia su clase.

— Isabella por favor…— empecé a suplicar pero me callo colocándome un dedo en los labios.

— ya lo discutiremos luego, llegaremos tarde a clases —

Nadie se molesto en mirarnos mientras nos acomodábamos en nuestros asientos, Bella y yo llevábamos suficiente tiempo saliendo como para que fuera objeto de habladurías, aunque a mi pesar siempre unos que otros se han embelesado en ella, lo cual es normal sobre todo cuando se ríe, es toda una maravilla hacerla reír. Ni siquiera Jessica se molesto en dirigirme la mirada de borreguito a medio morir, al parecer ya había aceptado que solo podíamos ser amigos, estaba cambiada este verano, dejo las faldas extremadamente cortas por unos jeans ajustados e intentaba hacer que sus camisas se parecieran muchos a la de cierta señorita de cabellos castaños, pero era imposible si quiera _tratar_ de igualar el aspecto sencillo y sensual de Isabella.

Conforme pasaba el día estaba tratando por todos los medios de eludir lo que pasaba en la casa Cullen, realmente no estaba de ánimos para nada y de por si el motivo de la celebración es sombría (al menos para mí) además estaba más que seguro que ellos tanto como mis padres habían ignorado el hecho de que no quería regalos de ningún tipo.

Nunca tuve mucho dinero, pero eso nunca me había preocupado jamás, Lizzi me crio con su sueldo de maestra, mientras que Anthony solo aportaba cuando era necesario ya que no se estaba volviendo precisamente rico con su sueldo de policía de una pequeña localidad como Forks. Mi único ingreso personal venia de tres días a la semana que trabajaba en la tienda local de artículos deportivos, lo cual era afortunado ¿Conseguir trabajo en un minúsculo pueblo como este? Pero lo hice, lo cual me permitía aumentar mi macroscópico fondo para la universidad, en realidad ese era el plan B porque todavía no perdía las esperanzas en el plan A, aunque Isabella estaba tan obsesionada con que siguiera siendo humano que…

Isabella tenía demasiado dinero, tanto así que carecía de significado para ella y el resto de su familia. Según ellos es algo que se acumula con el tiempo y claro, también resulta tener a una hermana con dotes para saber todo con respecto al mercado de valores. Mi hermosa e inteligente novia no parecía entender el porqué no la dejaba comprarme un coche nuevo que fuera a mas de 100km/h, o porque no la dejaba darme una tarjeta de crédito ilimitada, o porque no podíamos ir a esos carísimos restaurantes que ella frecuentemente quiere visitar o incluso (y lo que más daña mi orgullo de _chico malo_ ) el porqué no puede _pagarme la universidad._

¿Enserio?

¿De verdad como no puede entender todos esos _pequeños_ puntos indiscutibles?

Por alguna jugada del destino ella quería estar conmigo, _conmigo_ un simple humano mortal y pobre, cualquier cosa que ella me diera a parte de su compañía aumenta más el desequilibrio entre nosotros dos, además que me enseñaron a que un hombre le proporciona la comodidad y estabilidad a su chica/novia/prometida/esposa, no me permito, ni quiero dejar todo eso que me enseñaron, solo porque mi novia es extraordinariamente rica.

Ninguna de las dos Cullen volvió a hablar de mi cumpleaños y conforme iba pasando el día me fui relajando, nos sentamos en la misma mesa de siempre con mis viejos amigos aunque había una clara línea divisora que los separaba a ellos de las Cullen, como ahora ya no estaban los mas amenazadores e intimidantes (me refiero a Emmett) Alice y Bella podían integrarse, pero esa línea se disolvía cuando había sol y las chicas no acudían por lo que la conversación se generalizaba sin esfuerzo.

La sobremesa paso de prisa. Terminaron las clases mi novia y yo nos fuimos a mi camioneta, el coche de ella se lo había llevado Alice y lo más seguro es para que no logre escabullirme esta noche, la coloco a hacer el trabajo sucio la muy astuta. Mientras yo conducía Bella jugueteaba con la radio sin dejar de hacer ruidos de descontento cada vez que intentaba sintonizar cualquier cosa.

— Tu radio es fatal — me pico para que me molestara y lo consiguió.

Puse mala cara.

— ¿Quieres un radio que funcione bien? Pues conduce el tuyo, deja de meterte con mi camioneta, está muy bien y tiene personalidad — soné brusco porque quise sonar brusco.

Ella se río y le gruñí en respuesta.

— ¡Huy! ¡Qué miedo gatito! — Le saque la lengua — eso es muy maduro, Edward — se burlo casi riendo, le encantaba verme de los nervios, era una vampira odiosa.

Cuando estacione frente a la casa de Anthony, le tomo cinco segundos estar encima de mí, con sus manos acariciando mi rostro.

— Deberías estar de un humor estupendo — sonrió acercándose a mi cuello — hoy más que nunca, es tu cumpleaños después de todo — repartió besos hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja y se quedo ahí unos segundos.

Me estremecí.

— ¿Y si no quiero estar de buen humor? — murmure con la respiración errática.

— Pues que mal para ti — beso hasta llegar a la comisura de la boca y susurro; — porque para mí luces adorable gatito — se lanzo a besarme con todas las ganas que tenía yo.

Suspire.

Esto era el maldito cielo.

Esto en definitiva era incomparable.

Besar a Isabella es como besar a un ángel, porque, uh, quizás eso era ella, un hermoso y bello ángel que le encargaron la tarea de reventarme el corazón alguno de estos días.

La tome por la cintura con una mano y la otra la metí dentro de su hermoso y espectacular cabello, abrí sus labios suavemente, suspire mientras sentía la dulzura y el frio de los suyos. Tal como pretendía olvide mis preocupaciones y solo me concentre en besarla, morderla y chuparla, me encantaba esto de besar. Con el tiempo Bella se estaba volviendo más tolerante y yo más experto, me gustaba besarla, me encantaba que a ella le encantara pero… sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba y se despego tanto de mis labios como de la forma que estaba incrustada.

— Bella…— gemí, sí gemí porque en estos momentos no me importaba nada más que su boca en la mía — solo uno… solo uno…—

— pórtate bien…— susurro contra mi mejilla.

— lo hare — murmure antes de encerrarla en mis brazos la apoye contra el volante, gruño un poco y me reí bajando por su cuello, hasta la curva donde comenzaba sus hermosos pechos, solo besaba cada una de sus pecas antes de subir de nuevo y atacar sus labios.

Unos segundos después me aparto con sus antebrazos en mi pecho.

— Bella…—

— ¡Oh demonios! ¡No Edward! — Abrió la puerta y en un dos por tres ya estaba en la calle, acomodándose el cabello y tocándose los labios — dijiste que te portarías bien — me cruce de brazos respirando pesado.

— darle un espectacular beso a mi novia es portarse muy bien —

Rodo los ojos.

— solo para ti tiene lógica ese punto —

— pregúntale a cualquiera —

— Edward no lo hare —

— ¡Puf! Solo tienes miedo porque esto es un estupendo punto discutible — me puse la mano en el pecho, sintiendo como amartilla mi corazón contra las costillas.

Era tan vergonzoso.

— ¿Algún día podría ser el chico malo? — Me puse la palma en el pecho en un intento vago por calmarme — ¿En algún momento dejara de latir tan rápido solo porque me tocas? Me gustaría que mejorara un poco… me siento expuesto — fruncí el ceño, pero ella al contrario de mí, estaba sonriendo.

— Edward aunque lograras hacer latir tu corazón más lento como para que no lo escuchara igual lo haría, estoy tan sintonizada con esa parte de tu cuerpo que lo escucharía a kilómetros de distancia — me sonrío orgullosa de sí misma — esa es una de las cosas más hermosas que tienes — bufe un poco avergonzado y baje de la camioneta de un salto.

— anda, vamos a ver como esos Capuletos y Montescos se destrozan unos a otros ¿De acuerdo? —

— Tus deseos son órdenes para mí —

— ¡Mentirosa! — chille molesto y ella soltó una carcajada.

Me desparrame en el sofá mientras Bella colocaba la película y adelantaba los créditos finales, después se acostó apoyando la cabeza en mi hombro y subiendo una pierna por encima de las mías, esta era su posición favorita cada vez que se quedaba a dormir conmigo, le daba la facilidad para que a veces me olisqueara, justo como ahora. No podía evitar sonreír, ella podría ser tan adorablemente aterradora.

— No me cae bien Romeo — comente cuando inicio la película.

— ¿Por qué? — Gruño alzando la vista para mirarme, pero yo no deje de ver la película — antes que tú llegaras estaba un poco enamorada de él —

— ¡Ja! ¡Ahora me gusta menos! —

Suspiro.

— ¿Quieres que la vea sola y luego te la explique? —

— No… es solo que… ¡Mira! ¡Ya se enamoro de Julieta y apenas acaba de decir que estaba enamorado de Rosalind! — Señale la pantalla al idiota en mallas — ¿No te parece voluble? —

— insisto, puedo verla sola y tu puedes ir a jugar esa cosa de balas y disparos en línea…—

— ¡ _Counter Strike_ Isabella! —

— ¡Soy Bella! —

— La cuestión es _Isabella…_ — resoplo exasperada — que el idiota suma error tras error en toda la obra, mira lo que le hace a al primo de Julieta, no es precisamente un rasgo de brillantez… ¿Habría alguna forma de que destrozara más su felicidad? —

— ¿La quito? —

— ¿No me entiendes? —

— ¿Por qué no te gustan los clásicos? —

— es solo que los clásicos no me impresionan…— empezó a hacer la cara combinada con unos ojos a punto de llorar que me rectifique —… no me impresionan en el sentido literario, uh, ya sabes, así — balbucee antes de que se lo tomara para ella.

Suspiro asintiendo y se acomodo para ver la película.

La película capto mi interés a ratos, gracias en buena parte a que Bella me susurraba versos al oído haciendo que la voz y la hermosura con la que la actriz intentaba dramatizar no era nada en comparación con la de mi novia, su voz era como campanas tranquilas y musicales. Estaba a punto de acabar y pensaba en como seria de gratificante tratar de engatusar a Bella para que nos besemos por un rato cuando escuche unos hipidos. Me gire para ver a Bella con los ojos vidriosos y un puchero en sus coralinos labios.

— ¿Estas llorando? — Su relucientes ojos brillaban con la intensidad de la tristeza — tan hermosa — murmure acariciando su mejilla y besando su frente.

— Es muy triste — cuchicheo abrazándome por la cintura.

— sí, es bastante triste —

— aunque es mucho más fácil así —

— ¿Así como? —

— Dejar este mundo después de que el ser amado se va —

Fruncí el ceño confundido.

— ¿Bella? —

— Debo admitir que les tengo envidia — abrí la boca para preguntar de que estaba hablando cuando se separo bruscamente — ¡Ustedes los humanos la tienen fácil! Solo mírala a ella, solo tuvo que empuñar un cuchillo con un poco más de fuerza contra su pecho…—

— ¿Qué? — pregunte atragantándome con mi propia saliva.

— ¡Es tan fácil suicidarse para ustedes! —

— uah, uah, uah… ¿De qué carajos estás hablando? ¿Suicidio? —

— tuve que planteármelo una vez, la primavera pasada cuando casi te… cuando casi te mataron… — inspiro bruscamente — por supuesto que estaba concentrada en encontrarte pero una parte de mi cabeza estaba elaborando un plan de emergencia —

— ¿Plan de emergencia? —

— gatito, no estaba dispuesta a vivir sin ti — dijo rodando los ojos como si fuera lo más obvio hasta para un niño.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas mientras adsorbía cada palabra con la que me explicaba todo. Para su raza es difícil morir por lo que planeaba ir a Italia y provocar a los Vulturis, la vieja familia de la que vi en los cuadros del despacho de Carlisle, eran las tres hermosas mujeres con rostros del más exquisito serafín, esas que estaban sobre un balcón mirando el caos reinante. En cualquier caso era mejor no irritarlos a menos que quieras morir.

 _¡Y la muy descarada casi parecía aburrida con todo lo que me estaba contando!_

Me levante de sopetón parándome delante de ella.

— ¡Escúchame bien Isabella Cullen! — la apunte con un dedo y ella abrió muchos los ojos por mi repentina ira — ¿Qué demonios pasa por tu cabeza? ¡Nunca vuelvas a pensar así! ¡Está totalmente prohibido que si algo me ocurre tú te hagas daño a ti misma! — La idea de pensar que no existía ella, incluso aunque yo no estuviera, era dolorosa, me estremecí de los pies a la cabeza.

— esas sobreactuando Edward — le resto importancia con un gesto de la mano y resople furioso.

— ¿Qué pasa si te ocurre algo? — pregunte tomándola de los brazos y entendió lo que quise hacer, porque se levanto acercándose a mi cuerpo — ¿Querrías, amor mío, que me suicidara? —

Por sus espectaculares ojos paso un rastro de dolor.

— Entiendo por dónde vas… solo un poco — admitió, me tomo del rostro acariciándome las mejillas — ¿Pero qué haría yo sin ti? —

— Cualquier cosa que hacías antes de que viniera a complicarte la vida —

— como lo dices, suena fácil —

— claro que lo es — apoye mi frente en la suya inhalando todo su exquisito olor — no soy tan interesante — abrió la boca para discutir, pero la bese fugazmente distrayéndola.

— Eso es un punto discutible — ronroneo enroscando sus brazos en mi cuerpo, la tome por la cintura mientras sonreía.

No sería ella si no le encontrara un punto a discutir.

 _Vampira frustrante._

— Cambiando de tema…— murmure cerca de su boca.

— ¿Mmm? —

— Me preguntaba si…— se estaba colocando de puntitas, esa era mi señal para atacar… estaba a punto… casi podía saborear sus deliciosos labios cuando de la nada… desapareció — ¿Te moleste? — murmure parpadeando confundido con los brazos extendidos.

 _Lucia como un idiota frustrado._

— Nop — se rio y baje la vista para encontrarla sentada en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas — Anthony esta por… — no hizo falta que terminara la frase, el sonido de la patrulla era cada vez más cercano.

Suspire desparramándome en el sofá.

Resulta que mi padre había traído la cena y con ella su regalo, la fulana cámara que necesitaría para llenar mi álbum de fotos, los dos hablaban y trataba de no escucharlos, mi padre no es de esos que piensas que los cumpleaños consiste en _''quedarse en casa para celebrarlo con tu familia ''_ estaba más pendiente del juego de esta noche, por lo que perdí toda esperanza de no asistir a la casa Cullen.

Para evitar la tortura de ver los ojos de cachorro de Bella y Alice termine colocándome lo que estaba en la enorme caja cuadrada, no sé cómo es que la pequeña duende me mete en estos líos, el traje que supuestamente debía ser _'' informal ''_ era asquerosamente caro y horriblemente incomodo, abrí los ojos con asombro al agarrar un largo pedazo de tela que parecía seda (que tenia bordado un nombre que sonaba muy caro y extravagante) y no supe qué hacer con eso.

Suspire.

— ¿Isabella? — la llame bajando por las escaleras.

— ¿Si Edward? —

— ¿Esto es…? — pregunte moviendo la fina tela de un lado a otro.

Por supuesto que ella se rio.

— una bufanda —

— Mmm… ya… una bufanda…—

— Es para el cuello Edward — me recordó dulcemente.

— ¡Yo sé que es para el cuello! — Resople colocándome la bufanda de mala gana — ¡No sé porque tengo que estar en estos trajes tan incómodos! ¿Quién le dijo a Alice que esto era un traje informal? ¿Enserio? ¡Me siento como muñequito de torta! ¡Tú más que nadie debe saber que no me gusta que…! — me quede sin aire cuando la bufanda me estrangulo el cuello.

Ella volvió a reírse.

— Déjame ayudarte — se acerco y empezó a desatar la bufanda con manos expertas.

— ¿Qué sucede Eddie? — pregunto mi padre mientras bajaba por las escaleras, cuando me vio se le abrieron los ojos, casi pude ver como se mordía la lengua para no reírse — ¡Oh, valla! — Murmuro aclarándose la garganta — te ves bien, bueno que les vaya estupendo — acto seguido se fue hacia la sala.

— Me veo ridículo — refunfuñe después de verla alejarse.

— Claro que no — miro su obra y sonrió — te ves estupendo — me cruce de brazos con el ceño fruncido, justo en este momento el flash me cegó — la cámara funciona bien ¿Nos vamos? — asentí suspirando.

La había dejado conducir porque de noche se me hacía difícil encontrar el sendero que llevaba a su casa, decidí que quería una foto de mi hermosa novia por lo que apunte la lente hacia ella y dispare el flash, no pareció importarle ya que estaba muy entretenida torturando a mi pobre camioneta, empecé a juguetear con la cámara, pasaba las dos únicas fotos que habían en la memoria y estuve tentado a borrar la ridícula foto que me tomo donde aparecía con una camisa muy cara, un saco oscuro y la bufanda a juego con la camisa, casi pude saborear el momento.

— No lo hagas Edward — amenazo Isabella.

Gruñí guardando la cámara en el bolsillo.

 _¡Claro porque como ella tiene un aspecto impresionante que le va a estar importando que se vea ridícula!_

— ¿Sabes que sería un estupendo regalo de cumpleaños? — Pregunto con falsa alegría, mientras intentaba que el trasto fuera a más de ochenta — un perfecto y muy cómodo _Volvo._ Apenas hace ruido, es pequeño y muy potente ¡Te encantaría! —

Me pase las manos por el pelo exasperado.

— No hay nada en mi coche que me desagrade — me encogí de hombros — y ya que sacaste el tema de caprichos caros, espero por tu bien que no me hayas comprado nada —

Ella sonrió picara.

— no te compre nada —

— ¡Bien! —

— ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? —

— depende…—

Su dulce rostro se torno serio.

— el ultimo cumpleaños real que tuvimos fue el de Emmett en 1935, todos están muy emocionados así que trata de no ponerte difícil esta noche ¿Si? — Asentí un poco sorprendido cuando se refería a ese tipo de cosas — pero debo advertirte algo…—

— ¿Qué? —

— cuando me refiero a todos… es… a todos —

Resople molesto.

— ¿Emmett y Rosalie no estaban en África? — se habían graduado de la secundaria así que supuestamente se fueron a la universidad, aunque yo tenía más información claro, me sentía un poco mal porque la razón de que se fueran era _yo_ , extrañaba a Emmett pero a Rosalie para nada — Me comportare, te lo prometo — mire por la ventana, aunque ella y yo no hemos tenido ningún tipo de conversación o discusión, las miradas que nos dedicábamos eran abiertamente hostiles.

 _Emmett por otro lado era el hermano mayor que siempre quise tener._

— ¿De verdad no hay nada que quisieras para tu cumpleaños? — Sonrío abiertamente — puedes pedirme lo que sea, ya sabes —

— Si lo se — fruncí el ceño — aunque tú ya sabes lo que quiero — su sonrisa desapareció y sus cejas casi se tocaron.

 _Creo que hubiera preferido haber seguido con el tema de Rosalie…_

— ¡Esta noche no Edward! — siseo por lo bajo — ¡Por favor! —

— Quizás Alice pueda darme lo que quiero — me encogí de hombros, segundos después un gruñido que pareció desgarrarle la garganta sonó profundo y amenazante.

— Este no va hacer tu último cumpleaños Edward — juró.

— ¡Eso es injusto Isabella! — chille fastidiado.

Creo que pude oír cómo le rechinaban los dientes.

Estábamos a punto de llegar a la casa. Todo estaba bellamente iluminado y destacaban el montón de globos de colores azules y plata, gemí mientras Bella inspiraba varias veces para calmarse.

— Esto es una fiesta — me recordó — intenta ser comprensivo — me baje del auto, pero ahora era yo el que inspiraba varias veces para calmarme.

— Tengo una pregunta — me miro con cautela — si revelo estas fotos ¿Aparecerás? — ella se echo a reír, me rodeo la cintura y si no estuviera seguro que el equilibrio de un vampiro era perfecto juraría que estuvo a punto de tropezarse de tanto reírse.

Cuando me abrió la puerta (ella seguía riendo histéricamente) todos estaban esperando en el enorme salón blanco, me saludaron con un '' ¡Feliz cumpleaños Edward! '' a coro y en voz alta, sonreí con nerviosismo y me pase las manos por el cabello trate de no mirar a mi alrededor aunque había vislumbrado un poco de la locura de Alice (porque no podía haber sido otra que hiciera semejante despilfarro) había velas, globos y un enorme pastel ¡Hasta había una pila de platos de cristal! Y eso que no quería ni imaginarme el montoncito de regalos que estaban apilados sobre la mesa al lado del pastel.

 _Era peor de lo que me imaginaba._

Los que estaban más cerca de la puerta eran los padres de Isabella, Esme llego a mi lado y paso un brazo por mi cintura me agache un poco y pudo colocar un beso en mi mejilla, le sonreí para luego darle la otra mano libre a Carlisle.

— Lamentamos esto Edward — me puso una mano en el hombro apretándome ligeramente — no pudimos controlar a Alice —

— ¿Y quién lo hace? — pregunte riéndome.

— Yo — contesto con simpleza Jasper.

Todos lo miramos y nos echamos a reír.

— En tus sueños hombre — me burle.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

— Yo no duermo —

— Exactamente — sonreí y Bella soltó una carcajada, ella sabía con exactitud lo que la mirada de Jasper me estaba tratando de decir.

Carlisle y Esme se apartaron con delicadeza para dejar pasar a un no tan delicado Emmett.

— No has cambiado nada — me tomo de la mano y chocamos hombro con hombro — esperaba alguna diferencia, pero mírate hermano, sigues siendo un idiota sabelotodo — sonrío de oreja a oreja y lo empuje con las dos manos aunque eso no logro ni hacerle cosquillas.

— ¡Emmett! — lo regaño Esme.

Me reí.

— Gracias, idiota —

— Debo salir un momento — hizo una pausa para guiñarle teatralmente un ojo a Alice — no vayas a hacer quedar mal a nadie en mi ausencia —

La siguiente fue Alice, rodeo mi cuello con sus diminutos brazos y me hizo agacharme para que pudiera besarme la mejilla, sonreí revolviéndole el cabello adoraba a Alice y era una de mis personas favoritas en el mundo.

Jasper se acerco y rodeo mis hombros con una sonrisa luego se separo hasta ponerse cerca de Esme, a pesar de sus avances conmigo alrededor no podía estar ni hablar casi cuando estaba lejos de corrientes de aires, esta noche todas las ventanas y puertas estaban cerradas, eso me dejaba solo a uno de los Cullen menores para preocuparme por las bromas.

— ¡Es hora de abrir los regalos! — declaró Alice tomo mi mano y me arrastro a la mesa del pastel y las cajas con brillantes envoltorios.

— Alison… ¿Qué fue lo que te dije? — murmure haciendo una mueca.

— ¿Me dijiste? — Coloco su mejor cara de inocencia — es que a lo mejor no te entendí, quizás estabas hablando idioma friki — sonrío de oreja a oreja — ¡Ahora ábrelos! —

— ¡Lo dice alguien que le encanto _Star Ward_! —

Todos se rieron, menos Rosalie que frunció el ceño ligeramente, incluso Emmett soltó risotadas desde algún lado de la casa, supongo que él estaba al tanto la olvidada aversión que le tenía Alice a las películas de ficción.

— Solo era porque estaba desesperadamente aburrida ese día — impaciente me paso una caja que era demasiado ligera para contener algo dentro — no cambies el tema, ábrelos — suspire desgarrando la delicada envoltura.

Era algún instrumento electrónico y su nombre tenía un montón de números, abrí la casa pero en realidad estaba vacía, como lo sospeche desde el inicio.

— ¡Guau! Vaya… gracias —

Rosalie soltó una risita divertida y Jasper una carcajada no tan delicada.

— Es un estéreo para tu camioneta — explico Alice — Emmett lo está colocando ahora mismo, así no podrás devolverlo —

— Eres muy inteligente — le pellizque una mejilla y sonreí mirando a ambos — muchas gracias, Jasper y Rosalie — los dos asintieron en respuesta — ¡Gracias Emmett! — dije con voz más alta, esta vez su risotada fue enorme y pude reconocer que venía desde donde estaba estacionada mi camioneta.

No pude evitar reírme también.

— Ahora el de Bella y el mío — ella estaba tan excitada que su voz había alcanzado un tono agudo, en sus manos había paquete pequeño, cuadrado y plano.

Me gire para lanzarle una mirada de basilisco a Bella.

— Lo prometiste — le acuse con el ceño fruncido, antes de que pudiera contestar Emmett apareció en la puerta.

— ¡Justo a tiempo! — alardeo colocándose detrás de Jasper, que inconscientemente, se había acercado más para ver mejor.

— no me eh gastado ni un centavo — hizo una cruz sobre su corazón con una resplandeciente sonrisa que desestabilizo mis procesos mentales — te lo prometo — aspire aire profundamente y me volví hacia Alice.

— ¡Dámelo! — Gruñí con el ceño fruncido, Alice y Emmett reían con placer, deslice mi dedo debajo del filo del papel y lo jale hacia arriba — ¡Auch, demonios! — le alce el dedo para ver como una sola gota de sangre salía de la herida.

Entonces, todo pasó muy rápido.

— ¡No! — rugió Isabella.

Se coloco delante de mí y sin previo aviso me empujo con una mano en el pecho con la suficiente fuerza para llevarme la mesa con todo lo que estaba encima conmigo, gemí en cuanto mi espalda y cabeza chocaron con la pared y aterrizaba con dureza sobre un montón de cristal roto. Isabella se arrojo contra Jasper para tirarlo al suelo y el sonido fue como si dos rocas colisionaran entre sí, lo había encerrado entre sus piernas y tomado sus brazos alejándose solo segundos antes de que los dientes de Jasper atraparan su garganta. Al segundo siguiente Emmett había agarrado a Jasper por los hombros y alzado para aplicarle una llave de lucha que lo hacía apartar su mirada de mí.

Una mirada salvaje, hambrienta y fija exclusivamente en mí.

No solo estaba en estado de _shok,_ sino que también sentía pena, mientras volaba y caía sobre los cristales de forma instintiva había extendido las manos para amortiguar mi caída lo cual no fue suficiente, muchos trozos fueron a parar a un lado de mi cara, sentí el dolor punzante en mi labio y un dolor peor en mi mano y muñeca izquierda.

Estaba aturdido, desorientado, mire como la brillante sangre manchaba la delicada bufanda… luego a los ojos enfebrecidos de seis vampiros repentinamente hambrientos.

 **TODA EXPLICACION EN EL CAP 3.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Carlisle fue el único que conservo la calma, en su mirada se acumulaba siglos de experiencia adquirida en la salas de urgencia.

— Emmett y Rosalie — demando con aplomo — saquen a Jasper de aquí —

Emmett que por primera vez desde que lo conozco estaba serio, asintió.

— Vamos Jasper — demando a su hermano que tenía una expresión demente en sus ojos, se resistía al abrazo implacable mientras que intentaba alcanzarlo con sus afilados colmillos.

El rostro de Isabella estaba blanco como la cal cuando se coloco delante de mí con las rodillas flexionadas y el torso ligeramente echado hacia adelante, reconocía esa posición, era claramente defensiva, de su pecho salió un gruñido que resonó en todas las paredes. Estaba seguro que no respiraba. Jasper gruño en respuesta más parecido a un animal que a otra cosa, Rosalie con expresión petulante se puso delante del rubio a una prudente distancia de sus dientes y ayudo a Emmett a sacarlo fuera de la habitación, Esme tenía la puerta de cristal abierta pero con su otra mano se tapaba la nariz y la boca, aparte la mirada porque en la suya solo existía vergüenza.

— Lo siento tanto cariño — se disculpo antes de seguir a los demás al patio.

— tengo que atenderlo Bella — murmuro Carlisle mirándola a los ojos, paso un largo segundo antes de que ella asintiera lentamente y relajara la postura.

Me llevaron hasta la mesa de la cocina y Bella me ayudo a sentar con dulzura, mientras Alice colocaba el maletín negro de Carlisle sobre la mesa, él se acerco a mi rostro y se puso a trabajar sin pausa alguna, sentía a Bella detrás de mí todavía alerta aunque sabía que continuaba sin respirar.

— Vete Isabella —

Suspire.

— No — gruñó, aparte a Carlisle para girarme y mirarla, sus ojos estaban encendidos por la sed que sentía, una sed incluso peor que la de los demás — puedo soportarlo — me aseguró.

— No tienes que dártela de heroína — trate de fruncir el ceño, pero me dolió como la mierda y ella lo noto.

— te dije que no — insistió tercamente.

Gruñí.

— ¡Que te vayas Isabella! — Troné levantándome y quitándome bruscamente la mano que había posado en el lado de mi rostro bueno — ¿Por qué eres tan masoquista? — estaba empezando a extender mi furia hacia mí mismo para ella.

— ¡Porque si! ¡Porque quiero! — Apretó sus manos en puños — ¡Me quedare! — decidió.

Resople furioso.

— Sal. Y. Toma. Aire — escupí cada palabra con los dientes apretados.

— Bella — Carlisle llamo su atención cuando supo que los dos éramos lo suficientemente tercos como para quedarnos toda la noche discutiendo — quizá deberías buscar a Jasper antes de que la cosa empeore, se debe de sentir fatal y no querrá escuchar a nadie más que no seas tú —

— Sí — añadí sentándome de nuevo — ve a buscar a Jasper — no había nada que pudiera decir para rebatir eso.

— De esa forma harías algo útil — agrego Alice.

Isabella nos miro a los tres con el ceño fruncido, expuso sus dientes haciendo un sonido parecido a un siseo (seguramente estaba pensando que nos habíamos confabulado contra ella) asintió de mala gana y salió por la puerta trasera de la cocina sin hacer ningún ruido. Estaba seguro como el infierno que ella no había respirado ni una sola vez desde que me corte el dedo. Una sensación de entumecimiento se extendía por la mitad de mi cuerpo, me eche hacia adelante extendiendo las piernas por debajo de la mesa y recostando mi cabeza en la silla.

Los oídos me zumbaban.

Después de un rato ya no sentía dolor, solo una sueva sensación de tirantez, si Alison no hubiera estado frente a mi rostro, no habría notado como se escabullía fuera de la habitación, me había tocado el cabello en una caricia de disculpa.

— Ya no queda nadie — suspire — soy peor que las siete plagas de Egipto, ellas no lograron hacer desalojar a la ciudad entera con tanta efectividad como yo —

— No es tu culpa tuya — me consoló Carlisle riéndose entre dientes — podría pasarle a cualquiera —

— _Podría_ — repetí — pero casualmente me pasa a mí, _siempre_ — sin poder evitarlo él volvió a reírse.

— ¿Cómo lo logras? — Pregunte mirando su calma que era extraña a la reacción que tuvieron todos los demás — incluso Esme y Alice…— susurre pasándome la mano por el cabello maravillado, ya que no lograba descubrir ni una pizca de ansiedad en su rostro.

— Son años y años de práctica — me explico — ya casi no noto el olor —

Esa simple respuesta logro que mi curiosidad explotara y le hice pregunta tras pregunta, me ayudo a no pensar en nada de lo que estaba sufriendo mi cara y que posteriormente sufriría mi mano, era sorprendente como a cada segundo sonaba tic, tic de los cristales rotos.

A pesar que conocía la historia no comprendía la razón del porque inclinarse a lo opuesto de tu naturaleza, cuando al fin y al cabo no era culpa suya que le haya pasado ¿Compensación? Pero el insistió en que no era eso, solo había tenido que vivir con lo que le ha tocado. Sin embargo Carlisle creía en Dios, y estaba aferrado a la idea de que pudieran alcanzar algún merito por intentar encontrarle sentido a la vida, no creía que fuera una estupidez como todo los demás pensaban, estaba de acuerdo con lo que decía y era el único, ni siquiera Bella lo pensaba así, bueno, quizás hasta cierto punto ella creía en Dios y el cielo así como en el infierno, aunque no creía que hubiera una vida después de la muerta al menos para los de su especie… fue entonces cuando comprendí el problema, o quizás, uno de los tantos que Isabella tenía en contra de mi transformación.

Creía que al hacerlo perdería mi alma, estaba seguro que no era así pero Carlisle me hizo poner en sus zapatos y no podría arriesgar la suya por mí, nunca lo haría, a pesar de que fuera mi elección, él me contradijo cuando afirmo que también era de ella, quizás quise insinuar que no era la única que podía hacerlo, pero riendo me hizo sacarlo del paquete, por lo menos hasta que Isabella estuviera de acuerdo conmigo.

Me conto que fue Renan, el padre de Isabella, que lo empujo a tomar la decisión de convertirla ya que su madre, Charlotte, había muerto en la primera oleada de gripe, él se preocupada de forma obsesiva por su hija y perdió sus propias posibilidades de vivir por estar cuidándola, según Carlisle los dos tenían el mismo extraño cabello castaño con mechones rojos y sus ojos eran del más intenso azul, tan parecidos al color del profundo mar. Le había rogado con desesperación que la salvara, incluso que hiciera lo que los demás no podían, en la cara de Carlisle podía observar lo nítido que era el recuerdo, yo lo veía con idéntica claridad; la atmosfera del hospital, la omnipresencia de la muerte, la fiebre que consumía a Isabella mientras se le escapaba la vida con cada tic, tac, del reloj… me estremecí y deseche la imagen de mi mente.

— mire a Isabella que aún conservaba la hermosura, había algo tan puro y bondadoso en sus facciones, era la clase de rostro que me fuera gustado que tuviera mi hija… a pesar de todo nunca me sentí culpable, nunca me arrepentiré de haber salvado a Isabella — sus ojos color ocre volvieron al presente — supongo que ahora debo llevarte a casa — sonrió con amabilidad.

— yo lo hare — intervino Bella entrando al salón.

La observe con cuidado a ver si era cierto lo que decía, su rostro estaba en calma, impasible; fruncí ligeramente el ceño, había algo raro en sus ojos, algo que intentaba ocultar con todas sus fuerzas. Sentí un incomodo espasmo en el estomago. Se detuvo a mitad de camino, señalo mi ropa y murmuro unas cosas que no entendí luego fue hacia la puerta de nuevo en busca de Alice o Esme, no sabía.

— está muy molesta —

— Sí — coincidió Carlisle — esta noche ha ocurrido precisamente lo que más teme, que te veas en peligro debido a lo que somos —

Mire por donde se había ido.

— no es culpa suya —

— ni tampoco tuya — lo mire, sus ojos sabios y rostro deslumbrante no me persuadían para que estuviera de acuerdo con él.

Cuando salimos a la sala principal Esme se encontraba recogiendo el desastre que hizo mi cuerpo al estrellarse con algo que reconocí como lejía, seguramente para eliminar el olor.

— Esme deja que te ayude — murmure apenado sin levantar la vista del suelo.

— Ya casi termino cariño — se alzo hasta acariciarme el lado bueno del rostro — ¿Estás bien? —

— Estoy bien — le aseguré — Carlisle cose mejor que muchos otros doctores — sonreí mostrándole la mano llena de gasa y vendas, ahí estaba donde me agarro los poco puntos, gracias a dios no me di cuenta, estaba muy absorto en lo que me estaba contando.

Ella también me sonrió con ternura maternal.

Alice y Bella llegaron a donde estábamos aunque la segunda no se apresuro a acudir a mi lado, mi hermosa novia estaba rezagada con expresión indescifrable. Me encontraron una camisa y un saco muy parecido al que tenía aunque la bufanda estaba dañada sin remedio, no parecía importante, Anthony asumirá que la eh dejado aquí, después de cambiarme de ropa mi vendaje no parecía tan intimidante y que mi cara parezca que fuera pasado por la película de _La Masacre de Texas_ tampoco era muy resaltante.

— Alice ¿Podrías ayudarme a colocar los botones? — estaba en el comedor teniendo un poco de privacidad para cambiarme, que Bella no me haya seguido es raro y la única que me puede ayudar es la enana.

Ella llego en un parpadeo y los abotono en un santiamén.

— Alice — susurre.

— ¿Si? —

— ¿Hasta qué punto ha sido malo? — no estaba seguro que mis susurros fueran útiles, pero tenía la esperanza de que este lo suficientemente distraída como para no espiar.

— aún no estoy seguro —

— ¿Cómo esta Jazz? —

— No está muy orgulloso de sí mismo, menos cuando estaba tan cerca de lograrlo — las comisuras de sus labios bajaron unos centímetros — si fueras visto lo feliz que estaba cuando me decía que podía estar cerca de ti — suspiro — no le importaba el tema de las ventana, solo que iba mejorando, ahora esto es como volver a cero y odia sentirse como un fracasado —

— Dile que no es culpa suya — le acomode unos mechones fuera de lugar — también dile que no estoy enfadado con él, que lo espero pronto en mi casa cuando Anthony se vaya de pesca y ustedes de caza para que echemos una partida de naipes, dile que sigue siendo Jazz — la mire implorante — ¿Se lo dirás? —

— Claro — sonrío con ternura — ándate, no te olvides de los regalos — la vi moverse como un rayo y recoger todas mis cosas para colocarlas en el brazo bueno.

— Nos vemos enana — le di un apretón de hombro.

— Nos vemos Edward — la mire por última vez, luego camine hacia la puerta principal y mire el rostro impasible de Bella, volví a mirarla y no sé si ella podrá sentir que algo no estaba bien pero yo lo sentía, Alice sonrío con ternura diciéndome nada con la mirada.

 _Quizás era solo yo._

Los padres de Isabella se despidieron con un suave '' buenas noches '' les sonreí a ambos antes de salir, caminamos hacia la camioneta y arroje el moño que estaba en el estéreo por la ventana, con rapidez entramos en la carretera y el silencio fuera sido ensordecedor si el motor no hiciera tanto ruido.

— ¡Di algo! — dije porque me estaba volviendo loco.

— ¿Qué digo? — pregunto con indiferencia, su tono fue como una abofeteada.

— Dime que me perdonas — su rostro mostro una chispa de vida, aunque solo fuera de ira — lo siento mucho enserio, de verdad, quizás si fuera tenido más cuidado…—

— Te cortaste con un papel, eso no merece la pena de muerte — me interrumpió cortante.

Veía las señales de que quería que me callara, pero no lo hice.

— En todo caso fue culpa mía — trate de agarrarle las manos pero me acobarde — Bella lo siento…—

Algo en su rostro me aviso que se había roto la barrera de sus emociones.

— ¡Basta! — Grito histérica — ¿Tu culpa? ¿Me dices que esto es tú culpa? — Ella gritaba realmente alto — ¿Qué habría sido lo peor que te hubiera pasado de haberte cortado en la casa de Jessica y tus amigos humanos? ¿Si hubieras tropezado sobre una pila de cristal sin que nadie te fuera empujado? ¿Manchar el asiento mientras te llevaba a urgencias? Jessica te hubiera estado ahí todo el tiempo sin tener que combatir las ansias de matarte…—

— Isabella... —

— ¡Matarte! ¡Si Edward, dije matarte! ¡Porque quería matarte! — ¡Ella gritaba malditamente alto! — ¡Porque tengo que pelear con mi maldita sed porque desea tu sangre! Así que no intentes culparte de todo esto, porque lo volverás peor de lo que es —

— ¡Diablos! — Troné golpeando la camioneta con el pie — ¿Cómo es que Jessica llego a esta conversación? —

— Jessica aprecio en esta conversación porque, maldita sea, ella te fuera convenido mucho más — esta vez no grito, pero gruño como si fuera un animal enjaulado.

 _Si no la conociera me fuera orinado en los pantalones del miedo que producía escucharlo._

— ¡Preferiría morir antes de estar con Jessica! — Grite — ¡Es más, preferiría morir antes de estar con cualquier otra! — seguía gritando y se sentía tan bien gritar.

— ¡No te pongas melodramático! — gruño con rabia.

— ¡Entonces no te vuelvas idiota! — Gruñí yo — ¡Mierda! ¡Eres tan frustrante mujer! — volví a golpear la camioneta con el pie, estaba molesto y la expresión rabiosa estaba en la cara de ambos.

Cuando apago el motor, empecé a buscar una solución para que todo esto no se vaya a la mismísima mierda, necesitaba salvar la noche y necesitaba que ella estuviera bien, sin enojos o rabia, ella solo tenía que estar bien.

— Quédate — ordene mirando como sus manos seguían crispadas en el volante.

— debería irme a casa —

— Pero no quiero — replique con más suavidad — es mi cumpleaños no puedes abandonarme — necesitaba que se quedara, no la podría dejar ir así, sabía que se llenaría más de remordimiento.

— Edward, no puedes tener las dos cosas: o quieres que recuerde tu cumpleaños o quieres que no lo haga — su voz sonaba severa, pero no tan histérica como antes, suspire con alivio, hice una nota mental de hacerla gritar cada vez que este enojada.

 _¿Quién diría que gritar ayudaría a una vampira testaruda?_

— ¿Sabes? Acabo de decidir que quiero que tú recuerdes mi cumpleaños — recogí el montón de paquetes — te veré arriba —

— ya déjalo —

— ¿Dejar que? —

— No tienen que gustarte los regalos, no estás obligado y no le diré a mis padres —

Salí dando un portazo.

— los quiero —

— En tal caso — murmuro sonriendo pícaramente — deja que los lleve yo, te veré arriba — sonrió colocándose de puntas para rozar sus labios con los míos, en cuanto intente presionarlos más desapareció con solo la risita coqueta repicando en la oscuridad de la noche.

— ¡Tramposa! — cuchichee porque sabía que podía oírme.

— Feliz cumpleaños — susurro, luego supe que me había quedado solo.

Tan pronto como traspase la puerta empecé con la puesta en escena, Anthony me pegunto como la había pasado, conté las exageraciones de Alice y que me regalaron un estéreo para el auto, antes de que comenzara el segundo tiempo le dio chance para que hiciera una pregunta más.

— ¿Qué le paso a tu cara? —

— ¿Cara? —

— Tienes como un millón de banditas — se echo a reír.

— Jazz y yo jugamos a las luchas y sin querer entre los dos partimos un jarrón de Esme — era lo más cerca que estaba de la verdad — me cayó casi todo a mi —

— ¿Esme se enojo? —

— No, no lo hizo — sonreí con solo imaginarme a Esme enojada.

— De cuerdo — se rio entre dientes — buenas noches Eddie —

Después que los diez minutos para ser humano que fueron bastante dolorosos, me coloque el mono chándal sin camisa, me sentía un poco cansado y la cara me dolía si quiera rozármela (nada más cepillarme los dientes fue una proeza muy extrema) cuando entre a mi habitación, Bella estaba sentada en medio de mi cama jugueteando con una de las cajas plateadas.

— Hola — dijo con voz apenada; parecía regodearse en la tristeza.

Me senté detrás de ella, acunándola con mis brazos y metiendo mi cara en su perfecto cabello, olía delicioso así que inspire muy hondo.

— ¿Abrimos mis regalos? —

— ¿Por qué tanto entusiasmo repentino? —

Me encogí de hombros.

— despertaste mi curiosidad —

Antes de que agarra la caja me la quito de las manos y rasgo el papel ella, rodé los ojos pero la deje estar, mis manos se soltaron de su cintura para abrir la tapa y descubrir lo que decía el largo papel grueso.

— ¿Tus padres nos han dado boletos para ir a California? — Asintió, estaba demasiado emocionado, podríamos ir los dos juntos — ¡Genial! ¡Lizzi se pondrá como loca cuando le cuente! ¿Seguro que no te importa? Estará soleado y no podrás protegerme de las enormes olas — se rio dulcemente.

— Creo que podre arreglármelas, te habría obligado a abrirlos delante de ellos si fuera sabido que ibas a reaccionar de este modo —

— es excesivo pero… ¡Podrás venir conmigo! ¡Haremos un montón de cosas juntos ya verás! — esta vez se rio más fuerte y bese la coronilla de su cabeza por puro placer.

— Ahora desearía haber gastado dinero en tu regalo — se doblo hasta que pudo verme la cara y brindarme una deslumbrante sonrisa — quizás te convencería sobre ese _Volvo_ si te digo que me cargaras a todos lados ¡Hasta dejaría que conduzcas siempre y sin quejas! — esta vez fui yo el que se rio echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

— fuera funcionado pequeña tramposa, pero ya es muy tarde — agarre el otro regalo porque mi curiosidad estaba encendida de nuevo, como el primero ella lo desenvolvió y me lo entrego.

Había un estuche de CD con un disco virgen dentro, se levanto en silencio y busco el reproductor en la mesita de noche, lo coloco, unos segundos después empezó a sonar la música, era hermosa y la conocía porque fue la que compuso para mí, la que le escuchaba cantar casi todas las noches antes de dormir.

Me pase las manos por el cabello.

— Gracias — susurre lleno de emoción, nadie me había regalado algo tan bonito — es hermoso y te lo agradezco mucho — hice una mueca por lo tremendamente perfecto que era su cerebro.

 _Mi chica es tan bella como inteligente._

— ¿Te duele la mano? —

— No, no es eso — sonreí un poco — eres muy brillante, me regalaste algo perfecto sin romper tu promesa —

Ella sonrió orgullosa.

— Supuse que no me dejarías traer un piano aquí — me explico, lo cual me hizo reír.

— tienes razón —

— ¿Cómo está la mano? —

— bien —

— ¿Y tu hermosa cara? —

— No tan hermosa como la tuya — rodo los ojos y sonreí, aunque eso me doliera, no quería dejar de sonreírle a ella esta noche.

 _Quizás así se convenza de que todo lo de hoy no fue nada._

— No necesito nada, enserio — pero ya se había salido de mi regazo para dirigirse a la puerta — Isabella — susurre pero ya se había ido.

Anthony seguía sin estar informado que mi novia se escabullía todas las noches en mi habitación, no le fuera gustado nada a pesar que ya había olvidado mi tema de ser gay y la alegría que eso le producía, ahora solo me recordaba que hay que darle respeto a las chicas y cosas como esas, no me sentía muy culpable no es como si estuviéramos haciendo algo que él no quisiera que yo hiciera, mi muy espectacular novia tenía una cuantas reglas y limites para tocar y besar… volvió con una caja de píldoras en las manos.

Tome las píldoras sin protestar para darle tranquilidad a ella y para quitarme la molestia del brazo, mi canción seguía sondando de fondo, dulce y encantadora. Nos acomodo a los dos para dormir y suspire cuando su cabeza se recostó encima de mi pecho, sobre mi corazón.

— Gracias otra vez — susurré.

— No hay de qué — nos quedamos sin hablar un rato, hasta que comenzó otra canción, la reconocí como la favorita de Esme — ¿En qué piensas? —

La sentí dudar antes de responderme.

— en el bien y en el mal —

Me estremecí de pies a cabeza.

— ¿Te acuerdas cuando te dije que no quiero que ignores mi cumpleaños? — necesitaba distráela, sin que pareciera demasiado evidente.

— Sí — murmuro con cautela.

— Bien, porque yo estaba pensando que como es mi cumpleaños esta noche, quiero que me beses de nuevo — metí mi mano buena dentro de su cabello — duro, profundo y extremadamente delicioso, así quiero que me beses —

— Ya veo que te pones exigente con los regalos — se burlo — quizás hasta me arrepienta de hacerte admitir tu cumpleaños —

— Pues te jodes preciosa porque lo hiciste — me separe bruscamente de ella — aunque no te obligare a hacer nada que no quieras — añadí porque sabía que sería difícil para ella.

 _Aunque puede que haya dejado traslucir un poquitín mi molestia._

Ella rio.

— Que el cielo me impida hacer aquello que no quiera — susurro con una extraña desesperación en la voz.

Su cuerpo se estiro con fluidez sobre el mío hasta colocar sus piernas a ambos lados de mi cadera, sus labios me tocaron primero el cuello subiendo hasta llegar a mi boca fue dulce al principio y paciente como era habitual.

Estaba a punto de separarme para recordarle mi demanda cuando todo cambio, sus manos se hundieron en mi cabello mientras su lengua pedía permiso para entrar a mi boca, suspire sintiendo el corazón martillar como loco en mi pecho, no estaba respetando los limites y no me importaba ¡Era mi cumpleaños! Me levante de golpe sin que ella se opusiera y pegue nuestros cuerpos con el brazo bueno pasado por su cintura y la mano mala dentro de su larguísimo cabello.

Me separe para respirar y seguir el contorno de su cuello.

Por increíble que pareciera me dejo volver a besarla, morderla y chuparla a mi antojo, casi gemí si no fuera porque mi cabeza se distrajo en el momento que mi mano entro por dentro de su blusa hasta tocar la exquisita piel fría y lisa de su espalda… con dulzura me empujo hacia la cama de nuevo. No opuse resistencia, mi cabeza me daba vueltas y estaba jadeando, algo intentaba asomar en los límites de mi memoria, pero se me escapaba…

— Lo siento — murmuro mirando hacia abajo.

Me reí tontamente.

— No me importa — inspire hondo para controlarme y bajar la casi erección que me produjo su hermoso cuerpo encima del mío, aunque no podía parar de soltar risitas — ya sabes, tienes que aceptar el hecho de que tu novio es humano —

Casi pude ver como fruncía el ceño.

— Esto es pasarse de los límites —

Solté una risita.

— ¡Oh cállate! —

No quería que empezar por ahí ya que según ella los límites eran necesarios para ayudarla a controlarse y a controlarme, así casos como el de esta noche no se repetirían, sabía que quería seguir discutiendo mis según ella _'' horribles puntos de vista ''_ pero no pude aguantarlo y me reí de su cara.

— ¡Eres muy graciosa! — no podía parar de reírme y tuve que taparme la boca para que Anthony no pudiera escucharme.

 _Al parecer tenía un profundo rechazo a dejarme como ahora… sospecho que Emmett le habrá dicho que duele tantito ¡Ese maldito!_

Me reí de mi pensamiento.

— Edward ¿Has tomado _Percocet_ antes? —

— No lo creo — dije entre risas — ¿Por qué? —

— ¿Cómo está tu mano? —

— No la siento — reí — ¿Todavía mi mano sigue ahí? — suspiro cuando otra risita tonta abandono mis labios.

— Intenta dormir Edward — se acomodo de nuevo en mi pecho.

— pero quiero que me beses otra vez —

— siempre quieres eso —

Me reí por lo bajo.

— ¿Vez? ¿No es mejor que lo hicieras? Así no siempre lo querría —

— ¿Dejarías de quererlo? —

— Claro — me reí — si te beso todo el tiempo no habría interés, solo te rechazaría una o dos veces por mes, con eso será suficiente —

Esta vez fue ella que no pudo evitar reírse.

— subestimas mi autocontrol —

— ¿Qué te tienta más, mi sangre o el hecho de tener sexo conmigo? — la desafié y a pesar que sigo ruborizándome hasta el cuello no me importaba decirlo de vez en cuando.

 _Y creo que el Percocet ayudaba mucho a estar más lengua suelta._

— Hay un empate — sentí su sonrisa en mi piel y suspire de alegría, amaba cada vez que me decía que quería tener ese tipo de intimidad conmigo — ahora deja de tentar a la suerte y duérmete —

— De acuerdo, dormiré solo para poder soñar — bese sus cabellos — y soñare que tengo sexo contigo — mi comentario me hizo reír.

— ¡Cielos, Edward! — exclamo escandalizada.

— ¿Qué? No es como si fuera un secreto que sueño contigo — suspire riéndome — además tienes ese cuerpazo…—

— ¡Oh Dios! — Soltó una risita apenada — solo duérmete, nunca te había visto colocado —

— No estoy colocado — intente aguantar las risitas tontas pero fue inútil — es solo que tú eres una aburrida —

— Y tú eres muy divertido — ella se rio — buenas noches Edward — le hice caso y me quede callado, era mejor a seguir poniéndome en ridículo.

Me sentía exhausto (aunque de vez en cuando se me escapa alguna risita histérica) hoy fue un día realmente largo y a pasar de las bromas no es como si me sintiera realmente aliviado, me parecía como si algo estuviera a punto de suceder, ese algo era aun peor ¿Qué podría ser peor? Nada se comparaba con el susto de esta tarde… estaba medio dormido, casi totalmente cuando me di cuenta que era lo que me había recordado su beso, o quizás no el beso como tal pero si exactamente lo que sentí: la primavera pasada, cuando tuvo que dejarme para intentar apartar a Victoria de mi pista, Isabella me había besado como despedida, sin saber cuándo o si nos veríamos de nuevo. Este beso había tenido el mismo sabor delicioso y dolorosamente amargo.

 _¿Sera que ella…?_

Me sumí en una inconsciencia inquieta, como si ya estuviera en una pesadilla.

 **FALTA POCO ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

A la mañana siguiente tenía una jaqueca terriblemente espantosa que me martillaba la cabeza, el hecho de que Isabella se despidiera con una dulzura distante antes de marcharse por la ventana no mejoro en nada a lo que sentía, estaba extrañamente alerta y paranoico no conseguía formular nada remotamente cerca de lo que ella pudo considerar sobre el bien y el mal mientras dormía y no me tenia para distraerla.

Me esperaba en la escuela como siempre, pero su rostro no me daba tranquilidad caminaba a mi ritmo y de vez en cuando me preguntaba sobre mis heridas, siempre le mentía, así como le mentí a todo aquel que pregunto del porque había tratado de afeitar la mitad de mí cara. Esa descripción era poco en comparación de como me veía, cuando me mire al espejo esta mañana me pareció ridículo que una persona necesite tantas banditas al mismo tiempo, pero claro hablamos de mí, siempre era el blanco de la ridiculez.

Necesitaba a Alice, tenía que peguntarle como estaba Jasper, que habían hablado cuando me fui y lo más importante de todo era sobre que nos deparaba el futuro, todas esas preguntas rondaban en mi cabeza y se formaban mas a medida que llegaba a la cafetería, a menudo Alice se nos adelantaba ya que nuestro paso de tortolitos era malditamente lento.

— ¿Dónde está Alison? — pregunte con nerviosismo.

— ¿No comerás? —

— No — murmure dirigiéndome directo a la mesa — ¿Dónde está? — pregunte de nuevo cuando al parecer ella tampoco quiso comprar nada.

— esta con Jasper —

 _Bien, eso es perfectamente razonable._

— ¿Cómo esta Jazz? —

— se fue —

Inspire bruscamente.

— ¿A dónde? — gruñí con los dientes apretados.

Isabella se encogió de hombros.

— A ningún lado en especial —

— Isabella deja tu maldita aptitud de perra — estaba enojado porque no me decía nada — dime que paso con Alice y Jasper —

Mi ira no la inmuto para nada.

— Creo que se fueron a Denali, o eso era lo que yo la estaba tratando de convencer — su tono de voz no cambio pero al menos me estaba diciendo algo — es lógico que si Jasper la necesita ella se irá también —

— Sí, bastante lógico — dije con una resignación desesperada.

Deje caer los brazos sobre la mesa con la cabeza encima. Me sentía culpable había logrado que tuvieran que irse al igual que hice con Rosalie y Emmett era una maldita peste. Al final del día el silencio me parecía ridículo y extremadamente incomodo no quería romperlo pero como estaban las cosas no había más remedio si quería escuchar su voz de nuevo.

— ¿Vendrás esta noche? — pregunte llegando a la camioneta.

— ¿Por la noche? —

Me agrado que pareciera sorprendida.

— tengo que trabajar, Alice cambio mi turno con Jessica para poder tomarme el día de ayer —

— Oh — murmuro.

— ¿Entonces vendrás luego? —

 _Odiaba sentirme inseguro._

— si quieres que vaya…—

— ¡Demonios Isabella! — Explote casi arrancándome el cabello — siempre quiero que vayas, pensé que los vampiros tenían memoria fotográfica — espere a que me dijera uno de sus comentarios inteligentes o me hiciera cosquillas hasta que pidiera perdón por ser grosero con ella pero no, nada de nada.

— de acuerdo, como quieras —

 _Una piedra con hepatitis pudo haber contestado con más emoción._

Me beso la mejilla y se fue hasta su coche con su hermoso bamboleo de caderas, la ausencia de los tacones no le disminuyeron en nada la sensualidad a ese bonito caminar.

Salí del aparcamiento antes de que entrara en verdadero pánico pero fue inútil estaba hiperventilando cuando llegue al local de los Newton. Me dije a mi mismo que ella solo necesitaba tiempo, que lo más seguro es que estaba triste por la dispersión de su familia pero ellos volverían pronto, todos sin excepción y había adoptado la decisión de mantener malditamente alejado de la casa blanca a orillas del rio, seguiría viendo a Alice en la escuela, aceptaría que Bella me comprara un teléfono asquerosamente caro con cámara y tendría video chat con los hermanos Cullen y con Esme, a Carlisle podría visitarlo en el hospital, todo sea para que mejoren las cosas.

Aunque no se que había que mejorar, anoche no sucedió nada, en realidad carecía de importancia, solo me había llevado otro golpe más lo cual era usual en la historia de mi vida. Lo compare todo con lo que me paso la primavera pasada (donde estuve a punto de morir) y aún entonces Bella lo sobrellevo con una aptitud mucho mejor que ahora ¿Sera porque no había que protegerme de nadie? ¿O porque era su hermano?

Quizá era preferible que nos fuéramos lejos, estaba dispuesto a convencerla de que esperáramos un año más y sin importarme nada me iría con ella a la universidad más cara del mundo si le daba la gana, solo tenía que conseguir que aguantara un año más ¿Qué era un año más para un inmortal? Anthony no podría decir nada, ni siquiera Lizzi, solo era un año más…

Mientras que el trabajo paso lentamente todo lo hizo más agradable mientras pensaba en nosotros y algún lugar exótico, rogaba porque fuera superado todo aquel trago de fuera lo que fuera que pasara por su cabeza, luego de eso le plantearía mi idea.

Casi salto de alegría cuando vi el _Audi_ estacionado frente a mi casa.

 _Odie sentirme así._

Cuando entre colgué el impermeable y los busque hasta encontrarlo a los dos frente a la televisión, eso era normal en Anthony pero no en Bella.

— Hola — salude casi en un susurro.

— Hola Eddie — saludo mi padre — queda pizza fría en la mesa —

— De acuerdo — me quede plantado en mi sitio y estaba seguro como que el infierno era caliente que Isabella podía sentir mi mirada taladrar la parte de atrás de su cabello.

Como si no lo soportara más se giro para dedicarme una sonrisa educada.

— en un momento estoy contigo — y se giro de nuevo a la televisión.

Arrastre mis pies por pura inercia, estaba mudo de asombro y mi cuerpo calló como un costal de papas sobre la silla, me coloque las manos en la cara luego en la cabeza y después me jalaba el cabello, estaba entrando en pánico, todo parecía normal en la otra habitación pero en esta era como si se cerrara a cada segundo, me costaba respirar. Algo andaba muy mal, extremadamente mal y era mucho peor de lo que pensaba.

Estaba intentando controlarme _¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?_ Un golpe sordo en medio de mi pecho casi me hace gemir por lo que fue una pregunta equivocada mejor probé con _¿Qué era lo peor a lo que me podía enfrentar?_ Esa pregunta dolía pero no tanto ya que mi cabeza de inmediato considero las posibilidades.

 _Mantenerme alejado de la familia de Isabella…_ eso estaba bien. Alice no lo permitiría por lo que igual ella encontraría la manera de verme, solo no tenía que alejar mi cuerpo lleno de sangre de haya, quizás lo del teléfono funcione.

 _O marcharnos…_ ella no podría esperar hasta el final del año escolar. Eso estaba bien, porque tendríamos que venir de visita ¿No? Vendríamos todo el tiempo que yo quisiera porque trataría de hacerle mis fabulosos trucos a Isabella para engatusarla. No tenia que pensar en mi madre mucho tiempo ni tampoco en que abandonaría a Anthony, que estaría totalmente solo…

Oculte el rostro en mis brazos.

Encima de la mesa estaban los regalos de mis padres, no estaba muy seguro de cuál sería la respuesta a la segunda opción pero de todas maneras esta camino que elegí no iba a ser fácil, y después de todo estaba pensando en el peor escenario con el que podría imaginarme, es más, es el peor escenario con el que podría vivir…

Me coloque de medio lado y arrastre los regalos hacía mí, todo estaba listo solo para empezar a documentar los momentos de mi vida y ahora sentía una extraña urgencia de hacerlo, tal vez no transcurriera mucho tiempos antes de que tuviera que abandonar Forks y no me pareció una mala idea dejar algún testimonio de mi vida aquí.

Tome la cámara y subí corriendo las escaleras.

Mi habitación no había cambiado nada desde que mi madre se marcho e incluso menos desde que me mude aquí por lo que tome una foto ya que no había mucho que fotografiar, este sentimiento crecía cada vez más a medida que lo pensaba, tendría que reflejar todo lo que pudiera de Forks antes de irme.

 _Podía sentir el cambio y no me gustaba, mi vida era perfecta tal como estaba._

Baje las escaleras de sopetón intentando no pensar en la extraña distancia que me negaba a ver en los ojos de Isabella, ella lo superaría, lo más seguro es que estaba preocupada porque me molestaría si me pidiera que nos marcháramos así que opte por dejarla tranquila mientras preparaba todo, yo estuviera listo para cuando me lo dijera.

Intente sorprenderla cuando me pare frente a la televisión y les tome una foto, sabía que era imposible pero cuando ni siquiera me dirigió una mirada que me dijera que yo existía una sensación helada se me instalo en el estomago, trague pesado y la ignore escuchando las quejas de Anthony.

— ¿Qué haces? — gruño apartándome del frente de la pantalla.

— Anímense — me senté en medio de los dos y apunte la cámara enfocándonos a todos.

— ¡Edward! — se volvió a quejar Anthony.

— ¡No seas aguafiestas! Sabes que tengo que usarla porque si no, Lizzi se volverá loca —

— ¿Y porque conmigo? — refunfuño.

— porque estas estupendamente bien conservado — replique para después sobarme porque me dio un _zape_ en la cabeza — ¡Que agresividad! Vamos tu me regalaste esto, estás obligado a ser mi tema para las fotos —

El murmuro algo ininteligible.

— ¿Isabella? — me gire y como no me había corregido por usar su nombre completo tuve que tapar las alarmas de mi cabeza con una manta de indiferencia — ¿Podrías tomarnos unas fotos a mi padre y a mí? — le lance la cámara evitando mirarla a los ojos.

Luego me puse casi encima de Anthony que gruño impaciente.

— Tienes que sonreír Edward — murmuro ella.

Lo hice lo mejor que pude y la cámara disparo la foto.

— Ahora ustedes — sabia que Anthony solo quería alejar la atención de la cámara hacia otro lado, Bella le dio la cámara y me arrime hasta quedar al lado de ella con un brazo pasado por sus hombros — sonríe Edward — me volvió a recordar mi padre.

El _flash_ me cegó.

Cuando todo el ajetreo con las fotos terminó me desparrame en el sofá sintiendo como ella se alejaba hasta casi la otra esquina y sin más que hacer me dispuse a ver un programa al cual nunca le preste atención. Por el rabillo del ojo vi como Isabella se colocaba de pie.

— Será mejor que me vaya — anuncio — nos vemos Anthony —

— de acuerdo, adiós — Anthony ni siquiera aparto la vista del televisor.

Me levante con torpeza y me dirigí hacia la puerta, ella siguió derecho sin despedirse con un beso como es normal, aún así le pregunte:

— ¿Vendrás esta noche? —

— No, esta noche no —

Me lo esperaba por eso la decepción no me golpeo con tanta fuerza, ni siquiera le pregunte el motivo. Cuando se metió en su coche y se fue me quede ahí de pie sin saber lo que estaba esperando, salte en cuanto la puerta se abrió, Anthony llamo a mis espaldas.

— ¿Eddie? ¿Qué haces? —

 _Parecía un lunático._

— Nada, buenas noches Anthony — camine lentamente hasta el baño, luego hasta la cama.

No pegue un ojo en toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente me puse lo primero que se me cruzo a la vista y me salte el desayuno, Anthony ya se había ido por lo que tome foto de la sala, la cocina, la fachada de la casa, por supuesto que no podía faltar la foto de mi vieja y adorable camioneta ¡Adoraba ese pedazo de chatarra! Incluso le tome fotos al bosque, era increíble que lo fuera a extrañar pero así era, extrañaría todo, la sensación de que el tiempo no pasaba, la tranquilidad, la estabilidad… todo.

En la escuela mi cabeza solo estaba concentrada en mi nuevo proyecto, más que en el hecho de que Isabella no había querido arreglar las cosas anoche. También desvié mi atención de mi creciente impaciencia ¿Cuánto iba a durar todo aquello? Pero sin saberlo desvié mi atención de todo hasta que el profesor de Lengua tuvo que repetirme dos veces una pregunta, fue el único momento en que Bella me hablo desde que nos habíamos visto en el aparcamiento y solo era para soplarme la respuesta. A la hora del almuerzo estaba a punto de ponerme a gritar por lo que para distraerme llame a los chicos.

— ¿Mike? —

— ¿Qué paso? — me contesto y le lance cámara que agarro con agilidad — ¿Y esto? —

— Tómale fotos a los chicos, mi madre me la dio para que llenara un álbum — él sonrío y por pura malicia vi como llamaba a Jessica que tenia la boca llena de comida para dispararle la foto.

Segundos después se desato la guerra de fotografías. Los ignore porque no estaba de humor para sus infanterías y menos lo estaba para el trato humano.

— Oh, oh, creo que nos gastamos toda la memoria — murmuro Mike entregándome la cámara.

Sonreí.

— Estupendo — la guarde dentro de mi mochila — creo que ya tengo fotos de todo lo que quería —

Después de la escuela me fui al trabajo. Nunca me había alegrado más de que así fuera, pasar tiempo juntos no ayudaba así que pasarlo a solas podría ser una opción más saludable, deje la memoria para que la revelaran y de camino a la casa lo pase buscando, subí corriendo hacia mi habitación después de gritarle un saludo a Anthony y abrí el sobre.

Solté una carcajada cuando vi la primera foto del sobre.

Era Isabella tan hermosa como en la vida real.

 _¡Oh Dios! Me sentía tan ridículo, casi esperaba que la foto estuviera en blanco._

Una tras otra se fue evidenciando como la hermosa cara de mi novia fue cambiando hasta adoptar una expresión de frialdad más parecida a una escultura… con menos vida. Pase hasta altas hora de la noche con las fotos y guarde otro montón en el sobre para Lizzi y le escribí una emotiva carta de agradecimiento con corazón en las _íes_ como a ella le gusta. Mi cabeza no dejaba de pensar en la última vez que ella no hubiera aparecido sin una llamada o una excusa… nunca lo había hecho.

De nuevo no pude dormir bien.

En la escuela fue la misma rutina de frustración, silencio y pavor de los últimos dos días, no conseguía recordar bien porque habíamos llegado a todo esto, mi cumpleaños me parecía muy lejano, deseaba y rogaba a quien quiera que fuera para que Alice regresara pronto antes de que todo esto se me fuera de las manos. Pero sabía que no podía contar con eso por lo que de último recurso correría al hospital y hablaría con Carlisle.

 _Debía de hacer algo._

Primero sacaría el tema a colación.

Estaba frente a mi camioneta por lo que patee la rueda de la camioneta y me gire dispuesta a enfrentarla, había estado reuniendo valor desde que me levante, no iba a tolerar más escusas.

— ¿Te importaría que vaya a verte hoy? — me pregunto antes de que abriera la boca.

 _Sentí como si fuera un globo y me fueran pinchado para explotarme._

— claro que no — murmure aún fuera de combate.

— ¿Ahora? —

— Claro — subí a la camioneta — aunque necesito enviarle esto a Lizzi —

— Ya lo hago yo — sonrío de oreja a oreja, pero algo andaba mal, esa alegría no le llegaba a los ojos — sabes que aún así llegaría primero que tu —

— Como quieras — murmure, tomo el sobre y se dirigió a su auto.

 _No pude devolverle la sonrisa._

Cuando llegue a mi casa estaba ahí y en el sitio de Anthony, por lo que no se quedaría mucho, deje la mochila en el porche y ella se levanto de donde estaba sentada en las escaleras.

— ¿Damos un paseo? — me tomo de la mano y me arrastro al fulano paseo.

No quería pero no encontraba la manera de protestar, en mi cabeza estaban encendidas miles de alarmas, eran tan ruidosas que no me fijaba por donde estábamos yendo. Cuando nos detuvimos el pánico había disminuido solo un poco porque sabía que necesitaba una oportunidad para aclarar las cosas, me fije que estábamos cerca de la casa ya que todavía la podía ver.

Era un simple paseo.

Me recosté a un árbol mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos.

— Está bien — dije con valentía — hablemos — deseaba ser tan valiente como soné.

Inspiro profundamente.

— Edward, nos vamos —

Yo también hice lo mismo, era una opción válida y pensé que estaba preparado pero necesitaba agotar todos los recursos primero.

— ¿Por qué ahora? Bells solo tenemos que esperar otro año…—

— Edward, ha llegado el momento. De todos modos, ¿Cuánto tiempo más podemos quedarnos en Forks? Carlisle apenas puede pasar por un treintañero y actualmente dice que tiene treinta y tres. Por mucho que queramos, pronto tendremos que empezar en otro lugar — fruncí el ceño porque su respuesta me confundió.

Pensé que nos íbamos para dejar a su familia vivir en paz ¿Por qué se van ellos si nosotros nos vamos también? La mire tratando de entenderlo todo pero su mirada frita y pétrea no me dijo nada o quizás si… Me dieron ganas de vomitar.

— Cuando dices nosotros… — susurre porque lo había malinterpretado todo.

— Me refería a mi familia y a mí — cada palabra sonó separada y clara.

Me pase las manos por el cabello en un intento de aclarar mis pensamientos me costó un tiempo pero pude volver a estar en condiciones.

— Está bien — dije con firmeza — voy contigo —

— no puedes Edward —

— ¿Por qué? —

— el sitio no es apropiado…—

— ¡No me importa! — Apreté mis manos en puños — ¡Donde sea que estés tú por mi está bien! —

— no te convengo Edward —

— No seas estúpida Bella — mire su cara para ver si reaccionaba ante su nombre, ese que tanto me paliaba para que se lo dijera, pero nada — eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida —

— Mi mundo no es para ti — repuso con tristeza.

— ¡Lo que ha ocurrido con Jasper no ha sido nada Bella! ¡Nada! — Grite — ¡Lo prometiste! ¡Prometiste en L.A que siempre permanecerías…! —

— Siempre que fuera buena para ti — me interrumpió bruscamente — lo que paso con Jasper no fue nada que no se esperara ya —

— ¡No! — Grite aunque parecía más bien una súplica — ¿Esto tiene que ver con mi estúpida alma? ¡Pues no me importa! ¡No la quiero! ¡No la quiero si no te tengo a ti! — Estaba histérico y furioso — ¡Llévatela porque ya es tuya! — ella respiro hondo una vez más y clavo la mirada ausente en el suelo durante un buen rato.

Cuando levantó la mirada, me parecieron diferentes, mucho más oscuros, como si el oro liquido se fuera desvanecido para dejar un hondo y enorme pozo sin fondo.

— Edward no quiero que me acompañes — pronuncio las palabras frías y distantes, sin dejar de mirarme, sin dejar de tragarme con sus ojos.

Paso un momento en que tuve que repetir esas palabras varias veces en mi mente, intentando darle la forma correcta a la realidad oculta detrás de ellas.

— ¿Tu… no… me… quieres? —

Las palabras sonaban extrañas, como si ese orden no fuera natural.

— No — sus ojos me miraban sin remordimiento.

— Eso cambia las cosas — soné demasiado tranquilo quizás porque todavía no comprendía lo que me estaba diciendo.

— en cierto modo te eh querido…— ella siguió hablando pero el aturdimiento estaba sacudiéndose entre ida y venida en esos lapsos de tiempo estaba tomando conciencia de lo que me decía —… he permitido que esto llegara demasiado lejos y lo lamento — crudo y sin tregua la compresión fluía esta vez de forma continua.

 _Corroyendo y comiéndose todo a su paso._

— ¡No! — articule tratando de alcanzarla, quería tocarla para eliminar esa horrible mascara helada que me estaba mostrando — no lo hagas — di un paso pero vagamente sentí como mi pie se enredaba y me hacia caer al piso.

Ahí me quede.

Alce el rostro para mirar como se quedaba ahí sin hacer nada durante unos instantes, mis palabras habían llegado demasiado lejos y las de ella también lo habían hecho. Quise levantarme, plantarle cara y gritarle que se quedara, que no me dejara, pero el aturdimiento iba y venía.

 _Como si fueran las olas cuando se acerca una tormenta._

— No me convienes Edward — invirtió el sentido de sus primeras palabras pero esta vez sonaban más duras, más crueles — no te quiero — de pronto ya no podía verla como era.

 _No me convienes_ ¿Cuántas veces lo pensé y me había engañado a mi mismo? Por fin ella había visto la verdad. Mi visión se volvió borrosa y distorsionada. Claro que tenía razón, yo más que nadie estaba consciente de que no estaba a su altura.

— Si… si eso es lo que quieres — no supe si lo pronuncie como era, la garganta me escocía y aún así ella no perdió su impasible paciencia, tampoco su rostro frio y distante.

Asintió una sola vez.

Estaba perdiendo la batalla, se me había entumecido todo el cuerpo, quería pararme y salir corriendo solo para ver si lograba recordar donde estaban mis piernas, creo que empezó a llover porque algo me estaba mojando la cara.

 _Todo era tan confuso._

— me gustaría pedirte un favor, si no es demasiado — su rostro se descompuso unos segundos pero su expresión cambio rápidamente a la misma serena frialdad.

Me pregunto cuanta lastima y mediocridad vio en mí para que su máscara se cayera lo suficiente para que yo lo notara, incluso a través de la lluvia que caía en mi cara…

— Lo que quieras — murmure ligeramente fuerte, mi boca tenía un sabor salado.

Sus ojos se derritieron lo suficiente mientras la miraba bajar hasta mi altura, me pareció ridículo ¿Cómo una escoria como yo hizo bajar a una diosa como ella? Mi mente lo atribuyo de nuevo a la lástima, hasta el más vil de los asesinos sienten lastima alguna vez en su vida _¿Por qué no la tendría ella que era perfecta?_

— No hagas nada desesperado o estúpido — me ordeno y sentí como la dulzura de la miel que se veía en su iris se derramaba en los míos con una intensidad sobrecogedora — ¿Entiendes lo que digo? — Asentí sin fuerzas — me refiero a Anthony, te necesita y debes cuidar de él — sus ojos se volvieron fríos de nuevo con una expresión distante en el rostro.

 _Quizás solo fue mi imaginación…_

— lo haré — murmuré y ella se levanto en toda su majestuosidad.

— Te haré una promesa a cambio — dijo solemne — te garantizo que no volverás a verme, no regresare ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto así que podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada — su voz se hacía lejana y el golpeteo de mi corazón presionaba detrás de mi orejas a medida que se me aceleraba el pulso — será como si nunca hubiera existido —

Los arboles empezaron a dar vueltas y mi estomago se retorció hasta casi hacerme doblar en dos, es solo que no sentía ninguno de mis músculos, por lo que tratar de moverme fue inútil.

— No te preocupes, eres humano tu memoria es un autentico coladero — sonrío con amabilidad.

— ¿Y tus recuerdos? — le pregunte a pesar de sentir que me asfixiaba, incluso soné como tal.

— Bueno yo no olvidare… pero los de mi clase nos distraemos con suma facilidad — sonrío una vez más pero a pesar de todo esa alegría no le llegue a los ojos.

Dio un paso hacia atrás.

— Supongo que esto es todo, no te molestaremos más — a pesar de mi estado de ánimo eso capto mi atención y ella lo noto — los demás se fueron, yo me quede para decirte adiós —

— Alice…— susurre con la voz temblorosa, todos se fueron y no iban a volver, ni siquiera pude despedirme.

— quería despedirse pero la convencí de que una ruptura limpia sería lo mejor para ti — quise gritar no me importaba sanar más rápido como se pretendía, solo fuera querido despedirme.

 _No volveré a ver a Alice._

Procure acompasar mi respiración, necesitaba concentrarme para buscar una manera de salir de esta maldita pesadilla.

— Adiós, Edward — dijo con la misma calma.

— ¡Espera! — grite suplicando mientras intentaba levantarme, mis piernas adormecidas no me permitieron avanzar, caí sobre mis manos y un ardiente dolor cruzo mi brazo izquierdo.

Mi respiración quemaba.

 _Por un momento creí que se acercaba a mí… solo por un momento…_

Su mano acaricio mis cabellos, le ataje antes de que la apartara y la apreté con tanta fuerza que la herida con los puntos ya no pude sentirlos.

— No te vayas — implore.

— Edward…—

— Nomedejes — lloré casi gritando las palabras pero salían amontonadas y sin entender — nomedejes — _quise acercarme más_ — nomedejes — _quise levantarme_ — nomedejes — el peso del dolor me mantenía en el suelo.

— Cuídate mucho — se soltó de mi mano con lo que yo sentí que fue fuerza, pero lo más seguro era que no estuviera sosteniéndola como pensaba.

Una ligera brisa artificial se levanto para golpearme el rostro y las hojas se agitaron con la misma brisa.

 _Se había ido._

Dolor.

— ¡Isabella! —

 _Se fue._

Fuego.

— ¡Isabella! —

 _Ya no estaba._

Furia.

— ¡Isabella! —

Me agarre de esa furia insólita que me había invadido, me levante sosteniéndome de los árboles y con la respiración pesada comencé a caminar, por supuesto el rastro había desaparecido _ipso facto_ , pero seguí caminando cada vez más rápido… sin importarme nada… no podía hacer otra cosa… no podía dejar de andar… si dejaba de buscarla todo habría acabado.

El amor, la vida, su sentido… todo se habría terminado.

— ¡Isabella! —

Empecé a correr, correr, correr y correr.

Seguramente pasaron horas pero para mí solo eran segundos, no hace nada ella estaba frente de mí, no hace nada ella me amaba… corrí hasta que me caí, me volví a levantar y seguí corriendo.

— ¡Isabella! —

El bosque parecía el mismo por mucho que yo corriera o quizás estaba corriendo en círculos, tal vez era un círculo muy pequeño. Me caía más de lo que podía mantenerme en pie, hubo un momento en que alce la mirada al cielo para darme cuenta que estaba oscuro. Mi pie se quedo atascado en algo y caí al suelo, trate de levantarme pero me fue imposible el cansancio me venció. Al final solo me quede ahí tirado, cuando deje de moverme tuve la sensación de que el tiempo transcurría más rápido de lo que lo hacía mientras corría.

¿Siempre reinaba semejante oscuridad de noche? Lo más normal es que algún débil rayo de luz se filtrara entre los árboles para luego alcanzar el suelo… pero no esta noche.

Esta noche el cielo estaba oscuro como la boca del lobo.

Reinó la oscuridad durante mucho tiempo hasta que escuche que me llamaban. Era mi nombre, sonaba sordo, sofocado por la espesa maleza pensé en responder… debía responder… para cuando llegue a la conclusión de hacerlo ya todo ruido había cesado y mi nombre no se escuchaba por ninguna parte. La lluvia cayó mucho después haciendo que tomara conciencia de nuevo, mi mente estaba en una especie de neblina tan densa y oscura que no me permitía pensar, estaba aferrado a ella con todas mis fuerzas incapaz de hacer algo más, incapaz de hacerle frente a eso que prefería ignorar.

La lluvia me molestaba un poco, estaba helado. Deje de tener los brazos extendidos para cubrirme la cara con ellos, de nuevo escuche que me llamaban y pensé en contestar pero no encontraba suficiente fuerza. Repentinamente tuve la sensación de que no estaba tan solo como creía en ese oscuro bosque, era el sonido como de un enorme animal olisqueando algo, intente hacer algo, correr, gritar o quizás pelear, porque sonaba como un enorme animal… pero no hice nada.

Nada me importaba.

Cuando por fin tuve fuerza si quiera para ladear la cabeza, alguien me arranco los brazos de la cara, la luz impacto sobre mis ojos y los cerré de forma instintiva.

— Edward — no reconocía la voz, pero él al parecer sí — ¿Te lastimaron, Edward? — lo mire fijamente intentando comprender lo que me decía, sus palabras tenían un significado pero una vez llegado aquí ¿Qué importancia tenían los significados? — Edward — el extraño volvió a pronunciar mi nombre con familiaridad — me llamo Sam Uley, tu padre me envió a buscarte — se coloco de rodillas dándome ligeras palmadas en la cara.

 _Mi padre._

Eso llego a algún lado de mi cerebro, logro tocar alguna fibra, aunque ya nada importaba.

Nada más tenía valor.

El extraño me miro con paciencia, al ver que no respondía se encogió de hombros y agarro mi brazo para levantarme del suelo con facilidad, de forma rápida y ágil. Me paso el brazo por la cintura y uno de los míos estaba rodeando sus hombros. Debía de estar preocupado pero no quedaba nada en mi interior capaz de hacer que sintiera algo. Paso mucho rato desde que mis pies se arrastraban por el suelo cuando el tal Sam Uley freno de golpe.

— ¡Anthony! — grito con voz resonante.

 _Mi padre…_

— ¡Lo encontré! — volvió a gritar haciendo el que murmullo que se escuchaba a lo lejos cesara para erguirse con más intensidad, muchísimas luces estaban cegándome segundos después.

Solo distinguía la voz de Sam Uley, luego la de mi padre, quise responderle pero no me salía nada, estaba aturdido por el montón de luces y sonidos. Parecía un funeral. Me di cuenta que estábamos en el porche de nuestra casa solo porque pude ver la enorme mano de Sam abrir la puerta de golpe, sentí que me tiraban en algo, probablemente el sofá, solo hasta entonces supe que Anthony había estado cargando gran parte de mi peso.

Me cubrieron el cuerpo entero, estaba titiritando. Una cabeza gris apareció a mi vista, estaba inclinado sobre mí ayudando a colocar otra manta encima, unos segundos después pude reconocerlo.

— ¿Edward? — lo mire tratando de colocar atención, quise responderle — soy el doctor Gerandy — lo reconocí después de eso — Edward dime una cosa ¿Estas lastimado? — intente pensar en eso por más de un minuto ya que me sentía confundido, Sam Uley había hecho la misma pregunta solo que formulado de otra manera, la diferencia parecía implicar algún otro significado.

El doctor permaneció a la espera.

— No — respondí en un murmullo — no estoy lastimado — mentí porque estaba seguro que el doctor no podía hacer nada frente a lo que yo mismo ignoraba.

— ¿Qué te paso? — Pregunto curioso con una de sus manos en mi muñeca y la otra en la frente — ¿Te perdiste en el bosque? — la neblina se estaba acentuando otra vez por lo que intente pararla por unos segundos.

Esto era importante… _para Anthony._

— Si me perdí — conteste tratando de que sonara más alto, había un montón de gente en la habitación aunque el más cercano a mi era Anthony.

— ¿Te sientes cansado? —

Asentí sin fuerzas para hablar esta vez, la neblina volvió a consumir mi mente, por lo que tome la orilla del edredón y me tape completo. La inconsciencia iba y venía. Mi mente despejaba lo suficiente para escuchar como Anthony despedía a todos dando las gracias y me hundía de nuevo cuando quise ir a mi habitación.

Salía… entraba… salía… entraba… salía… entraba…

Desperté del letargo con el sonido del teléfono. Anthony se había sentado frente a mí y lo oí refunfuñar mientras iba a atender, empezó a discutir tan alto que pudo sacarme de la inconsciencia que quería tragarme de nuevo. Recamaba algo a Billy, sobre unas hogueras y una celebración, luego colgó después de agradecerle al viejo rey por enviar a sus muchachos, el tal Sam y sus amigos. Solo cuando Anthony se sentó de nuevo frente a mí capte algunos de sus gruñidos. La Push estaba celebrando la partida de los Cullen, a él le parecía ridículo pero sorprendente que lograran mantener las fogatas encendidas con este tiempo.

Moví la mano para apartar la manta y la neblina me trago de nuevo… mis ojos se abrieron cuando algunos rayos de luz me molestaron.

— Lo siento — Anthony me había quitado la manta de la cabeza — no quise despertarte hijo —

Nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos.

— Papá — murmure mirándolo directamente a los ojos — estoy bien — si prestaba atención lo suficiente casi podía ver como una arruga se le había formado en la frente.

— ¿Te dejó solo en el bosque? —

Lo mire con inquietud.

— No seas estúpido — la réplica en mi voz sonó plana y vacía — soy un hombre —

— un hombre con bastante mal el sentido de la orientación — tanteó él con suavidad, queriendo no disgustarme — dime Edward si te dejo solo —

— ¿Cómo supieron donde buscar? —

Eludí a pregunta.

— Por tu nota — saco algo del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones, lucia sorprendido mientras me lo entregaba.

El papel estaba sucio, arrugado y húmedo, mi letra estaba ahí, tan clara y desordenada como puede ser mi letra, rezaba: _Me fui a dar un paseo con Isabella, volveré prono, E._

— Cuando no llegaste a la hora de siempre llame a los Cullen pero nadie contestaba, fue cuando llame al hospital y el doctor Gerandy me informo de la noticia —

— ¿A dónde se fueron? —

Anthony me miro fijamente antes de responder.

— ¿No te lo dijo Bella? — Su pregunta sonó suave, extremadamente suave, pero escuchar su nombre fue como un maldito camión de carga — A Carlisle le ofrecieron un puesto en Phoenix, supongo que le prometieron un montón de dinero —

Phoenix, justo al lugar donde nunca irían, recordé la brillante luz del sol en su punto más alto y como se estrellaba contra su piel en miles de exquisitos reflejos coloridos… una autentica agonía me azoto al recordar su rostro.

Me encogí.

Recordar dio rienda suelta a eso que estaba tratando de ignorar, me quede atónito ante su fuerza, capaz dejarme sin respiración.

La espesa neblina volvía de nuevo…

— Edward — esta vez Anthony no fue tan cuidadoso — _¿Te dejo?_ — aún con la neblina imponiéndose pude captar que no se refería a mi inexistente sentido de orientación.

Otro golpe sordo me hizo echarme hacia atrás, gemí dolorido.

— Quiero irme a mi habitación — me levante a trompicones, hasta tuve que sostenerme de su hombre para no caerme.

— ¡Edward! —

Me tape los oídos con las manos.

— ¡Edward! —

Corrí escaleras arriba y cerré de un portazo, colocándole cerrojo a la puerta, no me importaba si Anthony entraba aquí tumbando las bisagras, no quería hablar ni ahora, ni nunca.

Una terrible sospecha se formo en mi interior después de leer la nota, alguien había pasado por aquí y aunque todo estaba como lo deje, agarre el reproductor de la cama y lo abrí. _Vacio_. Busque el álbum que estaba en el piso. _Vacio_.

No había nada, ninguna canción, ninguna foto, ninguna prueba de nada.

 _Será como si nunca hubiera existido…_ me había prometido.

Note el piso sobre mis rodillas luego sobre mis manos, después de unos segundos contra mi mejilla, esperaba desmayarme o perder la consciencia, pero mi desgracia fue mayor y me obligo a sentir.

Dolor… mucho dolor…. oleadas y oleadas de dolor… descubrí que apenas me habían rozado hasta este momento, momento que se acabó, ahora se alzaron barriendo mi mente y cuerpo, hundiéndome con fuerza y rapidez, en una espiral asquerosa, totalmente repugnante…

… y no salí a la superficie.

 _ **HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA VOLVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

 _ **Sé que esto es inesperado y que probablemente me mataran porque muchas están esperando el capítulo final de Me prefieres a Mi. Pero no se espeluquen jajaja. Pronto me montare con eso, es injusto pero estoy tan apegada con la historia que me da dolor montar el último cap. Prometo que lo hare, solo necesito tiempo y acostumbrarme a la idea, muchas dirán que es malo, una ratada, la peor tortura que les pueda dar, pero les pido tiempito. Lo subiré pronto.**_

 _ **¡AHORA ESTAMOS AQUÍ POR LA CONTUNUACION DE CAMBIO DE ROLES! Espero que les haya gustado los primeros cap de Amantes Inocentes, no prometo que subiré todas las semanas pero subiré seguido, estoy segura que por lo menos este trimestre de clases tendré más tiempo para escribir, así que aquí estoy, subiendo esta fabulosa secuela.**_

 _ **No me odien por Me Prefieres a Mí y ámenme por Amantes Inocentes. Pido mucho lo sé, pero las adoro y estoy muy agradecida con ustedes.**_

 _ **¿Reviews? ¿Porfa? ¿Sera que se lo merece esta mala chica que quiere ser buena por ustedes?**_

 _ **Les deseo lo mejor como que Edward Mesen caiga a tus pies, rogándote que no lo dejes.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

.

.

 _Octubre_

.

.

 _Noviembre_

.

.

 _Diciembre_

.

.

 _Enero_

.

.

 _El tiempo pasa, aunque duela como el infierno arde, pero pasa… incluso para mí._

Anthony cerró la puerta del frente de golpe.

— ¡Ya basta Edward! ¡Te vas a casa! — grito quitándome la mochila del hombro.

Lo mire confundido, no había atendido a lo que estaba hablándome mientras salíamos, es más ni siquiera era consciente de que él me estuviera diciendo algo, por lo que no estaba seguro del porque de su arrebato.

— ¿Cómo dices? — pregunte.

— Voy a enviarte con Elizabeth, a Los Ángeles — aclaro él exasperado.

Me tomo unos segundos comprenderlo.

— ¿Qué eh hecho? — con esa simple pregunta toda la sangre que tenía Anthony en el cuerpo se le subió al cerebro y la vena de la sien empezó a palpitar.

No entendía, mi comportamiento había ido sin problemas durante los últimos cuatro meses, después de esa primera semana que ninguno de los dos mencionaba, no había faltado a la escuela, iba al trabajo y nunca rompía el toque de queda, aunque no hubiera un toque de queda que romper porque no salía para ningún lado.

— Es que no haces nada, ese es el problema — me apoye en la pared detrás de mí, me sentía cansado físicamente por todo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para mantener la atención.

— No entiendo — murmure alzando las cejas perplejo — ¿Quieres que consuma droga y ande con una pandilla? —

— ¡Consumir y una pandilla sería mejor que… que arrastrarse de una lado a otro todo el tiempo! — Grito a todo pulmón — ¡Preferiría tener que meterte a la cárcel en vez de recordarte que tienes que comer! —

Mire hacia otro lado.

— no sé de qué estás hablando —

— Sorprendente es que supieras de que hablo — cerré los ojos con pesar, me había esforzado para evitar cualquier manifestación de taciturnidad, eso incluía no arrastrase y comer sin que me lo recuerden.

— Yo no me arrastro y como bien — masculle tratando de quitarle la mochila para irme al colegio, no me lo permitió, en vez de eso me tomo del brazo y me arrastro a la cocina — ¡Suéltame! — solté tropezándome con mis pies.

— ¡Come! — grito la orden mientras me sentaba de golpe en la silla que estaba frente a la mesa.

Había demasiada comida, por lo que sospechaba que él no la había hecho, me cruce de brazos importándome menos haber quedado desaliñado, lo mire impasible y creo que vi emoción en los ojos de Anthony, sabía que mi mal genio estaba empezándose a sentir.

 _Era deprimente saber que tu padre se alegraba porque estuvieras cabreado._

— ¿Si como estarás bien? —

— ¿Con regularidad? — Su cara era de pocos amigos — Sería estupendo, mírate las muñecas — lo hice y no note nada extraño, quizás las mangas me quedaban un poco grandes pero eran las mismas de siempre — comer cuando el cuerpo lo exige no es bueno, por eso se crearon tres comidas al día y todos los días Edward —

— Lo siento papá — mi disculpa sonó plana e inexpresiva, empecé a comer para tranquilizarlo.

— Hijo — murmuro ya más calmado sentándose a mi lado — no debí decir que te arrastrabas, eso sería hacer algo, estas como… sin vida — dio en el blanco y suspiré pensaba que estaba consiguiendo engañar a Anthony, quería evitar que sufriera, pero todo el esfuerzo fue en vano.

— papá…—

— No, no, escúchame — me quito la capucha y comenzó a pasarme la mano por el cabello — está muy largo, necesitas un corte —

— de acuerdo papá — respondí automáticamente.

— ¡No joder! — Grito golpeando la mesa, me hizo saltar — ¡No quiero que estés de acuerdo con todo lo que diga! — volví a suspirar, escuchando en mi mente vagos recuerdos de los días pasados.

 _Eddie come…_ está bien papá.

 _Eddie revisa los mensajes de tus amigos…_ de acuerdo papá.

 _Eddie recuerda llamar a tu madre…_ si papá.

 _Eddie están pasando un programa que te gustara, ven a verlo…_ iré papá.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? —

— Edward, hijo…— lo mire comprendiendo que me hablaba como se le habla a un animalito asustado, estaba tratando de suavizar mi reacción ante sus próximas palabras — no eres el único que ha pasado por esto, ya sabes —

— lo sé — intente hacer una mueca pero no logre hacer que mis músculos se movieran.

— escucha, campeón, quizás… creo quizás necesitas un poco de ayuda —

— ¿Ayuda? —

— Cuando tu madre se fue y te llevo con ella… fue realmente duro para mí — logre torcer el gesto viendo como sus ojos estaban pendientes a cada una de mis reacciones.

— se eso papá —

— Sin embargo, me sobrepuse — señalo — hijo, tu no lo estás haciendo, eh esperado mejorías con el tiempo, pero todos sabemos que no estás mejorando —

— estoy bien —

— quizás si hablaras con alguien… con un profesional…—

— ¿Quieres que me vea un loquero? — chille.

— podría ayudar —

— también podría no hacerlo —

No sabía nada sobre el psicoanálisis. Estaba seguro que no funcionaba a menos que el paciente fuera relativamente sincero y no estaba dispuesto a pasar el resto de mi vida en la una cárcel llena de paredes acolchonadas si decidía abrir la boca y desahogarme acostado en un sillón.

— también podrías ir con tu madre…—

— ¿Quieres que me vaya? —

— es no es lo que yo quiero — protesto frustrado.

— Bien, porque no me voy a ir — miro mi expresión obstinada — saldré esta noche, llamaré a los chicos —

— ¡Tampoco es lo que quiero! — Golpeo otra vez la mesa — ¡Deja de hacer lo que yo quiero y haz lo que tú quieres! — una diminuta sonrisa más parecida a una mueca que a una sonrisa se formo en mi boca, era tan pequeña que ni siquiera Anthony logro verla.

 _¿Cómo le explicaba a mi padre que no quiero nada?_

— Edward no creo soportar continuar viendo como intentas esforzarte aún más, no eh visto a nadie intentarlo tanto, duele verlo hijo — me levante ignorando olímpicamente todo lo que me había dicho.

— Ya comí, me voy a la escuela, no me esperes porque saldré con los chicos — agarre la mochila que estaba tirada en el piso y casi corrí hasta la puerta.

Podía escuchar sus pasos detrás de mí.

— Hijo solo quiero que seas feliz — agarro mi brazo antes de que pudiera saltar a la lluvia que caía a cantares, me gire a verlo con rostro impasible — Esta bien, no pido eso, pero solo pido que no estuvieras tan desdichado y por eso me gustaría que fuera con tu madre, quizás sea más sencillo lejos de Forks —

— No voy a irme — dije más alto de lo normal, con mis ojos llameando en cólera.

Él suspiro aliviado por contemplar algún rastro de emoción.

— ¿Cuál es el problema? —

— Es mi último año, se iría todo a la mierda si me cambio de un momento a otro —

— eres un buen estudiante, lo resolverás —

— no quiero agobiar a mi madre y a Charlie —

— sabes que los dos están locos por tenerte de vuelta —

— en California hace demasiado calor —

— ¡Para de una vez Edward! — Grito de nuevo — ¡Los dos sabemos lo que está pasando aquí y no es bueno para ti! — Me gire caminando hacia la camioneta — han pasado meses, no ha habido cartas, ni llamadas, ni mensajes, ningún tipo de contacto de parte de ellos y mucho menos de _ella_ ¡No puedes seguir esperándola! — abrí la puerta de la camioneta y su mano la cerro de golpe.

Lo enfrente lleno de furia.

— Cállate — masculle empuñando las manos, estuve a punto de tirarme del cabello por mera frustración, pero no lo hice y había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo había tocado — no estoy esperando a nada ni a nadie —

— hijo…—

— Me voy a la escuela — me monte en la camioneta con rapidez y cerré de un portazo — no me esperes para la cena, saldré con los chicos — avise con voz monocorde.

Arranque antes de que tuviera tiempo a reaccionar.

Con las prisas de huir de Anthony fui el primero en llegar al instituto, eso era bueno porque podría estacionarme donde se me diera la gana y malo porque me dejaba mucho tiempo libre y estaba tratando de evitar tenerlo. Antes de que mi mente pudiera pensar en todas las acusaciones de Anthony saque el libro de Cálculo y empecé a hojearlo. Intentaba encontrarle sentido a lo que decía, aunque leer matemática era peor que escucharlas en clases, pero había mejorado en eso. En los últimos meses había invertido mí tiempo en esta materia de lo que era habitual en mí, por consiguiente me había vuelto bastante bueno.

Cuando el estacionamiento se lleno tuve que apresurarme para hacer la terea de _Lengua y Literatura,_ estábamos leyendo _Rebelión en la Granja_ , un tema bastante fácil y diferente a las estúpidas novelas románticas del siglo pasado. El timbre sonó, salí de la camioneta colocándome la capucha aunque no sirvió de nada, todo el abrigo se había empapado a causa de mi cabello mojado.

— Edward — me gire porque sabía que esa era Jessica — ¿Trabajas mañana? — la mire intentando descubrir porque se mostraba tan preocupada, nunca había faltado al trabajo, era un empleado modelo.

— ¿Mañana es sábado? — pregunte dándome cuenta que Anthony tenía razón, mi voz sonaba apagada, sin vida.

— Sí, así es — asentí y aparto su mirada caminando más deprisa — te veré en Español — se despidió con un gesto de mano y corrió hasta desaparecer por la esquina.

 _Nunca más volvió a molestarse en acompañarme a clases._

Me senté de mala gana en el aula de matemáticas, seguía compartiendo asiento con Mike pero desde hace meses había dejado de saludarme o hablarme, sabía que estaba cabreado con mi comportamiento antisocial. No iba a ser fácil pedirle que me hiciera un favor, quise dejarlo para otro día pero mentir no era un lujo que podía permitirme en estos momentos. El profesor me miro mal cuando no quise quitarme la capucha, pero sorprendentemente no me dijo nada.

Cuando la clase termino cinco minutos antes, maldije internamente, el tiempo siempre pasa rápido si me esperaba algo desagradable.

— ¿Mike? — suspiré antes de que él volteara.

 _Desearía que se hubiera quedado sordo en los últimos meses._

— ¿Me hablas a mí, Edward? — pregunto con incredulidad.

— Claro — murmure golpeándole torpemente el hombro con una mano.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Se alejo de mi toque con amargura y pretendí ignorar eso — ¿Necesitas ayuda con mate? —

— no, solo quería preguntarte si quieres hacer algo esta noche — sonreí con un poco de esfuerzo para que pareciera sincero — una salida de chicos ¿Qué te parece? — soné como un horrible actor de teatro y él me miro con suspicacia.

— ¿Por qué me lo pides a mi? — sus ojos mostraban todavía desagrado.

— Siempre eres el primero en quien pienso cuando quiero salir — me encogí de hombros, era más o menos verdad, al menos era el primero en quien pensaba cuando quería huir de Anthony.

Eso lo aplaco.

— ¿Dónde quieres ir? —

Me estruje los sesos en busca de un lugar.

— ¿Qué tal ese restaurante nuevo que abrieron en Port Ángeles? — creo haber escuchado algo de alguien ¿O fue un cartel que vi? Mike me dirigió una mirada rara, como si estuviera loco.

— lo cerraron hace meses por una plaga de ratas, salió en todos los periódicos y noticieros Edward — asentí levantándome del asiento, quizás de ahí fue que se me ocurrió.

— bueno, tú debes de estar más en la onda ¿Qué opinas? — su cara se ilumino a pesar de sí mismo.

— hay un bar que lo abrieron hace unos meses, ya fui y es bastante bueno ¿Te recojo como a las siete? — sonreí asintiendo y él se levanto dándome con el puño por el hombro.

No me paso desapercibido que estaba vacilante y desconfiado.

El resto del día transcurrió con rapidez, a veces me sorprendía la espesa neblina que volvía borrosos mis días, estaba parado frente a mi clóset sin recordar como llegue aquí, aunque eso no me importaba. Todo lo que le pedía a la vida era, precisamente eso, perder la noción del tiempo.

No luche contra el aturdimiento mientras buscaba cualquier cosa para colocarme, a veces era más necesario en algunos momentos que en otros, apenas me di cuenta del montón de basura que veía siempre que abría la puerta, esa que estaba debajo de una pila de ropa que nunca me colocaba.

Oí el claxon y tome el pasamontaña metiéndome todo el cabello dentro, salí al tercer bocinado, revise que tuviera dinero e identificación para esta noche, recitaba mentalmente las emociones que tendría que fingir con Mike, era fácil con Anthony porque era constante, en cambio Mike era más difícil, había pasado mucho tiempo sin pensar en que podría hablar con otra persona que no fuera mi padre.

— Gracias por salir esta noche — trate de sonar sincero.

— no hay problema pero… ¿De qué se trata todo esto? — pregunto mientras conducía calle abajo.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —

— ¿Por qué tan repentinamente decidiste salir? —

— Necesitaba un cambio — me encogí de hombros.

Pasamos un largo trecho en que ninguno de los dos decía nada, suspiré y decidí que esto tenía que cambiar, además no era agradable que te miraran como si en cualquier momento te fuera a salir un tercer ojo.

— ¿Qué tal te va con Jessica? —

— tú la vez más que yo — no había reaccionado como esperaba, así que me esforcé por obtener algo mejor.

— es difícil hablar mientras trabajas… ¿Te importa? — señale el radio y negó con la cabeza buscaba una emisora que fuera inofensiva, la que estaba sonando se me hacía bastante familiar.

— ¿Desde cuándo escuchas _rap_? — frunció el ceño.

— Desde siempre — respondí automáticamente — ¿Has salido con alguien últimamente? —

Él refunfuño un par de cosas y le pregunte con verdadero entusiasmo, lo que él confundió con interés, se embarco en una historia tremenda y solo necesite acomodarme en mi asiento y relajarme el resto del viaje. Mientras Mike estuviera hablando quería decir que esta salida estaba yendo bien.

El club estaba lleno y tuvimos que pagar para entrar porque había un evento con unos cantantes novatos que al parecer estaban teniendo éxito, nos sentamos en una mesa a disfrutar el espectáculo y Mike observo a las dos chicas que integraban la banda todo el rato, eso me salvo de estar fingiendo prestar atención. La banda era ruidosa y mis tímpanos de quejaban. Había un olor desagradable en el aire y muchísimos ruido. Quería escapar pero sabía que sería hasta más tarde cuando nos diera hambre y fuéramos a comer.

— ¿Quieres algo de beber? — le pregunte a Mike.

— sí, gracias —

— Ya vuelvo — fui hasta la barra a esperar que me atendieran.

Fue una suerte, justo en ese momento la banda había dicho que tocarían su mejor canción y era esa era una horrorosa canción empalagosa y romántica. Mire a mi alrededor evitando cuidadosamente las parejas besándose mientras se restregaban unos a otros, me concentre en las mesas de billar que estaban al fondo, era difícil ver los rostros de los chicos porque había una espesa neblina que los tapaba, me imagino que debe ser por el montón de cigarrillos que cargaban todos en las manos.

— Aquí tienes — mis dos cervezas llegaron y pague a la chica dándome la vuelta con la mirada fija en las mesas de billar.

Me senté frente a Mike y le pase la cerveza.

— Te perdiste una buena canción — me riño.

— lástima, después compro el CD — asintió tomando un gran trago, una idea morbosa se me cruzo por la mente, quizás si lo emborrachaba lo suficiente no tendría que estar fingiendo nada.

Sonreí un poco.

— ¿Quieres jugar billar? — Me pregunto señalando por encima de su hombro — nos anote cuando entramos, me avisaron que ya nos tocaba ¿Sabes jugar? — una sonrisita autosuficiente se formo en sus labios.

— te hare trizas Mike — murmure tratando de que sonara entusiasta.

— ¡Ja! ¡Eso nunca Mesen! — caminamos hacia las mesas y de inmediato me di cuenta de donde provenía el olor asqueroso que se respiraba en el ambiente.

 _No era la transpiración de los bailarines, era la esencia asquerosa de la marihuana._

— Mike… —

— Lo sé, no lo sabía, cuando vine todo era más sano — murmuro dándome un taco — solo relájate, una partida y nos vamos, no pienso malgastar mi dinero — asentí terminándome mi cerveza.

La pista se lleno cuando música electro comenzó a sonar, era bastante bueno jugando pero Mike era mejor que yo, además estaba nervioso e incomodo, al principio culpe a la tres cervezas más que me había tomado durante el juego, no me di cuenta cual era el problema hasta que ya casi terminando la partida (Mike estaba sonriendo como el gato de _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas_ por mi evidente derrota) note a un chico que lucía aparentemente consiente, jugaba con hombres mayores en la mesa de al lado.

Unos minutos atrás parecía lucido, después cambio de semblante por culpa de una larga bocanada del porro que tenía en las manos. Mantuvo el aire en los pulmones durante unos segundos, luego lo soltó lentamente, vi como su expresión sé transformo, no lucia angustiado, ni mortificado, tampoco preocupado, no había alegría o satisfacción alguna, solo era una expresión demacrada, muerta e inexpresiva. Como si su cerebro estuviera fuera de su cabeza. El chico solo hacia lo que le ordenaban, el resto del tiempo solo miraba la nada, con el rostro ausente.

Mire a Mike comparándolo sin querer con el chico de rostro ausente. Aunque los dos eran rubios de tez pálida, Mike exudaba vida mientras que el chico era vacio, como una cascara sin nada dentro.

 _Me di cuenta a cuál de los dos me parecía más._

Me detuve a media jugada.

— ¿Edward? — Pregunto Mike.

— me siento mareado, saldré un rato —

Me miro extrañado.

— Claro — asentí dándome la vuelta para salir del club.

La calle estaba vacía por lo que me senté en la cera con las manos en la cara, intente con todas mis fuerzas no pensar en lo irónico que resultaba todo, nunca hubiera pensado que me podría convertir en muerto viviente con tanta facilidad y sin necesidad de ninguna droga, lo más gracioso del asunto es que odio esas cosas pero mi cuerpo lo puede producir fácilmente.

 _Me eh vuelto un maldito drogadicto… era deprimente comprobar a lo que eh llegado para sobrevivir._

Una figura se coloco delante de mí.

— ¿Te sientes bien? — pregunto la voz irritada de Mike.

— Sí, ya estoy bastante mejor — alce la vista sonriendo un poco — además no quise dejar que me terminaras de patear el trasero —

Su rostro se ilumino de nuevo.

— Te dije que era bueno — me tendió la mano sonriendo y me levante con torpeza — yo también estaba mareado, nunca más vendré a este lugar se volvió asqueroso, estoy seguro que el algún momento de esta noche mi cerebro sufrirá algún tipo de colapso —

— No serás el único — repuse al tiempo que comenzábamos a caminar.

— ¿Dónde quieres comer? —

— Me da igual — me encogí de hombros.

— De acuerdo — él empezó a hablar sobre las chicas que estaban al lado de nosotros y lo buenísimas que se veían cuando se inclinaban para golpear la bola de billar, aunque era incapaz de recordar otra cosa que no fuera la cara asunte y sin vida del chico rubio.

No me di cuenta hacia donde me llevaba Mike, solo fui consciente que todo era más oscuro y tranquilo, me gire dispuesto a pedirle disculpas por haberlo ignorado ya que su parloteo había cesado. Me fije que sus hombros estaban tensos y caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, miraba para todos lados con nerviosismo. Pasábamos por una calle oscura y todas las tiendas estaban cerradas, excepto una, tenía enormes letreros de neón de color verde brillante, era el nombre de la tienda: Pete el Tuerto. Me pregunte si en ese tienda harían buenos tatuajes, desde donde estaba los diseños que se encontraban pegados al cristal se veían distorsionados.

De pronto se abrió la puerta de la calle, aparecieron cuatro enormes hombres morenos y con los brazos llenos de tatuajes. Me volví a mirar a Mike, tenía los ojos fijos en los brillantes arcos dorados de McDonald's, no lucia asustado pero si cauteloso, trataba de no llamar la atención de los tipos.

Me detuve repentinamente con una fuerte sensación de _déjá vu_. Mire a los cuatro tipos con más atención, todo esto era diferente en una calle distinta pero sin duda la escena era muy parecida. También uno de ellos era enorme, con las manos llenas de anillos, que incluso con la poca luz parecían brillar como diamantes.

Justo fue este tipo quien se quedo observándonos.

— ¿Edward? — Me susurro Mike — ¿Qué carajos haces? ¡Vámonos! —

— creo que conozco a esos chicos…—

Me estaba volviendo loco ¿Qué diablos intentaba hacer? Debería dar media vuelta y no andar buscando problemas, debería refugiarme en el aturdimiento (sin el cual era incapaz de funcionar) y evitar recuerdos. Pero me encontraba dando un paso hacia ellos, aunque buscaba en mi cabeza la imagen del hombre de la vez pasada para compararlo con este que tengo en frente, no lo conseguía. Mi cuerpo era mejor que eso, sentía adrenalina por una futura pelea y miedo porque estaba seguro que saldría perdiendo.

— ¡Edward, regresa! — me grito Mike, lo ignore.

No entendía el extraño impulso que me embargaba, era sin sentido, pero yo no había sentido ningún tipo de impulso o sentimiento durante tanto tiempo… así que lo seguí. Mi cuerpo se lleno de adrenalina, no supe porque. Quizás era todo por el recuerdo pasado que por este. No veía razón para sentir miedo, es más no creo que exista algo que pudiera darme miedo, al menos no físicamente.

 _Era una de las ventajas de haberlo perdido todo._

Ya estaba a mitad de calle cuando alguien tironeo de mi capucha.

— ¡No puedes entrar en una tienda de tatuajes! — me reclamo Mike.

— ¿Por qué no? — Pregunte soltándome de su agarre — ya tengo dieciocho — _la tan anhelada mayoría de edad_ , sonreí con amargura solo de pensar en eso.

— ¡Tienes que tener veintiuno! — Me recrimino señalando el letrero donde rezaba la advertencia — ¿Estás loco? —

— solo quiero ver algo…—

— ¡Esos tipos te molerán a golpes! — Estaba a punto de chillar, lo presentía — ¿Quieres suicidarte? —

Esa pregunta me llamo la atención, así que lo mire directamente a los ojos, con expresión seria y serena.

— no, no quiero suicidarme — no lo eh considerado nunca, le debía mucho a Elizabeth y sentía una tremenda responsabilidad con Anthony — solo me voy a hacer un tatuaje — él se había quedado con la boca abierta, no sabía si era por lo que le dije o porque su pregunta había sido retorica y la conteste con bastante seriedad.

— Edward…—

Lo empuje por el pecho con suavidad.

— Solo vete, te alcanzo cuando termines de comer — le di la espalda porque detestaba como me miraba y seguí caminando hacia la tienda de tatuajes.

Los hombres nos miraban con curiosidad.

— _¡Edward da media vuelta ahora mismo! —_

Me paralice de inmediato, no era Mike el que chillaba, yo conocía esa voz furiosa, una hermosa voz, suave como las campanillas al tintinear, incluso aunque sonara airada. _Era su voz_. Me sorprende que no haya caído de rodillas acurrucándome ante del dolor. No sentí ninguna pena. Nada en lo absoluto.

Todo se me aclaro por completo como si de la nada fueran puesto mi cerebro dentro del cráneo, era consciente del olor, el frio y los sonidos que se encontraban a mi alrededor.

Estaba en _shock._

— _¡Vete con Mike! —_ Ordeno la misma voz enojada _— me prometiste que no harías nada estúpido_ —

Saudí la cabeza en un intento de comprender la situación, estaba solo, parado a mitad de la calle, sabía que ella no estaba aquí, pero a pesar de eso la sentía cerca, imposiblemente cerca por primera vez desde… desde el final. La voz mostraba interés, un furioso y airado interés, ese que me parecía tan familiar y tenía una vida entera sin oír.

— _Mantén tu promesa_ — la voz se iba desvaneciendo, como si se la fuera llevado en viento con mucha suavidad.

Analice rápidamente todas las opciones en mi cabeza.

 _Opción uno: me había vuelto irremediablemente loco._ Quizás mi cabeza ya no era capaz de proporcionar la droga del aturdimiento por lo que necesitaba otro modo de desahogarse del dolor. Eso explicaba oír voces en mi cabeza, precisamente _su voz_ y que no me hiciera daño.

 _Opción dos: quería engañarme a mí mismo pensando que todavía ella podría importarle lo que me pasara._ Era algún tipo de satisfacción a un deseo, es decir, un alivio de la pena que sentía. Eso también explicaba lo de oír su voz en mi cabeza, seria exactamente lo que diría si estuviera aquí y le afectara lo que me podría pasar.

No había un tercera por lo que la segunda era la mejor opción, tenía la esperanza de que fuera un analgésico natural proporcionado por mi subconsciente, en vez de algo que exigiera mi hospitalización, por lo menos si no resultara así y fuera la primera, esperaba no llegar a la alturas de quitarme la ropa y correr por todo el pueblo desnudo.

 _Contaba con Anthony para que eso no sucediera._

Tal vez no estaba siendo demasiado cuerdo, pero lo cierto es que me sentí… agradecido. Lo que más temía era perder el sonido de su voz y le aplaudí a mi subconsciente por haberla rememorado incluso mejor que mi mente consciente. No me permitía pensar en ella y mostraba bastante control al respecto, pero era humano y a veces fallaba, había mejorado tanto que a veces era capaz de eludir el dolor por varios días. Las consecuencias eran el aturdimiento infinito.

 _Entre la pena y la nada… había escogido la nada._

Lo más inteligente era salir de aquí ahora mismo, era estúpido estimular las alucinaciones pero me encontraba decepcionado porque su voz se había ido. Di otro paso para probar.

— _¡Edward da media vuelta! —_ grito con furia.

Sonreí un poco.

Era su ira la que yo quería oír a pesar de que fuera falsa y un dudoso regalo de mi subconsciente, este era camino potencialmente destructivo me llevaría hacia una insegura estabilidad mental, pero solo así podía creer que yo aún le importaba a ella.

Solo habían pasado unos segundos desde que me había planteado mis dos proféticas opciones ¿Será que ellos sabían que yo estaba disfrutando de un inesperado momento de locura?

— ¡Aspirante! — me saludo el hombre con las manos llenas de anillos que creí haber conocido.

La voz en mi mente rugió de furia.

— ¿Aspirante? — pregunte deteniéndome en la alcantarilla, por debajo de mis pies transcurría agua de color negro.

— Sí, aspirante a hacerse un tatuaje — el hombre sonrió mostrando sus brazos llenos de tatuajes multicolores — ¿Qué piensas hacerte? —

— No lo sé, no lo había pensado — mire el cristal lleno de dibujos y ninguno me llamo la atención.

Ahora que estaba más cerca descubrí que el hombre que me hablaba no se parecía en nada al que intento hace un año matarme a golpes, estaba desilusionado y la voz de mi cabeza se había quedado callada.

— ¿Entonces porque vienes sin nada en la mente? — ladeo la cabeza confundido.

— pensaba que me iluminaria en el camino — me encogí de hombros y los cuatro hombres parecían realmente desconcertados, sentí la necesidad de explicarme — quizás tampoco pensé en nada en cuanto leí que podían entrar solo chicos de veintiuno — señale el letrero y todos se giraron a verlo.

— ¿Eso? — El moreno de los anillos me miro con una sonrisa — lo quitaran pronto, estate tranquilo chico, te aviso que soy bastante bueno dibujando, podría hacerte un boceto si quieres — todos se rieron disfrutando de una especie de chiste privado y dude si de verdad estaba siendo sincero o solo se burlaba.

La amenaza que me había impulsado a cruzar la calle se había evaporado, estos no eran aquello hombres peligrosos que yo recordaba, incluso parecían buenos chicos, por lo que suspiré perdiendo el interés.

— entonces... ¿Te atreves? — pregunto uno que estaba recostado en la puerta.

Trague saliva pesada.

— No sé — murmure.

— No dolerá tanto, será pequeñito para comenzar — ahora todos parecían entusiasmados con poner en mi cuerpo una tinta que no se borraba nunca.

Sonreí con cortesía.

— será otra noche chicos, adiós — me despedí con la mano y me di media vuelta caminando hacia donde estaba Mike con los ojos dilatados por la ira.

— ¡Más te vale chico! — grito la voz del moreno de los anillos.

Levante la mano agitándola en el aire, definitivamente eran buenos chicos.

— ¿Qué demonios te sucede? — Me reprocho Mike — pudieron ser unos delincuentes o psicópatas ¡No los conocías! —

— Quería hacerme un tatuaje, después cambie de opinión — me encogí de hombros — cuando lo piense mejor podría hacerme uno, pero no está noche — le explique sin mirarlo.

— Estas muy raro Edward — mascullo malhumorado — me la da impresión de no conocerte —

— Es solo un tatuaje Mike — lo golpee por el hombro con una mano — ¿No es lo que hacen los chicos de nuestra edad? —

— ¿Tatuajes? Claro, yo tengo uno en la pierna — me sorprendí al escuchar eso — ¿Tratar de buscar problemas? No, eso no lo hacen —

Mientras caminaba mi mente estaba preocupada, mi droga natural que me hacia sentirme seguro no terminaba de aparecer y me encontraba lleno de ansiedad cada minuto que se retrasaba su llegada.

Mike estaba cabreadísimo conmigo, no hablo durante toda la cena a pesar de mis vagos intentos de entablar conversación, cuando llegamos al auto le subió todo el volumen a su emisora favorita dándome una clara indirecta de que no quería charlas.

No me importo las canciones ni las letras, mi mente se encontraba bastante llenas de miles de cosas en que pensar. Estaba esperando el aturdimiento o el dolor (aunque esto último volvería tarde o temprano) había roto mis propias reglas y estaba seguro que lo iba a pagar caro. No conseguía lograr que la neblina regresara para protegerme.

 _Me sentía más vivo que nunca y eso me aterraba._

A pesar de todo, la emoción más fuerte que sentía en estos momentos era el alivio, nacía desde lo más profundo de mí ser. Lo mucho que me esforzaba para no pensar en ella, me esforzaba igual para no olvidarla. Todas las noches a últimos momentos antes de que pudiera dormirme recordaba vagamente cosas de ella, cosas como el color exacto de sus ojos, la sensación de su piel fría y perfecta sobre la mía o incluso el hermoso sonido de su voz. Tenía miedo de que mi memoria al final fuera un colador, incapaz de recordar nada. Bastaba que creyera que ella existía para que yo pudiera vivir.

 _Podría soportar todo lo demás mientras supiera que Isabella existía._

Esa era a razón por la que me hallaba atrapado en Forks, si me fuera a Los Ángeles o algún otro lugar soleado ¿Cómo tendría la certeza de que ella existía? Aunque en realidad no importaba, sabía que ella no iba a volver. Era una forma muy dura de vivir: prohibiéndome recordar y aterrorizado por el olvido.

Me sorprendí cuando la fachada de mi casa salto a mi vista.

— Gracias por la salida Mike — dije mientras abría la puerta — fue... divertido — esperaba que _divertido_ fuera la palabra apropiada.

— Seguro —mascullo.

— Ciento haberte asustado —

— Da igual Edward — murmuro con enfado viendo el parabrisas.

— ¿Nos vemos el lunes? —

— Sí, claro, adiós — arranco el auto sin mirarme si quiera.

En cuanto entre y cerré la puerta detrás de mí, se me había olvidado todo. Me conseguí a Anthony con la cara enfurruñada y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, plantado frente a las escaleras.

— ¿Hola? — dije pasando hacia la cocina por un vaso de agua.

Necesitaba llegar al piso de arriba con rapidez antes de que mi cuerpo decidiera derrumbarse por causa de la crisis.

— ¿Dónde has estado? — me pregunto enojado.

— Con pandillas papá, tomando heroína — coloque el vaso en el fregadero —como querías —

— La heroína no se toma — lo ignore — ¡Edward! — gruño.

— Te dije que saldría con los chicos — empecé a caminar hacia las escaleras — ¿No lo recuerdas? —

— Hum — volvió a gruñir.

— ¿Ahora qué? — me gire antes de subir por las escaleras necesitaba quitármelo de encima rápido, no quería que se le llegara a ocurrir la idea de seguirme al segundo piso.

— Está bien — dijo después de estudiar mis ojos, se sorprendió de haber encontrado algo inesperado — ¿La pasaste bien? —

— Bebí un par de cervezas y jugué billar — me encogí de hombros — estuvo bastante bien — sus ojos se entrecerraron y corrí escaleras arriba — buenas noches papá — me quite todo hasta quedarme en ropa interior y me tumbe en la cama.

El dolor… el dolor fue atroz.

Sentía que me había abierto el pecho, extirpado los principales órganos vitales y dejado ahí, tirado, sangrando y con la herida abierta, palpitando a pesar del tiempo transcurrido. Sabía racionalmente que mis pulmones estaban intactos, ya que jadeaba en busca que de aire con la cabeza dándome vueltas. El corazón también lo tenía en su sitio, latiendo y latiendo, mandando ondas de dolor al todo el cuerpo, pero no podía escucharlo e imaginaba como de azules y frías deben de estar mis manos.

Me acurre sujetándome con fuerza el pecho. Apretaba los puños y los dientes estaban a punto de perforarse entre sí, la necesidad de gritar me atormentaba pero no permitiría ni un solo sonido, al menos no consciente. Luchaba por recuperar la negación, el aturdimiento, que la droga adormeciera todos los músculos y huesos de mi cuerpo, pero no paso nada.

A pesar de toda esa avalancha de emociones oscuras, sabía que iba a sobrevivir. Que podía soportarlo y empezaría a vivir con él, no es como si el dolor se hubiera debilitado, es como si yo me fuera fortalecido lo suficiente para resistirlo. Fuera lo que fuera que hubiera pasado esta noche, me logro despertar.

 _Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no sabía lo que me esperaba mañana._

 **Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

 **Muchas gracias a todas esas lindas chicas que me escribieron, les adoro un montón y son mi motor para seguir con este apasionante pasatiempo.**

 **Espero con ansias sus graciosísimos y hermosos reviews.**

 **Les deseo lo mejor como que Edward Mesen corra por tu cuadra desnudo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Era una tarde sin mucha actividad en el local de los Newton.

Me encontraba mirándome las manos que jugaban con los números de la caja registradora, las fuertes voces junto a las risotadas me hicieron alzar la vista, la cabellera llena de rizos de Jessica se notaba a penas entre el montón de accesorios para excursionistas que cargaba encima. Dos hombres con trajes de leñadores habían venido a surtirse y mientras se tomaban un respiro para hablar de sus anécdotas, la rubia casi corrió hasta donde me encontraba.

— ¡Eh, Edward! — Me llamo — si quieres vete, no me importa quedarme sola — corrí a ayudarla porque estuvo a punto de caerse de tantas cosas que cargaba en las manos — gracias — sonrió soltando un suspiro.

No había conseguido drogarme por lo que todo me parecía tan cercano y ruidoso. Me senté en la caja registradora y comencé a facturar, quería sacarme la conversación sobre osos gigantes de más de dos metros que el excursionista pelirrojo juraba haber visto, sin éxito claro. Jessica corrió de nuevo a recibir las cosas que cargaban en las manos y facturarlas enseguida.

— enserio Edward — murmuro ella buscando para anotar sus ventas, la señora Newton nos obligaba a hacerlo para saber quien vendía más y a quien debía darle un bono — cuando esos dos terminen, echare el cerrojo — solté un suspiro, agarrando la mochila del suelo.

— ya que insistes… —

— ¡Jess! ¿Terminaste? — pregunto el hombre que tenía como una especie de concha en la piel de la cara.

— Está bien — me tranquilizo Jessica seguramente al ver la cara que puse al verlos — de vez en cuando se pasan por aquí, ya los eh visto —

Asentí.

— Te veré el lunes — murmuré.

— pero es cierto, no era nada en comparación con es bestia, si en cuatro patas era más grande que tu, negro como la tinta, voy a ver si le digo al guarda forestal…— las puertas se cerraron llevándose la voz excitada del pelirrojo.

Corrí a la camioneta tratando de evitar el chaparrón que caiga afuera, la lluvia sonaba escandalosa pero el rugido del motor cuando lo encendí apago todo sonido del exterior.

No quería volver a la casa vacía, la noche anterior había sido espantosa y no era de esos chicos masoquistas por lo que intentaba por todos los medios evitar esa escena, aunque nunca terminaba, ni siquiera cuando disminuía lo suficiente como para que pudiera dejarme dormir. Luego de eso venían las malditas pesadillas. Siempre las había tenido, pero ahora eran cada noche, lo que más odiaba es que no eran pesadillas en general, sino una sola pesadilla que era siempre la misma. Se supone que todos tiene que aburrirse después de meses de lo mismo, pero yo no, siempre sentía lo mismo y me despertaba gritando en medio de la noche. Anthony ya se acostumbro, al principio corría a mi habitación con pistola en mano a balear a cualquier intruso a su paso, después se compro tapones para los oídos.

Lo más patético del asunto es que mi pesadilla no daba miedo. Ninguna puñetero zombi o algún tipo de monstruo, ni siquiera alguien con un machete que dijera _¡Buuu!_ En realidad no era nada, solo era un interminable vacio lleno de arboles dispuestos en forma de laberinto que servían para crear una prisión ensordecedora, tan llena de silencio que aturdía, yo siempre estaba corriendo frenético tratando de alcanzar algo (era el punto donde más deseaba despertarme pero jamás lo lograba) pero nunca lo conseguía y era entonces cuando llegaba el vacio donde no había nada para mi, donde todo era lúgubre y desértico. Era total y absoluta nada… entonces despertaba gritando.

Cruce en una dirección que no sabía que me había metido, trataba de evitar la casa pero no tenía ningún lugar a donde ir, me fuera gustado volver a estar drogado, pero no conseguía recordar como llegue a ese estado, seguía sin olvidar la pesadilla ni todo aquello que me hacía daño, tampoco quería acordarme del bosque. Detuve la camioneta a un lado y me abrace el torso tratando de mitigar el dolor del hoyo sangrante en mi pecho.

 _Será como si nunca hubiera existido…_ solo eran palabras en mi mente sin la claridad perfecta del día anterior, era como si las leyera de un libro pero aún así esas putas seis palabras provocaban que me retorcieran del dolor.

Me incline hasta colocar la cara en el volante e intente respirar.

Me preguntaba cuánto duraría esto, si quizás en algunos años cuando la pena y el dolor disminuirían lo suficiente podría mirar hacia atrás y recordar todo lo malditamente afortunado que fui en esos pocos meses, estaba seguro que me sentiría agradecido por todo lo que me dio sin yo merecerlo y era más de lo que yo había pedido. Quizás algún día ocurra eso.

 _Como_ _si nunca hubiera existido…_ ¡Eso es ser demasiado imbécil! ¿Cómo se le ocurría si quiera pensar que con llevarse las fotos y los regalos todo sería como antes? ¿Qué cabeza sensata pensaría de esa forma? ¿O tendría que decir cruel? Todo lo importante era la evidencia física, en realidad era lo único malditamente importante en esta complicada ecuación.

 _Yo había cambiado, mi interior se había alterado._

Todo es tan distinto hasta llegar al punto de ser irreconocible, incluso mi exterior parecía distinto, tenía el rostro cretino, pálido, huesudo y con las enorme ojeras producto de las pesadillas. Empecé a golpearme la cabeza con el volante, mientras intentaba apartarme de la mente ese dolor tan insoportable.

 _Como si nunca hubiera existido…_ ¡Vaya mierda! ¡Eso es una enorme mierda! ¿Cómo se atreve a hacer una promesa que inmediatamente se rompió? ¿Cómo se le ocurrió prometer algo que no va a cumplir? Entonces me detuve en seco… pensar en todo eso me hizo ver que estaba siendo ridículo. ¿Por qué tendría que honrar yo una promesa que la otra parte había violado? ¿A quién le importaba si yo era estúpido y temerario? ¡No! ¡No había ninguna jodida razón para que yo no lo fuera! Entonces empecé a reírme torpemente por la falta de aire, la sola idea de encontrar peligros en Forks era deprimente.

Mi depresión sirvió para que me distrajera, logre que el dolor disminuyera y así poder reclinarme en el asiento, me sumergí en pensamientos deprimentes en vez de dolorosos, estaba lleno de posibles ideas tratando de encontrar algo que hacer en un pueblito como Forks, en mi absurda cabeza paso la idea de que me sentiría menos como mierda si no respetaba algo que estaba roto… ¿Pero cómo? Forks ahora más que nunca es lo que siempre pareció, seguro y aburrido.

Mire fijamente el parabrisas pensando en posibles ideas que eran todas de la misma magnitud de patéticas, logre cruzar los brazos y mantenerme allí hasta que la lluvia aminoro lo suficiente para dejarme ver por el parabrisas, sabía en qué calle estaba y era muy consciente de que bloqueaba el paso para el garaje de la casa, intente concentrarme en irme porque ahora era yo el peligroso vagabundeando por ahí herido y medio psicópata. Estuve a punto de agarrar la palanca cuando vi un cartel en la casa que reconocí como la de los Marks. En realidad solo era un trozo de cartulina con letras mayúsculas y negras. Justo en ese momento dejo de llover por completo y me imagine los ángeles cantando _¡Aleluya!_

 _A veces la voluntad divina se cumple._

Quizás no era voluntad divina, sino que había muchas maneras de ser arriesgado solo tenía que abrir bien los ojos. Aunque también es poco probable que las motocicletas que estaban debajo del cartel donde rezaba: SE VENDEN TAL COMO ESTAN, sirva para otra cosa que no sea chatarra, pero estaban justo donde yo necesitaba, en el momento oportuno y fue suficiente para saltar del camión, comencé a andar hacia lo que Anthony describiría como algo temerario y estúpido.

Mi padre todos los veranos que iba a visitarme le hacía prometer a Lizzi que jamás me dejaría montarme en una moto, su terror estaba bien infundado ya que por ser policía de un pueblito pequeño no tenía mucha actividad con ladrones pero si con accidentes de tránsito y la mayoría eran de jóvenes montados en moto que desgraciadamente no supieron maniobrar en las calles húmedas y mojadas de Forks.

Aunque aprendí a conducirlas gracias a Ethan que tiene una fantástica _Harley_ la única vez que se la mostré a Lizzi estuve una semana castigado sin cenar, además de videojuegos y tabla de surf incluyendo mi transporte de cuatro ruedas, básicamente fue un exilio ¡Ni siquiera me dejo ir a la escuela! Con lo que yo amaba el sol y el cielo despejado, estar encerrado fue una tortura, después que paso todo me hizo prometerle (Anthony también tuve que prometérselo ese mismo día cuando me llamo) que más nunca conduciría una moto, generalmente planeaba romperla cuando estuviera fuera de su control y en una universidad lo bastante lejos como para no atormentar a ninguno de los dos… pero ahora era diferente… había mantenido tantas promesas… odiaba tanto ser un estúpido chico bueno…

Toque el timbre con una nueva resolución.

Quería ser el _chico malo_ , el que es estúpido y osado, el que nadie le dice que hacer y mucho menos se conforma con una camioneta que va a menos de 100km/h, también quería estar enojado y romper promesas ¿Por qué conformarse solo con una?

— ¿Edward Mesen? — el chico era uno de los novatos del instituto y su cabeza rubia a penas si me llegaba por el pecho, no lograba acordarme de su nombre.

— ¿Cuánto por la moto de afuera? — pregunte agitando el pulgar por encima de mi hombro.

— ¿De verdad? — Asentí seriamente — no funcionan _bro_ — alce una ceja porque eso era obvio y él se rio entre dientes — ya que insistes puedes llevártelas, mi madre hizo que papá las sacara a la calle para que las recojan como basura, el cartel es solo un intento de chiste —

— ¿Seguro? —

— ¿Le preguntamos? —

Lo mejor sería no involucrar a nadie que pudiera decirle a Anthony por ahora me conformaba con ser un _chico malo_ a escondidas.

— te creo —

— te echo una mano, pesan —

— gracias, pero solo necesito una —

— sería mejor si te llevaras las dos, podrás aprovechar las piezas de la que no uses —

Sonreí un poco porque eso era una buena idea.

El niño me ayudo a montar las dos a la camioneta, parecía deseoso de desprenderse de ellas y bastante agradecido conmigo, así que de la guantera saque diez dólares y se los pase.

— ¿Para mí? — Sonrío — ¡Gracias! — Me subí de un salto y antes de cerrar la puerta me la detuvo con la mano — Oye _bro_ , ¿Qué harás con las motos? No han funcionado en años —

— Me lo imaginaba, tal vez Dowling — murmure pensativo hasta estos momento no me había detenido a pensar sobre eso, claro podría hacerlo yo pero me tomaría meses yo sabía _algo_ de mecánica, más no de reconstruir algo casi desde el inicio…

— Dowling te cobrara más de lo que valen…—

— ¿Sabes qué? Tengo un plan — lo interrumpí cuando la repentina iluminación llego como un rayo — conozco a alguien — sonrío aliviado y extendió el puño para que se lo chocara, lo hice.

Era un buen chico.

Hice rugir el motor tratando de que fuera más deprisa, no quería que Anthony llegara primero por alguna loca y remota posibilidad de que su esposa y otro hijo lo corran más temprano que de costumbre. Atravesé el porche delantero y deje abierta la puerta mientras me precipitaba al teléfono.

— con el jefe Mesen, por favor — dije cuando su ayudante contesto el teléfono — soy Edward —

— ¿Paso algo Eddie? — su voz atragantada se escucho al otro lado de la línea, sonreí un poco.

— Traga primero papá, no paso nada, estoy bien — suspire buscando un bolígrafo y papel — necesito la dirección de los Black —

— ¿Y eso para qué? —

— quiero visitar a Maggie, hace meses que no la veo y estoy aburrido —

— ¡Eso es una estupenda idea! ¡Anota, anota! — cuando empezó a darme la dirección su voz sonaba excitada y feliz.

 _Cada vez que esto ocurría demostraba que era un pésimo actor._

La casa de Maggie no era ningún castillo, pero era bonita, de madera roja y pequeña. La cabeza de la princesa se asomo por una de las ventanas antes de que incluso yo bajara de la camioneta, eso se debía por supuesto al estruendoso sonido que alertaba a todo el mundo.

— ¡Ed! ¡Tiempo sin verte! — salió trotando hasta que dio un salto hacia a mí, abrí los brazos y la ataje sintiendo como toda su alta figura me abrazaba — ¿Cómo has estado? — su voz fue amortiguaba por sus brazos encima de mis hombros.

— ¡Hola princesa! — le devolví el abrazo con el mismo nivel de entusiasmo que desconocía de donde venia, sonreí con ganas — bastante bien, gracias — se separo para alborotarme el cabello con ambas manos quitándome la capucha en el proceso, sentí como si algo encajara en su lugar con un clic.

 _Era como dos piezas que se acoplaban en un rompecabezas._

— La onda oscura no va contigo Ed — me regaño dulcemente abriendo el abrigo oscuro y revelando una camisa gris plomo que cargaba debajo.

— ¡Mierda! se me olvida que no eres de las que respeta el espacio personal — su brillante sonrisa me hizo otra vez sonreír… solo porque que me gustaba sonreírle.

— ¿Todavía no superas lo de ese día? —

— ¡Querías matarme! — la acuse.

— ¡No seas una nenita dramática! —

— ¿Yo nenita? ¿Te parece poco haberme robado la ola? — pregunte tratando de parecer indignado.

— ¡Oh Dios! No puedo creer que caigamos en esto de nuevo — se quito el cabello de la cara con un brusco movimiento — te ordeno que dejes de pensar en eso — me apunto con un dedo mirándome desafiante.

— no eres mi princesa —

Ella sonrío con picardía.

— estas en mis tierras plebeyo, tienes que hacer lo que diga —

Alce las manos en señal de derrota.

— ¡ _Touch_! —

Soltó una risita divertida y eso me hizo recodar cuanto me gustaba Maggie Black.

Ella había cambiado mucho durante estos ocho meses, ahora estaba de la misma altura que yo pero su cuerpo era más voluptuoso, esbelto y definido en los lugares correctos, la suavidad de un rostro aniñado ya no existía sus pómulos se habían afilado lo que hacía resaltar sus exuberantes labios y ojos con pestañas de plumero, aunque no había perdido la dulzura que recordaba, su cabello caía como dos cortinas de satín negro hasta en final de su trasero, me sorprendí porque la última vez que la vi apenas le llegaba por la cintura.

— ¡Creciste! — dije asombrado.

— ¡Gracias! — dio una vuelta haciendo bailar a su cabello y ensanche mi sonrisa.

— ¿Cuándo vas a parar? — Sacudí mi cabeza a ambos lados — estas hecha una Miss Princesa Nativa — puso los ojos en blanco, quitándole merito a mi cumplido y yo nunca digo cumplidos porque si.

— ¡Bah! — Agito una mano — estoy hecha un esparrago, pero vamos entra para que saludes a mi papá — señalo el camino por encima de su hombro.

Camine detrás de ella mirando cómo se recogía el largo cabello en un complicado moño encima de su cabeza, algunos mechones quedaron dispersos alrededor de su rostro pero no parecían molestarle.

— ¡Papá! — Grito traspasando la puerta — ¡Mira quien está aquí! —

El viejo rey puso el libro que cargaba en su regazo e impulso su silla de ruedas hacia nosotros.

— ¡Hola Edward, que sorpresa! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?— nos dimos la manos — ¿Todo bien con Anthony? —

— Fenomenal, solo quería venir para saludar a Maggie — cuando dije eso los ojos de la princesa relumbraron con intensidad, además sonreía tanto que podría romperse las mejillas en algún momento.

— ¿Puedes quedarte a cenar? — negué con la cabeza sonriendo — ¡Oh vamos! Podría decirle a Anthony que venga — él también parecía entusiasmado por mí presencia.

— No, no puedo hoy, pero estate tranquilo regresare pronto, tanto que terminaras por echarme de tus tierras — después de todo si Maggie accede a mi estúpido y temerario plan tendríamos que hacerlo lejos de los radares de Anthony.

— Bueno, la próxima vez será — asentí y se disculpo para irse a su habitación.

Maggie me miro expectativa.

— ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? — pregunto ella.

— Lo que sea — me encogí de hombros — ¿Qué ibas a hacer antes de que apareciera de la nada? —

— trabajar en mi coche, pero podemos hacer lo que sea que quieras…—

— ¡No! ¡Eso está bien, quiero verlo! — asintió y caminamos hacia el garaje.

Me sorprendió lo cómodo que me sentía allí, era un recuerdo familiar pero de forma distante, no había recuerdos dolorosos del pasado reciente. Camine detrás de Maggie pasando por la maleza y árboles que ocultaba el garaje a la vista de la casa, era pequeño y cómodo, dentro tenía el Volkswagen que parecía completo.

— ¿De qué año es? —

— 1986, un clásico —

Sonrío orgullosa.

— ¿Y cómo van los arreglos? —

— está casi terminado —

— ¡Qué bien! —

— Mi padre mantuvo su promesa de la primavera pasada — murmuro en voz baja, apartando la vista de mi rostro.

— Mmm — dije yo sin emoción.

Todo ese intento la primavera pasada fue innecesario, ahora estaba totalmente a salvo pero yo iba a ver qué podía hacer para cambiar eso.

— Princesa ¿Sabes algo de motos? —

Se encogió de hombros.

— algo —

— bien… veras…— vacile dudando si mantendría la boca cerrada — hace poco compre un par de motos y están hechas mierdas, necesitan una buena mano de reparación casi desde el inicio y mis conocimientos de mecánica son básicamente de principiantes — tome un respiro ante sus ojos abiertos de par en par — pensé que tu serias la única capaz de ponerlas a andar —

— Oh… bueno — bajo la vista con su rostro tornándose rojo brillante — genial, podría echarles un vistazo — su rostro resplandecía y parecía halaga por el reto.

— la cosa es… es un secreto — balbuce atropelladamente — Anthony no puede enterarse, odia las motos y le daría un ataque, eso sin contar a mi madre que sería capaz de cruzar el mundo para venir a entrarme a palos —

Sus ojos se volvieron a abrir de par en par, sorprendida.

— ¿Qué? —pregunte a la defensiva porque sabía que venia después de esa reacción.

 _Eran la misma que me daban Ethan y Kellan porque a ellos tranquilamente los dejaban conducir una moto desde los quince años._

— ¿No te dejan? —

Me cruce de brazos frunciendo el ceño.

— Son peligrosas — masculle de mal humor.

— ¡Vamos Ed! ¡Es imposible! ¿Cuántos años tienes? —

— dieciocho, gracias —

— ¿Dieciocho? — Su cuerpo empezó a temblar levemente — ¿Dieciocho y todavía eres el bebé de la casa? —

— ¡Mira tú…! — mi advertencia murió en mi labios cuando estallo en carcajadas.

Me moría de vergüenza pero aun así me mantuve impasible, después que dejo de retorcerse de la risa cogió una llave y se inclino dentro del motor de su auto.

 _¿Por qué me toco un padre policía? ¿Era muy difícil que fuera una estrella del Rock o un mago?_

— así que eres un chico bueno ¿Eh? — Apreté mis dientes hasta el punto de dolerme me estaba sorprendiendo cuanto odio le tenía a esas dos palabras — tienes suerte soy la princesa que conduce cualquier cosa desde los catorce años y va a rescatarte — dijo ella en tono presumido y juguetón.

 _Algo dentro de mi dolió un poco… creo que fue mi fantasmal orgullo._

— ¡No por favor! — Me queje indignado — ¡Deja de decir cosas como esas o serás la última vez que veras mi cara! — amenace en plan de _chico malo_.

— ¿Y quién te ayudara a reconstruir las motos? — miro por sobre su hombro y sonrío ampliamente, me desarmo pero no se lo hice ver ¿Por qué tenía que toparme con mujeres con talentos extraordinarios?

 _Me sentía como un hombre inútil._

— No serás tú, si sigues diciendo esas cosas — murmure con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Vamos Ed! Deja de ser tan gruñón — me pico el ojo — tampoco me dejaban, pero eso es uno de los pocos beneficios de tener niñeros del sexo masculino — trato de apaciguar mi irritación y su sonrisa hizo que terminara por sonreírle un poco.

— también ser una princesa rebelde —

— ¡Claro! ¿Acaso parezco de las que usan zapatillas de cristal? — me pregunto enderezándose hasta apoyar el codo contra el auto y colocarse la mano con la llave en la cadera.

Mirándola bien parecía algo… abstracta.

Era lo suficientemente femenina para ser de la categoría de las chicas, pero tan masculina que solo con verla te dabas cuenta que podía patearte el trasero si a ella le daba la gana. Supongo que tenía razón al decir que había más de un beneficio de criarte en un entorno de puros chicos.

— ¿Entonces aceptas el trato? —

— De acuerdo — sonrío — acepto —

— Te pagare — anuncie y eso la ofendió.

— Por supuesto que no aceptare que me pagues — se cruzo de brazos haciendo morritos enojados.

Suspire.

— ¿Qué te parece un trato donde salgamos ganando los dos? — Continué improvisando sobre la marcha — tengo dos motos y necesito una sola ¿Podrías aceptar la otra? —

— ¿Cómo parte de pago? —

— Como obsequio de agradecimiento — sonreí de la forma más angelical que pude parecer.

Ella se lo trago.

— ¡Genial! — Hizo el gracioso baile de la victoria que la hacía ver tan mona y divertida — ¡Ya tengo la edad legal, así que podre conducirla! —

— oye… espera… ¿No tendrás problemas por manejar una maquina mortal siendo la princesa de la Reservación? —

Me dedico una sonrisa traviesa.

— ¡Exacto! —

— Eh creado un monstruo — ella rio — lamento perderme tu cumpleaños —

— Ándate tranquilo, yo también me perdí el tuyo — agito una mano restándole importancia — ¡Oye! ¡Se me acaba de ocurrir una excelente idea! — chillo entusiasmada.

— Adelante — murmure.

— ¡Podríamos hacer una fiesta compartida para celebrarlo! — volvió a chillar y yo resople con desdén.

— ¿Y darnos las motos como auto regalo? — pregunte de forma sarcástica.

No sé si quiso ignorar mi tono o le vale mierda mi aptitud, aunque con ella presentía que era la segunda opción.

— ¡Eso sería perfecto! — su voz contenía entusiasmo y excitación, en definitiva era la segunda opción — suena como una cita ¿No te parece? — sus ojos alumbraban como dos estrella en el cielo nocturno.

Hice una pausa y me patee mentalmente.

Necesitaba controlarme para no infundirle una idea equivocada a la _no tan pequeña_ princesa, pero me resultaba tan difícil porque desde hace tiempo no me sentía vivo, no de la manera para tener miedo pero si de la manera para sentirme ligero y sereno.

— Cuando terminemos las motos — dije al fin cediendo ante su entusiasmo, sonreí un poco — ¿Te parece? —

— Trato hecho — me extendió la mano y no las estrechamos — ¿Cuándo me las traes? —

— ¿Sería muy grosero si te dijera que las tengo en la camioneta? —

— ¿Grosero? — Agito la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia afuera — esa es una las mejores ideas que tendrás en tu vida —

— ¿Nos vera Billy? — murmure como un idiota pensando que desde aquí podía escucharme el viejo rey.

Ella me miro con una sonrisa traviesa por encima de su hombro.

— Seremos astutos — me giño un ojo.

Caminamos actuando de forma casual solo por si acaso, llegamos a la camioneta y cuando empecé a bajar la moto lo más rápido que pude ella hizo lo mismo con la otra, estaba a punto de ordenarle que dejara eso donde estaba cuando descubrí que era tan fácil para ella cargarlos como lo es para mí cargar una caja.

 _Si no estuviera sosteniendo una estuviera seguro que no pesan nada._

— Está no esta tan mal — dictamino Maggie mientras empujaba la moto hacia los árboles — valdrá algo cuando la terminemos… ¿Por qué me ayudaras, verdad? — pregunto dudando, recordando que no hablamos nada de eso en nuestro trato.

— por supuesto que sí, no se tanto como tu pero sería un excelente ayudante — de inmediato me entusiasmo la idea de tener algo que hacer — además esa será para ti —

— ¿Enserio? —

— ¿Me ves cara de mentiroso? —

Miro fijamente mi rostro y para hacerlo más dramático cerró un ojo.

— Nop… no la tienes, aunque cara ángel te encaja mejor — eso hizo que apartara la vista bruscamente — esa que cargas en las manos, si que valdrá un poco más — no sabía detectar que nivel de vergüenza y diversión se escuchaba en su vos, pero había bastante de las dos.

— De acuerdo — murmure.

— Tendremos que ahorrar dinero — de reojo vi como hacia una mueca al mirar el metal ennegrecido.

— No te preocupes por eso —

 _¡A la mierda la universidad!_ Grite en mi cabeza.

— Tengo mi microscópico fondo para la universidad que de todas maneras no serviría para ingresar a ninguna — continúe y me importaba un pito gastarlo, al fin y al cabo no planeaba irme de Forks.

— Edward estas lleno de grandes ideas — dijo con voz solemne.

Para Maggie era como si engañar a nuestros padres, agarrar el dinero destinado a mi educación y construir ataúdes en dos ruedas, fuera lo más racional y lógico que se me pudo haber ocurrido en toda mi vida. Solo a un adolescente le parecería perfectamente coherente… sonreí hasta casi partirme las mejillas.

 _Maggie Black era un regalo del Dios de los Chicos Buenos Que Quieren Ser Malos._

 **Espero que les haya gustado, perdonen algunos errores lo hice estando de guardia. Miles de gracias por esos reviews. Me alegran el día, la noche, la madrugada y cada vez que necesito alegrarme y entro a la cuenta solo por ustedes.**

 **Les deseo lo mejor como ser esa princesa que Edward necesita para que lo rescaten.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Nos sentamos a desmontar la roja, Maggie pidió permiso para quitarse la playera y me resulto gracioso que lo hiciera después de todo estábamos en su cobertizo donde convenientemente no podía entrar la silla de Billy, las motos estaban a salvo, casi podría jurar que la princesa escogió este terreno a propósito para hacer sus fechorías.

Mientras hacíamos nuestro trabajo Maggie parloteaba felizmente sin que yo tuviera que esforzarme mucho para mantener viva la conversación, me puso al corriente sobre cómo iba su segundo año en la escuela y como eran sus clases, también se quejo por los ridículos alumnos con sus ridículos padres que les inculcaban buenos valores.

— ¿No te parece lógico que si desde pequeños se les enseña que tienen que respetar a los jefes de tribus y princesas, te traten como tal? — pregunte después que termino de quejarse sobre varios chicos que la dejaban estar adelante en la fila para pagar la comida.

— ¡Patrañas! — Escupió — si es así solo los chicos recibieron _esa_ educación que dices — de solo imaginarme al montón de chicos detrás de Maggie y a las chicas odiándola sin ella querer nada de eso, hizo que una burbujeante necesidad de algo que no había hecho por meses saliera a la luz.

Me sorprendí cuando quise reírme, pero no lo hice.

Luego paso a relatarme todo sobre sus dos mejores amigos, Kitty una chica con la que mejor no se le dejaba el corazón roto ya que era cinta negra en karate y Embry un chico más alto que ella que era bastante inquieto en la escuela.

— Embry es un nombre raro — dije interrumpiendo su anécdota de cuando ellos tres se metieron a la cafetería y robaron la tarta de coco que era destinada para la directora del instituto.

Entonces ella volteo a mirarme y se rio.

— Embry se llama así por una estrella de telenovela que veía su madre desde siempre, pero no puedes burlarte de su nombre ¡Después se vuelve loco y terminas en la basura! —

— ¿Te lo ha hecho a ti? — pregunte levantando una ceja.

— No, nunca — suspiro riendo — es uno de esos chicos con valores como tú dices pero a otros si —

— vaya amigo que tienes —

— ¡Sí lo es! — dijo defendiéndolo vehemente — pero no hay que meterse con su nombre —

En ese momento se escuchó que la llamaban desde afuera.

— ¡Margaret! — grito una voz masculina.

— ¿Te llamas Margaret? — pregunte al reconocer que no era la voz de Billy.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo crees? ¡Solo soy Maggie! — Su bonito rostro se ruborizo — es solo el idiota de Embry que esta haciendo lo que mejor le sale —

— ¿Y es? —

— ser un idiota —

Sonreí divertido y Maggie como queriendo no decir nada a esperar si se iban sonó otra voz, esta vez femenina.

— ¡Maggie! — chillo la chica.

— ¡Aquí! — Grito ella de vuelta — hablando de la bruja y el diablo…— murmuro ella como si estuviera enojada.

Cuando me gire para observar a las dos ruidosas personas que entraron al cobertizo riéndose a más no poder, me sorprendí que se parecieran tanto y al mismo tiempo fueran tan diferentes. La chica que entro era de piernas largas y cabello negro corto hasta debajo del mentón con la raya en el medio, ojos con pestañas de plumero y pómulos altos, pero no sé porque su belleza no se compraba en nada con Maggie. Quizás porque a diferencia de esta chica la princesa no era consciente de sus hermosos rasgos. El chico era altísimo, incluso más alto que yo, corpulento con el cabello corto casi al rape y mirada ceñuda que estaba dirigida especialmente a mí.

— Maggie… — empezó él y ella lo atajo alzando una mano mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Automáticamente cerró la boca.

— Lo conozco, mi papa está en la casa y siempre trabajo más cómoda así — el chico asintió cruzándose de brazos con cara de pocos amigos — chicos este es Edward, amigo de confianza — me levante de inmediato e hice un saludo con la cabeza.

Los dos no dejaban de mirarme, aunque claro cada intención estaba bastante clara en los dos.

— Hola Edward — saludo la chica sonriendo ampliamente y extendiendo la mano para que se la tomara, tuve que corresponderle la sonrisa y le di un apretón rápido.

Gruñí internamente cuando ella me guiño el ojo.

El chico se relajo de inmediato y me extendió la mano con una sonrisa.

— eres el chico de Anthony ¿Verdad? —

— Así es — murmure viendo como mi mano se perdía en la monstruosidad de la suya.

— tu padre es bien recibido por aquí — comento con despreocupación, ignorando la mirada asesina que le estaba dedicando Maggie.

— Eso escuche — sonreí cortésmente.

— ¿Y qué hacen chicos? — pregunto Kitty sin dejar de mirarme.

— Edward y yo vamos a reparar estas motos — la explicación era poco exacta pero fue suficiente para que el grandulón me trata como si me conociera toda la vida y entabláramos una conversación.

A Maggie y a mí nos bombardeo con montones de preguntas que casi siempre respondía era ella, la chica como no sabía nada de motos, ni de piezas o componentes, abrió la puerta del Golf y se sentó ahí a escucharnos como si estuviera acostumbrada a ser una participante silenciosa. De vez en cuando me miraba así que procure que eso no me afectara, sobre todo cuando lo hacía más tiempo del que es debido.

Maggie y Embry estaban inmersos en si podían reconstruir varias piezas para que saliera más económico todo cuando decidí que tenía que irme, mire el cielo fuera del cobertizo, estaba colocándose más y más oscuro. Con un suspire me dirigí hacia donde estaban dos pequeños baldes, uno lleno de agua con jabón y otro solo con agua.

Maggie me siguió dándome una mirada de disculpa.

— Lo siento por dejarte rezagado —

La mire sonriendo.

— ¿Recuerdas que soy prácticamente un principiante en todo esto? — Ella asintió — así que relájate no siento nada, estaba aprendiendo de ustedes mejor dicho — no estaba mintiendo me sentía cómodo y hasta había aprendido un par de cosas útiles para autos.

— ¿Entonces porque te vas? —

Señale por sobre mi hombro.

— Cena. Anthony — me quite el exceso de agua en las manos y luego ella me paso las toallas para secarme — si no voy, el pobre terminara comiendo vaya a saber qué cosa — eso la hizo reír.

— terminare de desmontar las piezas esta noche y así sabré que más necesitamos —

— podrías hacer una lista para ir a comprar los componentes —

— ¿Cuándo planeas venir de nuevo? —

— ¿Mañana te parece bien? — pregunte al recordar que los domingos era la pesadilla de mi existencia.

Kitty y Embry intercambiaron codazos y muecas.

— ¡Eso sería estupendo! — Maggie sonrío — adelantaríamos muchísimo —

— de acuerdo, estaré por aquí temprano —

— ¿Te aguardo desayuno? —

— ¿Su alteza sabe cocinar? — bromee consiguiendo que me golpeara con el puño.

— ¡Cállate Ed! —

— tú sabes solo pregunto porque las princesas tienen todos esos sirvientes…—

— ¡Ahora si te lo ganaste! — se quejo agarrando agua y vi su intención por lo que me tape con la toalla y no consiguió mojarme.

Sonreí divertido.

Kitty le sonrío a Embry mientras le susurraba algo al oído. Maggie se molesto y les lanzo algo redondo que estaba a su alcance, por suerte los chicos consiguieron esquivarlo.

— ¡Basta los dos! — Ordeno irritada — ¡Largo de aquí! — los dos se levantaron dispuestos a irse a toda prisa.

— ¡No, no se vayan! — Interrumpí caminando hacia la salida — me tengo que ir de verdad, princesa nos vemos mañana —

— Nos vemos Ed — se despidió ella sonriéndome dulcemente, le sonreí en respuesta, se veía tan bonita incluso con la cara llena de grasa.

Tan pronto cuando estuve afuera escuche Kitty y a Embry aullar a coro.

— ¡Uauuuuuuuuuu…! —

Después escuche unos golpes continuos junto a unas cuantas maldiciones.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre tratarme así Embry Call? — grito Maggie con voz enojada.

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Me preocupe, estabas prácticamente desnuda y…—

Un golpe.

— ¡Esto es la parte de arriba de un traje de baño! — chillo ella.

— ¡Lo siento! — grito él.

Otro golpe.

— ¡Maggie deja de lanzar cosas! — grito Kitty.

— ¡Mierda! ¡No! ¡No puedes lanzar llaves inglesas Maggie! — gritaba Embry.

— ¡Ojala mañana asomen sus feas cabeza por aquí porque les hare tragar…! — dos golpes más y luego un montón de quejidos de dolor que se perdieron junto a la amenaza de Maggie.

Esa necesidad burbujeante en mi pecho se hizo insoportable y lo solté en forma de risa. Me estaba riendo. Oírme a mí mismo hizo que me maravillara por el simple hecho de que estaba riendo y no había nadie que me mirara. Me sentía ligero y extraño pero en el buen sentido, tanto así que volví a hacerlo y seguí maravillándome.

Cuando Anthony entro por la puerta yo estaba de un lado a otro preparando pollo frito y puré de patatas para acompañarlo.

— ¿Cómo estas papá? — le devolví una sonrisa y pase de sopetón por su lado yendo a la lavadora, tenía una pila de ropa pequeña pero aun así no quería que se acumulara.

— Hola Eddie — estaba sentado en la silla con sus ojos mirándome sorprendidos aunque quería tapar la expresión — ¿La pasaste bien con Maggie? —

— bastante, si — volví a sonreír cuando pensé en ella.

— Eso está bien — murmuro cauteloso — ¿Qué hicieron? —

Ahora me tocaba a mí ser cauteloso.

— Estuvimos en su garaje trabajando en su auto — lleve la comida a la mesa y me senté sirviéndome mis presas favoritas — ¿Sabías que lo está remodelando? —

— Ah, sí, algo oí de Billy — la cara de mi padre estaba aparentemente tranquila pero sus ojos estudiaban todos mis movimientos y casi podía jurar que peso en su mente cuanta comida estaba ingiriendo.

Era un enorme plato el que me serví pero no fue para complacerlo, de verdad tenía hambre.

Después llego el turno de ir a dormir por mucho que estuviera barajeando el momento para evitarlo.

Mire la cama con horror, como si fuera el monstruo del armario que una vez llegue a temerle, me quite la ropa y me acurruque debajo de la sabana, el miedo me invadió poco a poco ocupando el lugar donde estaba la sensación de bienestar de esta tarde, cerré los ojos y espere el ataque que sin duda vendría al igual que la noche anterior… desperté a la mañana siguiente con la luz entrando por las ventanas.

Había dormido sin soñar o gritar por primera vez en cuatro meses, no podía decir cual emoción era más fuerte si el alivio o el estupor, como si fuera un soldado en pleno campo de batalla me quede quieto esperando a que llegara el enemigo, si no era el dolor era la droga, pero algo tenía que aparecer para torturarme.

Espere… espere… espere… pero no ocurrió nada.

Me levante de sopetón mareándome en el proceso y corrí hacia el baño con la toalla encima de los hombros me sentía más relajado de lo que en mucho tiempo no lo hacía, entre en la ducha y me lave el cabello confirmando lo que Anthony me dijo, estaba más largo de lo debido, llegaba justo al final del cuello pero no me molesto quizás hasta podría robarle una de esas fulanas ligas a Maggie y hacerme una coleta.

No confiaba que esto durara, me balanceaba en un precario equilibrio y no tardaría mucho en caerme, aún así no me intereso pensar en eso, hoy vería a Maggie de nuevo y me sentía… esperanzado. Pero mantuve a raya eso, no confiaba en que todo fuera como el día anterior, no podría ser todo tan fácil.

Durante el desayuno Anthony seguía mirándome de forma clínica, sobretodo porque solo me serví un vaso de leche.

— Bonita camiseta — comento — ¿No vas a comer? —

— Maggie me prometió guardarme desayuno — eso lo relajo y sonrío un poco mientras asentía — Lizzi me la mando hace algunas semanas, por su ultimo correo creo que esta en _Venezuela_ — mire hacia abajo y la camiseta era azul con el logo de un parque que poseía una enorme cascada como atracción principal.

— Algo de eso escuche de ella — bajo la mirada a sus huevos revueltos — ¿Que harás hoy? — pregunto fingiendo estar muy distraído en su desayuno.

— iré a pasear con la princesa otra vez —

Asintió sin levantar la vista.

— Mjumm — murmuro con la boca llena.

— ¿Y tú? —

— Harry vendrá hoy a ver el partido, traerá de comer para ambos —

— Oh, bueno, quizás Harry pueda traerse a Billy así el viejo rey no me acusa de secuestrar todo el día su adorada hija —

— Eso suena estupendo — se llevo el plato hacia donde estaba el teléfono y marco el numero con verdadero entusiasmo.

Busque le impermeable y casi corrí hasta la camioneta, cuando me senté sentí la presión contra mi pierna de la chequera que nunca había usado… hasta hoy.

Fuera caiga un chaparrón de agua, cuando estacione frente a la casa de Maggie vi que me esperaba con la puerta abierta, corrí tratando de no mojarme y solo unos segundos después de que terminara de quitarme el impermeable se abalanzo hacia mis brazos que se abrieron automáticamente.

— Anthony llamo diciendo que venias en camino — murmuro con su rostro escondido en mi cuello — ¿Cómo amaneciste? — se separo de mi sonriendo ampliamente.

— bastante bien ¿Y tú? —

— sin duda, mejor que ayer — acomodo unos cuantos mechones de cabello que estaban obstaculizando mi vista y un sentimiento cálido se extendía cada vez que me miraba con esos oscuros ojos.

— ¿Mi desayuno? —

— Por aquí — me tomo de la mano y casi me arrastro hasta su habitación, sin dejarme si quiera saludar a un muy sonriente Billy — fue buena idea de que se llevaran a mi padre — comento cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

— Mi cabeza está llena de grandes ideas — dije en tono presumido mientras contemplaba su habitación.

— ¡Bah! — se quejo cruzando las piernas por encima de la pequeña cama y comenzando a comer, su emparedado de pollo estaba delicioso.

Extrañamente su habitación se parecía muchísimo a ella, solo había algo que no encajaba, un afiche enorme de un montón de chicas con ojos rasgados.

— ¿Qué es _Girls Generation_? — pregunte curioso.

— una banda de chicas —

— ¿Banda de chicas? —

— sí, fue lo que dije —

— ¿No deberías tener afiches de chicos? —

— Sería perder el tiempo adorando a alguien que no sabe que existo — se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto — además _Yoona_ es hermosa —

— sigue siendo una chica —

Ella me contemplo durante unos instantes sin poder creer que yo no entendiera su punto.

— con las chicas es diferente espero no gustarles, pero con los chicos… — sus ojos brillaron tan intensamente como lo fuera hecho la sonrisa que estaba tratando de ocultar —… cualquier chico al que escoja para perder mi cabeza tiene que saber que existo, no me gustan las relaciones unilaterales —

Me quede absorto en sus profundos ojos negros, teniendo la sensación de que ocultaban más de lo que decían.

— ¡Maggie me voy! — grito Harry.

Eso nos hizo salir del estupor, unos segundos después se escucho el portazo.

— Listo, estamos a salvo de posibles supervisores — asentí y la ayude a recoger el desorden de platos vacios encima de la cama.

Vagamente pude ver el brillo del rubor en sus mejillas.

Cuando estábamos en la camioneta saco un papel doblado del bolsillo y de reojo vi que su rostro se contraía en una mueca.

— ¿Qué sucede? —

— Va a costar mucho — como mi rostro no mostro preocupación alguna añadió: — quizás estará rondando más de cien dólares — saque mi chequera y me abanique con ella dedicándole una mueca arrogante — Ya que las cosas son así te tocara brindar los helados — sonrió y vi que estaba más tranquila.

— Como desee su alteza — murmure haciendo una inclinación de cabeza.

— ¡Con chispas de colores! — chillo ella divertida.

— Si le apetece a la princesa —

— ¡Y muchas fresas! —

— ¡No te pases! — exclame haciendo andar la camioneta y ni todo el ruido del motor logro apagar su risa.

Cuando caí de culo encima de un enorme barrial suspire escuchando la risita divertida a mis espaldas. No sabía qué diablos pasaba, tampoco si se debía a mi desesperación, o quizás fuera el resultado de la falta de aturdimiento pero este día me la estaba pasando genial. A pesar de tener barro por todos lados (por lo cual tendré que lavar la camioneta) llovía a cantaros y mis manos estaban llenas de grasa hasta los codos, se sentía extraño pero bien… aunque principalmente extraño.

 _Empezaba a sospechar que era todo por Maggie._

En realidad no tenía nada ver que conmigo. Maggie era Maggie, todo era tan sencillo como eso y no es porque siempre esta alegre, sonría por todo, conversaba sin esperar que hable o que no me mirara como si estuviera a punto de clavarme una bala en cabeza, ella simplemente acarrea a todos hacia su aura de felicidad llevándola a toda la gente que la rodea.

Para mi ella era como el fuego de una fogata a mitad de la noche, cálida. Lo más impresionante es que su calidez venia de forma espontanea, salía de lo más profundo de su ser y no resultaba tan extraño que quisiera pasar tiempo con ella. Ni siquiera cuando se refirió al enorme destrozo que hice a mi camioneta me inundo el frio mortal que tendría que haber sucedido.

— ¿Quién te robo el estéreo? — pregunto.

— nadie —

— pues que bueno, porque si fuera sido un ladrón le doy hasta dinero para que haga un curso de como robar mejor — inspecciono todo con ojo clínico — aquí realmente hicieron un destrozo…—

— ya… ya… soy el ladrón —

Ella soltó una risotada.

— quizás es mejor que no toques las motos —

— Te jodes princesa — sonreí de oreja a oreja — de verdad me gusta la idea de aprender sobre mecánica —

— Entonces mi pequeño saltamontes dirijámonos a Checker Auto Parts — ordeno con voz solemne, yo solo agite la cabeza divertido y doble en la dirección que me dijo.

Encontramos varias piezas ahí y la princesa siguió sorprendiéndome al observar como solo con un vistazo ya sabía que piezas eran aun cuando estaban torcidas, llenas de grasa y casi irreconocibles. Después de eso fuimos a Hoquiam, teniendo en cuanta la velocidad de mi auto suponía unas dos horas de viaje que Maggie lleno de historias sobre sus amigos y la escuela, lo más asombroso del asunto es que me encontraba preguntándole cualquier tipo de cosas y no era por aparentar, realmente estaba curioso.

— Estoy hablando demasiado — se quejo después de haberme relatado una larga historia sobre Kitty y el problema en que se metió por intentar conquistar al novio de una chica de último grado — ¿Qué tal tu? ¿Cómo es la escuela de los caras pálidas? —

— sin nada de emoción, tus amigos son más interesantes que los míos, Kitty es muy divertida —

Maggie frunció el ceño.

— Kitty tiene el mismo concepto de ti —

Me reí.

— ¿Y qué hice para merecer tal titulo? —

— Por tu total falta de respeto hacia mi — esta vez me reí más fuerte, sabía que ellos eran de los chicos que se tomaban muy enserio quien era Maggie — a ella le gustas — gruño cruzando los brazos.

— ¿Gustar? — masculle riendo todavía.

— sí, bastante —

— quizás recibió muchos golpes en la cabeza —

— ¿Y porque no podrías gustarle? —

— ya, en todo caso no podría salir con ella —

Su ceño se frunció más profundamente.

— ¿Por qué? —

— ¡Diablos ella es cinta negra! — Exclame aún con varias de sus historias rondando mi cabeza — además es una chiquilla todavía —

— no lo es tanto — la princesa se quejo y me dio un manotazo en el hombro — solo un año y unos cuantos meses —

— No podría salir con ella — repetí de nuevo tratando de no ponerme de mal humor.

— ¿Por qué? — se estaba empezando a molestar y tenía el leve presentimiento de que ya no hablábamos de su amiga.

— no es mi tipo —

Arqueo una ceja en mi dirección.

— ¿Así que tienes un tipo? —

— ¡Oh para ya! — Bufe — ¿Me harás admitirlo verdad? Bueno las chicas así me intimidan prefiero al puro estilo clásico — sonreí porque eso la distraería lo suficiente.

— ¡Edward eso es ser sexista! — chillo aguantando la risa.

— ¡Pf! ¿Yo sexista? — Sonreía de oreja a oreja — ¿Qué tiene de malo que les gusten hornear pastelitos? —

— eso es injusto, estamos en pleno siglo veintiuno ahora las chicas reparan autos, pelean y son presidentas —

— ¡Eso ya lo hacíamos nosotros y lo hacíamos mejor! —

— ¡Oh no lo dijiste Mesen! — me dio un zape y yo me eche a reír.

— tienes que aceptarlo ahora con tantas leyes que las ampara pueden hacer cualquier cosa aunque lo hagan mal ¡Pero el sexo masculino es mejor! — Maggie puso los ojos en blanco ante mi insólita declaración, era mentira pero irritarla se estaba convirtiendo en uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos.

— ya que quieres que esto sea una competencia, tienes que aceptar que las chicas maduramos primero que los chicos, así que el sexo femenino obtiene unos doce puntos —

— ¿Así que te pondrás exigente? Bien, considerando que los chicos somos más grandes que las chicas tendremos que agregar veinte puntos al marcador —

— ¡Eso no se vale! — Sé quejo ofendida — ¡Yo soy tan alta como tú! —

— No cuenta, eres un fenómeno — Me prepare para el golpazo en el brazo que recibí — ¡Además de agresiva! — gruñí sobándome con la mano libre, ella soltó una carcajada.

Cuando llegamos a la Push estábamos cargados de todo lo de la lista, Maggie no para de decir la suerte que habíamos tenido, mientras yo refunfuñaba de lo tramposa que se volvió para conseguir que el sexo femenino este arriba, según ella muchas chicas se encargan de las cuenta de la casa así que eso le sumos unos puntos más, después la hice perder porque la mayoría no sabía cambiar un neumático hasta que al final ¡Las chicas tenían treinta puntos y los chicos solo veintitrés! Me divertía cada vez que decía algo que se supone que eran habilidades de las chicas pero en realidad eran _sus_ habilidades, este juego solo sirvió para afirmar mi opinión de que Maggie no era una chica común y corriente.

 _Quizás ella carecía de cromosomas y por eso poseía habilidades de ambos sexos._

Tan pronto llegamos al garaje nos pusimos a trabajar (aunque en realidad solo hacia lo que ella me ordenaba) no había dejado de ser fiel a mi deseo original y estaba ansioso por romper mi parte de un maldito contrato que no existía, aunque sin duda pasar el tiempo con la princesa era un beneficio extra que no había previsto que me gustara tanto.

A veces la miraba de reojo solo para ver como sus manos eran tan eficientes que resultaba fascinante, ella era tan delicada y precisa, mirándola ahí sentada con algunos mechones rozando su cuello y su ceño fruncido en concentración tenía un aspecto tan grácil. Luego de pie era otro caso muy diferente, era patosa y torpe, me divertía constantemente a su costa.

— ¡Maggie! ¡Edward! — nos llamo Billy, mire hacia afuera y descubrí que el cielo estaba tan oscuro como la boca del lobo.

 _El día paso volando sin quiera darme cuenta._

— ¡Voy! — grito ella y me jalo cuando se dio cuenta que empezaba a acomodar las cosas — deja eso, volveré más tarde — nos dirigimos para lavarnos las manos llenas de grasa.

— No dejes de hacer la tarea o cualquier otra cosa que tengas pendientes — la advertí empujándola suavemente por el hombro.

— Estate tranquilo — me sonrío dulcemente.

Asentí aún preocupado, no quería que se metiera en problemas ya que esto solo debía afectarme a mí.

— ¡Eddie! — grito Anthony, ambos miramos en la dirección de donde escuchamos la voz de mi padre.

— ¡Mierda! — Masculle sacando las manos del agua — ¡Ya voy! — le grite rogando de que eso fuera suficiente para detenerlo.

— ¡Vámonos! — cuchicheo la princesa con una sonrisa que surcaba toda su cara, sus ojos estaban brillantes, enloquecidos por la excitación del complot.

Apago la luz y me tomo de la mano para dirigirme por el camino que encontró con facilidad, su mano se sentía cálida y suave, tropezábamos cada dos por tres pero no parábamos de reír, aunque yo no reía con una risa profunda como la de ella (era más bien superficial) no dejaba de ser agradable. No estaba acostumbrado y me sentía bien pero mal.

Anthony estaba en el porche trasero y Billy un poco más atrás.

— ¡Hola papá! — saludamos los dos al mismo tiempo.

Eso nos hizo echarnos a reír de nuevo.

— ¡Me debes un chocolate! — exigió.

— ¡De eso nada! — empezamos a caminar aun riéndonos provocando que nos fuéramos de bruces al piso ya que la rama de un árbol estaba muy por encima de la tierra.

Me quede ahí tirando buscando aire para respirar.

— Sabia que terminaríamos así — me queje suspirando.

— eres un idiota, todo es tu culpa —

— ¿Mi culpa? —

— Sí, siempre esquivo esa pendeja rama — mire hacia un lado para encontrarme con su sonrisa — tú haces que se me olvide hasta en donde estoy — sus ojos brillaban como las estrellas del cielo y trague pasado.

 _Mierda… ¿Qué hago ahora?_

— Chicos — ambos miramos a Anthony al revés — ¿Qué tal si se levantan del suelo y vienen a cenar? — su tono me dijo lo sorprendido que estaba y se abrieron de par en par cuando observo que ambos seguíamos cogidos de la mano.

Me levante con rapidez y ayude a la princesa tomándole ambas manos, caminamos hasta donde estaba Billy y aunque mi padre quiera ser discreto sentía la enorme presión de sus ojos en mi, se volvió más intenso cuando Maggie dulcemente me quitaba las ramitas que quedaron en mi cabello, quise aguantarme pero no pude y tuve que devolverle el favor sobretodo porque ella tenía un montón.

— ¿Y qué vamos a cenar? — pregunte para distraer a Anthony.

— Mi receta especial — quien me contesto fue Billy ya que estábamos lo suficientemente cerca para que nos oyera — espagueti con carne, trasmitida de generación en generación —

Maggie resoplo quitándose un mechón de cabello de la cara.

— dudo que la boloñesa exista desde hace tanto — la cara del viejo rey se descompuso y ante eso no pudimos hacer otra cosa que no fuera reírnos.

La casa del viejo rey estaba llena, a parte de nosotros estaba la familia de Harry su esposa era Sue que poco recordaba de las vacaciones que pasaba aquí y sus dos hijos, Lio era un año mayor que yo aunque se parecía mucho a Embry (estaba empezando a considerar que en la tribu tenían un molde para todos los chicos y chicas adolescentes) y en ningún momento soltó el teléfono de Billy, su hermanita pequeña llamada Beth solo tenía catorce y era hermosa al más puro estilo exótico de la tribu. No me costó mucho darme cuenta que absorbía cada palabra que decía Maggie, la idolatraba con la mirada.

Muchos tuvimos que comer con los platos apoyados en las rodillas, aquello era un parloteo cotico donde todos hablábamos al mismo tiempo y las risas que resultaban de cada chiste interrumpían las demás conversaciones, Anthony tenia puesto un ojo en mi a pesar de que estuviera apartado hablando con Maggie y Beth, nunca fingí nada, tampoco hablaba mucho pero sonreía bastante y de vez en cuando me reía de las tonterías de los demás.

 _Quisiera quedarme aquí siempre…_

— ¿Volverás pronto a visitarla? — pregunto Anthony cuando estuvimos solos en la camioneta, a él lo había traído Harry.

— Mañana después de la escuela — admití — haremos la tarea juntos, no te preocupes —

— Más te vale, no quiero que el record académico de Maggie baje por tu culpa — intento a que sonara como una reprimenda pero no lo consiguió muy bien.

— ¿Qué tal le va en la escuela? — pregunte curioso.

— ¿No lo sabes? —

— ella dice que va bien, pero solo eso —

De reojo mire que Anthony sonreía.

— Billy no para de decir que es la número uno — soltó una leve risa — sobre todo con los números, se le dan bastante bien — eso me sorprendía aunque no sé porque, me estaba empezando a acostumbrar que la princesa sea excelente en todo — ¿Y qué hicieron hoy? — resulto fácil responder, le conté _casi_ toda la verdad.

Cuando llegamos a la casa hice mil maromas para no subir a mi habitación, cuando ya no había nada que hacer decidí mirar el correo, tenía uno reciente de Lizzi y como cientos de los chicos, antes solo necesitaba contestarle a mi madre pero ahora que veo todo esto me deja un mal sabor de boca ¡Vaya amigo que era! Con un suspiro decidí posponer eso unos días más, la verdad era que no quería pensar mucho en ellos, estaban asociados con recuerdos que no quiero revivir y no estaba listo todavía.

Pero después que leí el de mi madre desee haber pospuesto ese también. Me hablaba como si estuviera reportando los acontecimientos para un periódico y no para su hijo, se me estrujo el estomago de solo imaginarme a mi bella y disparatada madre escribiendo algo tan frio y soso.

Tenía que arreglar eso.

Le conté todo los acontecimientos recientes, de cómo era Maggie y lo fascinado que me tenia, de la reunión en la casa de Billy ¡Hasta de la historia del enorme oso que escuche en el trabajo! solo porque quería llenar y llenar más paginas a ver si con eso lograba animarla por todos estos meses en que la había preocupado. Termine mandándole saludos a Charlie y le prometí que cuando hubiera un buen clima obligaría a Anthony a que fuera conmigo a la playa para así mandarle fotos.

Me acosté solo con mi ropa interior y con miedo sentí como toda la calidez de la presencia de Maggie se iba diluyendo como si fuera neblina, empecé a entrar en pánico sabiendo que el tiempo que estuve con ella (donde fui feliz de manera superficial) no me apartaría de las garras del horror esta noche.

Desperté cuando caí al suelo enrollado en las sabanas.

Anoche fue diferente, en mi pesadilla estaba Sam Uley y no dejaba de mirarme con hostilidad como si tuviera un secreto y no quisiera que me enterara, fue un gran cambio y me pareció bien ¡Por fin cambio algo! Pero me preguntaba porque, era extraño, él solo se quedaba ahí sin hacer nada, observando mi desesperación.

Anthony no dejo de vigilarme durante el desayuno, aunque estaba comiendo bien supuse que pasarían semanas antes de que el proclamara que estaba curado, yo también tenía mis recelos. Dos días no eran ni un poquito suficientes, pensaba en eso constantemente para evitar que me molestara.

En la escuela fue justo lo contrario, cuando yo estaba prestando atención nadie me observaba, recuerdo haber deseado esto, incluso los profesores pasaban la vista de mi asiento como si allí no existiera nadie. La clase con Mike fue todo un acontecimiento, no me hablo incluso cuando yo le salude primero, solo me dedico una mirada sospechosa y regreso a mirarle las piernas a una chica que estaba en la puerta, supongo que no tenía la paciencia suficiente para tratar con un chiflado. La mesa del almuerzo estaba llena, varias caras que conocía estaban ahí aunque no sabía si es que eran la primera vez o ya era costumbre de todos los días, me estaba empezando a emputar conmigo mismo ¿Dónde coño estuve yo el último año? ¿Por qué no me acuerdo de nada?

 _Me siento como si acabara de salir de una cajita de bolitas de poliéster._

Migue la dona que tenía en busca de algún tema de conversación en cual incluirme, era preocupante solo el hecho de cuando me senté nadie levanto la vista para mirarme.

— ¿Dónde está Cheney? — le estaba preguntando Tyler a Eric, al parecer todavía seguían juntos, me alegraba por él. Pero por Tyler no sabía que pensar ¡El muy imbécil se rapo la cabeza! Tan rapada que su cráneo brillaba con la luz ¡Eso le quedaba de lo más horrible! Tuve que ocultar una sonrisa, quizás el señor todopoderoso lo castigo y una mañana se levanto con la cabeza afeitada.

 _Aunque lo más seguro es que todas las personas que fueron víctimas de su idiotez se pusieron de acuerdo en hacerle ese desastre en la parte trasera del gimnasio._

— Contrajo gastroenteritis, con suerte se le pasara en unas veinticuatro horas — sonrío aunque estaba un poco tenso — su madre me echo a patadas de la casa esta mañana, se veía peor de lo que es por eso estoy aquí hoy — él sonrío y vislumbre que en cada uno de sus dientes tenía una diminuta pieza de ortodoncia en color rojo, no lo hacía ver mal aunque si él no me lo dice jamás sabré porque tuvo que colocárselos.

— ¿Qué hicieron ustedes este fin de semana? — pregunto Mike cambiando de conversación.

No me abre vuelto tan invisible que va a hablar de mi sin importarle que este pregunte ¿O sí?

— Íbamos de excursión el sábado pero Cheney se puso como loca así que abortamos — murmuro suspirando.

Eso no capto el interés de Mike y me pregunte qué clase de chica seria Cheney para que volverse loca fuera algo normal.

— ¿Cómo es que te puede controlar tanto? — no pude evitar resoplar ante la pregunta de Mike, la pobre chica no estaba loca simplemente era más consiente que las chicas con las que salía este idiota en cuestión.

Eric defendió su honor y el de su chica lanzándole una patada por debajo de la mesa.

— ¡Auch! — chillo sobándose la pierna afectada.

— Eres un idiota, te lo mereces — Eric puso los ojos en blanco pero con cierto aire tranquilo.

 _No soy el único que se acostumbro a las estupideces de Mike._

— ¿Qué ocurrió Eric? — pregunto Tyler ignorando todo lo pasado, parecía realmente curioso.

— bueno…— él dudo — estábamos cerca de las fuentes termales hay un sitio ideal justo a un kilometro del sendero…—

— ¡Aja! ¡Fuiste a pegarte el lote! — se burlo Mike.

Eric le lanzo el tenedor con todo y albóndiga causando que chillara cuando mancho su camiseta gris.

—… entonces vimos algo cuando estábamos más o menos a mitad de camino — todos parecía prestar atención esta vez, incluso Mike — no sé qué era eso, parecía un oso, era negro aunque demasiado… grande —

— ¡Oh, no! ¡Cheney también! — Tyler gruño y sus ojos se volvieron burlones — Lauren intento hacerme lo mismo la semana pasada, no sé porque no se invento la menstruación o algo así, lo del oso es ridículo —

— Acéptalo, tú chica no quería estar contigo, es imposible ver a un oso tan cerca de un centro turístico — Mike se estaba riendo entre dientes mientras decía aquello.

— Lo vimos de verdad — protesto Eric — ¡Y no todo es sexo en esta vida! ¡Imbéciles! —

— ¡Bah! — Tyler agito su mano quitándole importancia al asunto.

Me irrite porque Eric era una de las pocas personas decentes que quedaban en el mundo y estaba solo con este par de descerebrados.

— En realidad tiene razón en ambas cosas — intervine de mal humor — uno, no todo es sexo esa es la primera causa de que la mayoría de los chicos sean abofeteados por las chicas y lo segundo es que lo del oso no solo lo vio Eric, un mochilero la semana pasada aseguro haberlo visto, que era enorme y negro, lo encontró justo afuera de la ciudad ¿Verdad Jessica? — mire hacia donde estaba ella.

Hubo un momento de silencio, todos los ojos de los presentes estaban mirándome impresionados, incluso la chica nueva y pelirroja se quedo con la boca abierta.

 _Sus miradas me decían que había sucedido aluna clase de explosión._

— ¿Jessica? — Pregunte al ver que nadie se movió — ¿Te acuerdas del tipo ese en la tienda? —

— claroclaro — soltó tan atropelladamente que junto las palabras — digo, claro que si — continuo cuando se recobro — el tipo que lo vio dijo que era más grande que un oso pardo, estaba justo al comienzo del sendero — echo su cabello hacia atrás aun mirándome sorprendida.

Suspire impaciente yo hablaba con ella en el trabajo ¿O no?

— ¿Ya le contestaron de la USC? — Tyler rígido cambio de tema volviéndose hacia Mike y todos quitaron su atención de mí.

Jessica y Eric me miraron con pequeñas sonrisas yo se las devolví.

— _¡Bro!_ — saludo alzando el puño por encima de la mesa, se lo golpee pero aun así me tomo de la mano, como queriendo saber que tan bien estaba.

— _¡Bro! —_ respondí y él sonrío ampliamente, era fácil tratar con las personas mientras que estas fueran como Eric.

— Edward — me llamo Jessica con cautela — ¿Qué hiciste el fin de semana? — le dedique una sonrisa pequeña tratando de relajarla, eso pareció funcionar un poco aunque su mirada seguía extrañamente precavida.

No me paso desapercibido que todo el mundo me estaba mirando, estaban esperando mi respuesta.

— Mike y yo fuimos el viernes por la noche a un club nuevo en Port Ángeles, el resto del fin de semana fui a la Push — las miradas iban y venían entre Mike y yo, él estaba irritado así que lo más seguro era que no quería contar la historia.

— ¿Qué hicieron? — ahora Jessica empezaba a agarrar valor.

— Beber, escuchamos una banda y jugamos billar —

— Le patee el trasero en el billar — se jacto Mike sonriendo con malicia.

Jessica se rio.

— ¿Cierto? — pregunto deseosa de seguir con la conversación.

— bastante, me gano por mucho aunque esa es una porquería de club, olía tan mal que se me fue la cabeza —

Eric hizo una mueca mientras asentía.

— Escuche que ahora gozan de mala reputación — añadió Jessica arrugando la nariz.

La rubia no paro de hacerme preguntas en el almuerzo y poco a poco cada integrante de la mesa volvió a su conversación, Eric y Jessica pasaron todo el rato hablando conmigo, cuando la chica se fue corriendo porque llegaba clase y me dedicaba una última mirada ansiosa Eric me siguió cuando me levante a tirar la basura de la bandeja.

— Acabas de poner ansiosa a Jessica — Eric se rio — le toca gimnasia, por fin ya no escucharemos al entrenador quejarse de ella —

— Oh, cállate — lo empuje por el hombro provocando que volviera a reír.

— Gracias — murmuro cuando ya estábamos lejos de la mesa.

— ¿Por qué? —

Se encogió de hombros.

— por intervenir —

Sonreí un poco.

— no hay de que —

— Gracias de nuevo —

— ¿Y ahora por qué? —

Miro el piso, con el rostro ruborizado.

— porque sé que no soy el único chico que piensa que no todo es sexo —

Esta vez no pude evitar reírme más fuerte, se sentía bien reír, no tanto como cuando estaba con Maggie pero aun así era refrescante.

— Oye… — lo mire y note que me estaba evaluando, pero no en plan de que se volvió malditamente loco — ¿Éstas bien? —

Ese era el motivo por el que escogí a Mike, este chico era demasiado perceptivo y buena persona como para que un lunático como yo se sienta bien en su presencia.

Mire hacia adelante, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios pero no dije nada, no era necesario decirle que estaba bien en la medida de lo remotamente aceptable, que estaba bien para ser un ser humano decente de nuevo… él sabría comprenderlo.

— es algo… ¿No? — cuchicheo colocando una mano en mi hombro.

— Si — suspire — es algo —

— Oye…— lo volví a mirar y me dedico una sonrisa brillante y no solo por los aparatos que cargaba en su boca — hacías falta _bro_ —

Alguien choco mi hombro y no de buena manera.

— ¡El fenómeno regreso! — escuche como se burlaba Tyler, Mike lo seguía como perrito faldero.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

— Imbéciles — me queje.

— Idiotas — escuche que decía Eric.

Era como si hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo.

— ¿Qué día es hoy? — pregunte súbitamente.

— diecinueve de enero —

— ya —

— ¿Qué pasa? — inquirió curioso.

— ayer cumplí un año aquí —

— Nada ha cambiado — murmuro él viendo al par de tontos que estaban por delante de nosotros.

— Eso estaba pensando — musite despidiéndome.

 _Pero no era cierto… hace un año ella estaba aquí… hace un año yo no era yo… Hace un año todo cambio para mí._

 _ **Siento mucho no poder decirles cuanto les agradezco todo el apoyo, estoy un poquito ocupada y pase de volada por un ciber y subi el cap, me voy y espero con muchas ansias sus reviews.**_

 _ **Son las mejores.**_

 _ **Les deseo lo mejor como que hagas que Edward Mesen se fascine por ti.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Estaba paralizado frente a la enorme construcción blanca que en su momento fue preciosa, ahora… ahora sin embargo parecía una autentica guarida para vampiros.

Quise caminar hasta el porche, mirar por las ventanas o quizás tratar de entrar pero no sabía cómo moverme, admito que lo que me trajo aquí fue un absurdo presentimiento y tenía tan pocos desde hace tiempo que no podía parar de seguir ninguno, gruñí, esto era malditamente doloroso porque no sabía que era peor ¿Que todo estuviera vacio, sucio y el eco resonara en las paredes o que los sofás estuvieran en su lugar, las pinturas en su sitio o el hermoso piano intacto en el último piso? Aunque sospechaba que era la segunda, me confirman que nada los ataba y que todo quedaba intacto y olvidado a su paso. Como yo.

Suspire dando la vuelta. No debería estar aquí.

Cuando llegue a la Push (a mi dosis diaria de Maggie Black) la princesa asomo su real cabeza por la ventana y le sonreí enseguida.

— ¡Hola Ed! — grito ella, más atrás Billy me saludo con la mano.

Apague el motor y cuando estaba cerrando la puerta escuche sus pasos apresurados, automáticamente me gire y abrí los brazos, la rodee con ellos cuando salto para un enorme abrazo.

— Hola princesa — la salude enterrando mi nariz en su cabello, olía delicioso.

Era increíble pero con solo tenerla cerca ya sentía como todo el cuerpo se me relajaba.

— ¡Vamos a trabajar! — me tomo de la mano y me jalo hacia el garaje, su entusiasmo me hizo reír sin saber cómo.

— ¿Enserio todavía no estás harta de mi? —

Ella soltó una risita.

— todavía no —

— De acuerdo — murmure deteniéndome y jalándola para que me mirara — pero por favor hazme saber cuándo empeciese a ser pesado, no me gustaría incomodarte — alzo la mano y enrollo su dedo alrededor de un mechón de mi cabello, sentía el roce de su uña en mi cuello.

— yo que tu no me preocuparía por eso — sus ojos brillaron intensamente.

— ¿A si? ¿Por qué? —

Me tomo de nuevo la mano con una sonrisa satisfecha.

— ya verás —

Cuando llegamos al garaje la moto roja brillaba y lucia más como algo con velocidad en vez de un montón de metal retorcido. Me quede sin respiración.

— ¡Uau! — chille cuando pude insertar un poco de aire en mis pulmones.

— Me obsesiono cuando tengo un buen proyecto entre manos — se encogió de hombros — y definitivamente gracias a ti tengo un excelente proyecto entre manos —

— ¿Te eh dicho que eres sorprendente? —

— Nop —

— ¡Eres sorprendente! —

Se echo a reír de nuevo y la tome de la mano jalándola para acercarla a mí.

— Dios, no sé como lo haces pero eres genial —

— Gracias, gracias — aparto sus ojos de mi y si no estuviera mirándola no habría notado lo profundamente ruboriza que estaba.

— ¿Qué sucede? — le pregunte tomándola del cuello y haciendo me mirara.

— si fuera tenido algo de cerebro lo fuera alargado —

— ¿Por qué? —

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron más como si eso fuera posible.

— Ed…— balbuceo sin mirarme — ¿Qué habrías echo si te hubiera dicho que no sabía arreglar motos? —

Como yo no respondí con rapidez me observo para evaluar mi expresión.

— bueno, te fuera dicho que era una lástima pero que tendríamos que buscar otra cosa que hacer y si en realidad fuéramos estado desesperados entonces… entonces… ¡Te fuera convencido para que limpiaras mi casa! —

— ¡Oh Edward! — se aparto de mí y me empujo con las dos manos.

— Te aseguro que te pagaría — ella empezó a reírse — es enserio princesa, es más para serte sincero aun no eh desechado ese plan —

Se sentó al lado de la moto y tomo una llave inglesa haciéndome señas para que me sentara a su lado.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que seguirás viniendo cuando terminemos estas maquinas mortales? —

— ¿Era eso lo que te preocupaba? — Sacudí la cabeza — tu, idiota, me tendrás aquí tanto tiempo como me deje el permiso real —

— ¿De verdad te gusta pasar el tiempo conmigo? —

— Mucho, muchísimo — respondí sentándome a su lado y quitándole el cabello que le había caído tapándole la cara — si quieres te lo demuestro — murmure suavemente.

— ¿Cómo? — pregunto mirándome de reojo.

— mañana tengo trabajo, pero el miércoles podemos hacer algo que no se refiera a las motos —

— ¿Comer un helado? — su rostro brillo maravillado.

Hice una mueca porque sonaba muy _cita._

— estaba pensado en hacer tareas… —

— ¡No lavare tus platos Edward! —

—… ¡Cállate tonta! Son los deberes de la escuela —

— Oh, eso —

— Si, eso — suspire resignado — me estoy atrasando y apuesto que tu también —

— eso es una buena idea —

— Princesa estoy lleno de grandes ideas — coloco los ojos en blanco y eso me hizo reír.

— ¿Miércoles entonces? —

— sí, y es mejor que pongamos otra cita de tareas —

— ¿Entonces dos veces a la semana? —

Asentí.

Maggie se levanto para apartar las cajas de herramientas y tomar una bolsa de supermercado de donde saco dos latas de cerveza. Después de abiertas las alzamos ceremoniosamente.

— Por la responsabilidad — brindó — dos veces a la semana —

— ¡Y por la imprudencia todos los días que queden! — dije con énfasis e hizo chocar su lata con la mía.

— Oye — la llame después que tome mi trago — quizás haya un helado de fresa el miércoles — sus ojos brillaron como quería que hiciera — también puedo ser genial… a veces — le guiñe un ojo solo para que se le colorearan las mejillas pero hizo más que eso.

Salto a mis brazos provocando que nos llenáramos de cervezas y estalláramos en risas.

Llegue a casa mas tarde de lo planeado y me encontré con que Anthony había comprado nuestra pizza favorita, por lo que corrí a quitarme la ropa, en cuanto estuve libre de todo me senté en la mesa y empecé a comer.

— ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Llegaras bronceado? — me jalo el cabello por el extremo de la cola de caballo despeinada que me hizo Maggie, no pude evitar reírme porque fue exactamente lo que me comento el viejo rey ¡Hasta dijo que me aceptaría como parte de la tribu!

— Ella tiene poca paciencia por el suyo así que el mío es una adición que ayuda a su calvario — se quedo mirándome fijamente a través de la mesa y cuando entrecerró los ojos pregunte: — ¿Qué?

— pareces una chica… de por si tienes cara de una —

— ¡Oh cállate! — Le lance unos granitos de maíz que esquivo riéndose — mira que Lizzi dice que soy idéntico a ti, además vi unas fotos el otro día y déjame decirte que el trenzado en la cabeza al estilo rap… ¡Ufff! Eso era realmente afeminado — eso le quito la sonrisa, empecé a reírme agarrando una pedazo de pizza y corriendo a las escaleras.

Estuve a un pastelito de no esquivar su golpe.

Ver la cara de Anthony me hizo darme cuenta que estaba aliviado de que ya no actuara como un maldito demente, celebraba mi comportamiento aceptable y yo no iba a echar a perder eso.

Antes de acostarme (y para atrasar el momento) revise los correos de mi madre y me sorprendí al ver uno más largo y detallado, tanto que casi se me antojo lo que ella estaba comiendo por halla en otro lugar del mundo, le escribí con igual entusiasmo de lo que había hecho en el día evitando lo de las motos… ni siquiera quiero estar vivo si ella algún día se llega a enterar.

Mire que había recientes correos de los chicos y quise abrirlo, estaba a punto pero negué con la cabeza y apague la computadora, no estaba listo y tampoco tenía ganas.

En la escuela todo estuvo estupendo con respecto a Ben y Jessica, hicieron la vista gorda de mi comportamiento antisocial, pero con respecto a Mike era justo lo contrario. En el trabajo me alegro saber que aun era capaz de reírme y sonreír con Jessica (no era tan fácil como con Maggie pero tenía el presentimiento que nadie seria como ella) todavía me recordaba a un chihuahua demasiado nervioso pero era amable, entusiasta y parecía que tenia miles de preguntas que se las estuvo reservando todo este tiempo.

— Me la pase bien — dijo colocando el cartel de cerrado en la puerta.

— sí, claro —

— Que lastima que tuviste que salirte del club la otra noche — me encogí de hombros restándole importancia — deberías ir a otros lugares mejores y más tranquilo, pensé que serias un tipo de esos —

— Oh, esto, lo soy — murmure confundido por el cambio de conversación y porque haya acertado en eso.

— podríamos ir como a una especie de café, hay uno estupendo con un tema de los 90´ va gente genial y no hay billar pero hay juegos de póker, podría ser este viernes ¿Qué te parece? — me cruce de brazos recostándome en el mostrador.

Ahora tenía un dilema.

No quería rechazarla de forma brusca porque era una de las pocas personas que estaba dispuesta a perdonarme por mi reciente perdida de cabeza, se sentía conocido y hasta el brillo que visualice en sus ojos me eran tremendamente familiar ¿Sera que de verdad todo podría ser así? ¿Cómo si mi último año no hubiera existido? Pero esta vez no tenía a Mike como excusa.

— No quiero citas Jessica — dije firmemente.

— No tiene porque ser una — contesto atropelladamente, sus ojos se apagaron pero aun veía la ilusión guardase muy en el fondo de su cabeza, quizás para salir a relucir otro día.

Suspire irritado, yo quería estar lo más lejos del mundo de _citas._

— ¿Amigos? — pregunte apretándole el hombro con delicadeza, era mejor ser sincero desde un principio.

— ¿Cómo eso? — cuándo se dio cuenta que lo dio en voz alta, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y su rostro se coloreo del más profundo rojo — como eso, claro — rectifico aclarándose la garganta — ¿Este viernes entonces? —

— lo cierto es que tengo unas cosas que hacer ¿La semana que viene, te parece? —

— Oh, claro —

— bien —

La vi marcharse a su coche no tan entusiasmada como cuando llego y esto me hizo recordar mis primeros meses en Forks de forma muy nítida, agite la cabeza y corrí hacia mi camioneta.

La noche siguiente Anthony no parecía sorprendido cuando Maggie y yo estábamos en la sala (discutiendo por supuesto) tirados en el piso, haciendo la asquerosa tarea de cálculo.

— ¡Eso no es lo que da idiota! — me chillo ella lanzándome una bola de papel.

— ¡Diablos que si! ¡He hecho esta mierda como unas cinco veces! ¡Siempre da el mismo número! — le tire el cuaderno a su regazo y me gruño revisando el puñetero problema.

Entonces alzo sus fieros ojos negros y aunque sabía que estaba irritada por mi incapacidad de prestarle atención a algo tan aburrido (porque por supuesto mis buenas notas se fueron al caño cuando salí del aturdimiento) también se estaba divirtiendo.

— Edward, aquí tienes un puto número negativo ¿Cómo demonios te va a dar si no usas el signo negativo? — le quite el cuaderno de mala gana.

— Oh — dije aguantando la risa, ella tenía razón, no había visto eso.

— Tendré que descontarte años por ser un obtuso — se burlo a borde la risa.

— ¡Mira tú…! —

— ¡Hola chicos! — saludo Anthony entrando justo al tiempo que le iba a decir algo tremendamente ingenioso a la princesa sabelotodo que me creía un obtuso.

Eso la hizo reír aun más, sabía que no podría decirle nada mientras estuviera Anthony cerca, el cual me daba cuenta que estuvo dándole a la lengua con Billy porque se dirigió a la cocina como si fuera normal que Maggie danzara por aquí todos los días.

Me levante para servirle y cuando Maggie me tendió las manos se las tome para impulsarla hacia arriba, sorpresivamente enrollo sus brazos a mi cuello colocando su rostro muy cerca del mío, eso hizo que tuviera que agarrarla de las caderas para no perder el equilibrio por el cambio de peso.

— ¿Qué ibas a decirme? — murmuro en un tono de voz muy bajo.

Me quede estático, su cercanía me mareaba, hace tanto tiempo que no estaba tan cerca de otro ser humano…

— que… que eres una jodida presumida — dije de vuelta sintiendo su cabello rozar mis manos.

Sus ojos se abrieron brillantes y divertidos.

— pero aun así te agrado —

— Digamos que te soporto todo lo que puedo por mera conveniencia — su risa estallo, baja, profunda y no pude evitar reírme con ella.

Nos giramos cuando escuchamos una garganta aclararse, Maggie me soltó como si tuviera lepra y yo camine, bueno, quizás _corrí_ hacia la cocina y de la vergüenza me queme un estúpido dedo.

Después de eso cenamos todos juntos y más tarde se fue a su casa, si Anthony tenía alguna opinión con respecto a cualquier cosa no dijo nada, ni siquiera lo vi interesado en otra cosa que no fuera el plato de lasaña que le prepare con ayuda de Maggie, ella por otra parte estaba entusiasta y hacia bromas que divertían a mi padre.

El viernes fuimos al garaje y el sábado estábamos de nuevo en mi casa haciendo tareas, estos temas eran más fáciles por lo que lo hacíamos en tranquila paz, quise hacer un pollo al horno y conseguí que a regañadientes me obsequiara unos generosos puntos extra al género masculino porque habían muchos chicos que sabían cocinar ¡Y hasta mejor que las chicas!

Cuando Anthony llego estábamos comiendo palomitas instantáneas mientras que veíamos un episodio de _Monster Garage_ en el canal Discovery, él confiaba tanto en mi nueva cordura que aparte de que se perdió todo el día en vaya a saber donde, tomo su comida del microondas y subió a su habitación.

— Me tengo que ir — anuncio cuando acabo el capitulo.

— ¡Pero si van a pasar tres más! — Me queje jalándole un mechón de cabello — es un maratón… ¿No sabes que significa esa palabra? —

Una sonrisa extraña se extendió por todo su rostro.

— claro que se lo que es un maratón — soltó una risita y de pronto tuve la sensación que no hablaba de un _maratón de capítulos de una serie._

Me aclare la garganta.

— Bueno, ya que insistes en dejarme será mejor que te lleve — estaba tan inmerso en la tranquilidad de solo ver algo en la televisión que no me di cuenta en qué momento Maggie se había apoyado en mi brazo.

Suspire moviéndolo para que se despertara el musculo, en cuanto llegamos a mi camioneta ya estaba en funcionamiento otra vez y pude abrirle la puerta a la princesa.

— Su majestad — me burle haciendo una reverencia.

— Tarado — se quejo colocando los ojos en blanco.

Estábamos a punto de llegar a su casa cuando me dice algo desconcertante:

— mañana no vayas al garaje hasta que te llame —

Fruncí el ceño confundido.

— ¿Por qué? —

— tengo… unas cosas que hacer —

— ¿Cómo qué? — pregunte sonando irritado.

Pareció que le agradaba mi reacción.

— Estate tranquilo — me tomo un mechón de cabello del cuello y enrollo su dedo de forma inconsciente — no te llamare tan tarde —

— De acuerdo — cuando se bajo de la camioneta me despedí de mal humor y solo sirvió para que su sonrisa se ensanchara más.

 _¿Qué se traía entre manos que no tenía tiempo para nuestros planes?_

Estaba tratando de distraer mi mente haciendo la colada y limpiando un poco mientras esperaba la llamada de Maggie, Anthony estaba afuera lavando la patrulla y estaba tan desesperado que casi estuve a punto de ir a ayudarle, _casi._

No solo era la llamada, mi cabeza se había ingeniado un nuevo sueño y en este caminaba sin rumbo fijo por él, solo caminaba y caminaba y caminaba sin nada que hacer o buscar, ni siquiera sabía que trataba de encontrar.

Suspire sentándome en la mesa de la cocina.

Eran las diez de la mañana cuando sentí venir una tremenda revelación divina: _Mi vida apestada._

Y como si el señor de allá arriba me fuera escuchado y quisiera decir _Oh, Edward eso fue un error de mis tontos y despistados ángeles_ el teléfono sonó, corrí para atenderlo y me tropecé con la maldita silla antes de agarrarlo.

— ¿Hola? — conteste sin aliento.

— Edward — dijo Maggie con un extraño tono solemne — creo que tenemos una _cita_ —

Me tome un segundo entender a que se refería.

— ¡Santa mierda! — grite entusiasmado.

— ¡Edward! — se quejo desde afuera Anthony.

— ¡Lo siento! — Grite de vuelta — no puedo creerlo ¿Terminadas completamente, o sea, que funcionan y todo? —

— funcionan y todo —

— ¡Sí! — estaba eufórico, justo este era el momento preciso, necesitaba una forma de distraerme de mis lunáticas habladurías con dioses y ángeles además de las horrendas pesadillas.

— princesa, eres sin duda, la chica más maravillas y talentosa que conozco — dije en tono meloso — solo por eso le concedo la victoria al género femenino —

— ¡Genial! ¡La victoria es para las chicas! —

Solté una carcajada.

— ¡Y yo pronto obtendré la victoria! —

Colgué el teléfono y fui a colocarme algo decente, trate de encontrar un gorro para quitarme el cabello de la cara pero todos estaban sucios, solté un quejido y baje las escaleras corriendo mientras me amarraba el cabello con una liga que apareció mágicamente en mi bolsillo, cerré la puerta de una patada y salte dentro de mi camioneta.

— vas a ver a Maggie — dijo Anthony.

— ¡Sí! — chille por encima del ruido del motor.

— ¡Más tarde iré a la comisaria! — me grito mientras salía del estacionamiento.

— ¡Como sea! — grite de vuelta agitando una mano en el aire.

Vi por el retrovisor que se rascaba la cabeza confundido, seguramente preguntándose si la princesa necesitaba un trasplante y solo yo sería compatible con ella.

Estacione la camioneta a un lado de la casa de los Black para que resultara más fácil sacar las motos, apenas baje un manchón de colores capto mi atención, unas relucientes maquinas asesinas estaban estratégicamente bien posicionadas para que no se viera desde la casa, lucían impresionantes, además que estaban decoradas cada una con un moño azul, lo cual me hizo romper a reír.

— ¿Estás listo? — Asentí mirando sus ojos brillantes — ¿Sabes conducir una moto? — la mire totalmente ofendido provocando que riera — bueno andando, conozco un terreno estupendo para estas preciosidades y nadie nos vera ahí —

Manejamos hacia las afueras de la cuidad, la carretera entraba y salía de bosques a veces solo había árboles, de la nada surgió un enorme panorama del océano Pacífico que llegaba hasta el horizonte de un tono gris oscuro, las enormes olas eran gigantescas, tan grandes que me sorprendió ver a cuatro figuras saltando una ola en una tablas de surf, estas no eran condiciones optimas para hacer nada que involucrara la marea en el proceso.

Maggie estaba hablando de como termino las motos pero no le estaba prestando atención, me era más interesante el hecho de que uno de los chicos había remontando una ola como de seis metros, cuando se formo el túnel y se cerró, espere a que saliera a la superficie, no lo hizo.

— ¡Demonios! — grite estacionado la camioneta hacia un lado que estaba lleno de tierra, abrí la puerta de golpe y corrí hacia el borde de la carretera.

— ¿Qué sucede? — escuche que Maggie aun seguía dentro por lo que me gire y señale al mar.

— Había un estúpido idiota tratando de parecer un tipo duro y se adentro en una ola demasiada agresiva ¡No salió del agua! ¡Llama a una ambulancia! — escuche la puerta sonar y me desespero que llegara hasta mi lado con tanta tranquilidad.

— cálmate Ed — se rio entre dientes y me gire a verla furibundo — están solo practicando algo más extremo de lo que acostumbras —

— ¿Extremo? — pregunte mirando como el chico salía a la superficie y las figuras que estaban detrás de él trataban de llegar para ayudarlo a soportar las enormes olas, habían podido recoger su tabla.

— Ya sabes, La Push no tiene centro comercial —

— pero son olas muy peligrosas, lo sé, en L.A no dejaban que cualquiera hiciera lo que él hizo ¡Esta malditamente loco! — camine hacia la camioneta sin quitarle la vista a los chicos que quedaban.

Los dos que siguieron lo hicieron mejor que el primero pero el ultimo ni siquiera pudo remar por lo que la ola lo arrastro partiendo la tabla en varios pedazos, pensé que se ahogaría pero en realidad nado hasta la costa con mucha facilidad y el muy imbécil estaba partiéndose de la risa.

— la mayoría esperamos a que el clima este más agradable y no hayan tantas olas, hay un arrecife bastante cerca de ahí por lo que tienes que tener cuidado, los chicos que están ahí — hizo una mueca de desagrado — se volvieron locos de la cabeza, el agua no debe de ser ninguna delicia y además es demasiado peligroso considerando que cuando los demás lo hacemos hay muchas personas capaz de prestar ayuda —

— ¿Algo así como una fiesta en la playa? — pregunte mirando hacia los chicos que seguían en la costa recostados en la arena.

— Podría decirse, algunas veces hasta se hacen competencias — se encogió de hombros, asumí que quería terminar con el tema y me sorprendió saber que había algo de lo que ella no quisiera hablar sobre todo cuando se trataba de una fiesta.

— ¿Tú has surfeado ahí? —

Ella me miro ensanchando su sonrisa.

— Claro que si… siempre y cuando me escapo de la mirada de Billy — soltó una risita traviesa — cuando ya estoy en el agua no puede hacer nada —

— ¿Él va a esas fiestas? —

— Por supuesto, son celebraciones divertidas —

Volví a fijar la mirada en las enormes olas que rugían como un animal salvaje, jamás había contemplado algo tan temerario y mi cuerpo ansiaba poder montar una ola.

— Princesa tenemos que hacerlo — dije con voz aguda.

— cuando haya una, te invitare —

Negué con la cabeza.

— quiero hacerlo antes —

Se giro para mirarme con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Se te zafo un tornillo? Estuviste a punto de llamar a una ambulancia para Sam — no me tragaba su cara de desaprobación.

— ¿Qué? Se ve divertido, además ya soy mayor de edad para practicar con ese tipo de olas — hice ademan de bajarme de la camioneta cuando me agarro del hombro de la camisa.

— De acuerdo, será antes pero tienes que esperar a que por lo menos este más cálido el día —

— ¡No quiero esperar a una fiesta! —

— ¡Lo sé! — Exclamo exasperada — pero tampoco tan frio ¡Te dará una hipotermia! Tienes que relajarte ¿Si? —

— De acuerdo — murmure resignado mirando de nuevo a los chicos que corrían hacia el mar, el que perdió su tabla tenía una nueva — pero tiene que ser pronto —

— Pronto, pero no _tan_ pronto — puso los ojos en blanco — a veces te comportas muy raro ¿Lo sabes verdad? —

Suspire.

— sí —

— ¿También sabes que tendríamos que esperar a que el mar no esté agresivo y el agua sea menos fría? —

— sí — acepte fascinado en como las cuatro figuras iban sin ningún tipo de preocupación hacia las aguas más salvajes que eh visto, parecían disfrutar de una libertad absoluta, irreflexiva y completamente irresponsable — al menos no sin que antes conozca la zona — tenía que haber una manera de evadir la hipotermia, de eso estaba seguro.

Maggie suspiro, tenía el presentimiento de que por su cabeza buscaba la manera de revocarme el permiso real, ella sabía que una vez que pisara esa costa, en cuanto conociera cómo manejar esas olas sin la necesidad de nadie y el lugar donde está el arrecife, no habría poder humano que me sacara de ahí.

Puse en marcha la camioneta y me gire para mirarla, tenía el ceño fruncido y la mirada perdida.

— ¿Y quiénes eran los chicos locos? — pregunte tratando de hacerla pensar cosas que distrajera su forma de evitar que yo me meta a esa playa.

Solo se disgusto más.

— ¿Te acuerdas de mis niñeros? — asentí recreando vagamente unos chicos altos, morenos y mayores que vigilaban a Maggie con mucho cuidado — pues ahora ya no lo son, desde hace un tiempo para acá es como si, no sé, hubiera algo más grande que todo lo demás y un día mi padre ya nos los presiono más para que me cuidaran, ahora son como una especie de banda —

— ¿Una banda en La Push? — mi tono sorprendido la hizo reír.

— algo así pero son más… pacíficos — bufó — se dedican a mantener la paz y a cuidar la tribu, nunca dejan de hablar de lo orgullosos que están de nuestras tierras y bla, bla, bla… cuando estaban conmigo pensé que era divertido y que bueno, trataban de quedar bien con mi padre a través de mi, pero en realidad son así ¡Aman y adoran la tribu! — Ella negó con la cabeza — incluso el consejo se reúne con ella ¡Yo ya soy lo suficientemente mayor para dar opiniones dentro del consejo y nunca me dejan entrar, pero a Sam si lo escuchan! —

— pensé que no te interesaban esa cosas —

— No tanto — suspiro — es solo que es agradable tener que defender algunas personas que solo porque no se apegan a lo que el consejo les parece correcto no tienen por qué dejar de recibir ciertas cosas —

— ¿Cómo tu hermana? —

— sí, como ella —

Asentí tratando de solo relacionar el nombre de Sam Uley como los niñeros de Maggie y no como aparece en mis pesadillas, de reojo mire que tenía los brazos cruzados con el cuerpo en tensión.

Estire mi brazo y le agarre un mechón de cabello.

— ¿Por qué no te gustan? Hace un tiempo me dijiste que eran buenos chicos, además no parecen que estén haciendo nada malo —

— son irritantes, andan por ahí como si fueran los tipos más duros del planeta, un ejemplo de eso es el surf en esas olas, algunos cuantos se atreven un poco antes de las fiestas y muchos ni siquiera imaginan hacerlo si no es en las fiestas, eso es un claro ejemplo de idiotas al extremo, además esta esa vez que cuando estábamos en escuela a Embry se le fue un estúpido comentario, ya sabes cómo es a veces de bocón, Sam estaba cerca con los otros dos chicos y una de ellos se volvió y mostro los dientes, Sam le puso una mano en el pecho negando con la cabeza ¡A el tipo le falto fue rugir y de la nada ya estaba calmado! — Se quito el pelo de la cara con disgusto — es como una mala película del oeste —

— chicos duros, entonces —

— ¡Puf! ¡Eso es lo que más me molesta! — resoplo con desde — Paul, el que quería golpear a Embry no era tan alto como él, podría haberle molido a golpes es solo que no se… no se… — agito su cabeza confundida y trate de imaginarme la escena, lucia algo extraña.

— ¿No está bastante grande para eso? —

— ¿Ahora ves porque me gustaría por lo menos hablar dentro del consejo? Mi hermana lo hace y es el pecado sobre la tierra, Sam lo hace y esos chicos lo hacen, pero no pasa nada — asentí entendiendo su enojo.

— Te acabas de pasar la desviación — frene el seco y me miro arrepentida — lo siento, estaba distraída —

Cuando logramos llegar a donde se supone que dejaríamos la camioneta, hicimos todo el ritual de bajar las motos en forma silenciosa, la mire y me dio una fugaz sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos.

Suspire.

— oye, espera, espera —

— ¿Qué? — pregunto distraída.

Camine hasta ella, le tome de la mano y la obligue a que se apoyara en la camioneta, no era la Maggie que me alegraba el día y esa mierda no me gustaba.

— ¿Sucede algo? —

Miro hacia abajo y golpeo con la punta del pie el suelo varias veces.

— es solo el modo en que me tratan… me enferman — se estremeció levemente.

— ¿Cómo si fueras una princesa? — Asintió lentamente — ¿Pero no es eso lo que eres? —

— Sí, soy una especie de princesa o algo así — suspire frustrada — es solo que Sam es diferente, siempre me trato diferente pero ahora es como si se intensificara — alzo su vista llena de preocupación — es la forma en cómo me mira, como si estuviera esperando algo grandioso de mi y no solo ser otra persona que integra el consejo, me hace reverencias cada vez que me ve, me saluda besándome la mano y su mirada… su mirada es sofocante —

— ¿Y si le gustas? —

— ¡Puaj! ¡Nunca! Se cree demasiado caballero de armadura brillante como para cometer tal error, además tiene una novia o prometida o algo así — se cruzo de brazos gruñendo — ¡Lo odio! —

— Él no tiene que esperar nada de ti — aclare bastante cabreado — tu eres tu propia dueña y nunca aceptaría que nadie te mande, así que olvídate de que podrías unirte a él, lo que sea que está esperando será una patada en la bolas de Kitty o mía — logre arrancarle una media sonrisa antes de que sus ojos se apagaran de nuevo — ¿Hay más? — pregunte tomándola de los brazos.

— es… es Embry, últimamente me evita —

— has estado mucho conmigo, estará enojado porque otro chico a monopolizado tu vida —

Negó con la cabeza desesperadamente.

— no es solo a mí, también a Kitty ya no va más a la escuela y la única vez que nos los encontramos lucia diferente, muy diferente… lucia aterrorizado, intentamos que nos contara que es lo que sucede pero no quiere decirnos nada, entonces como si nada aparece por todos lados con Sam — se mordió el labio apretando sus brazos como si tuviera frio — hoy también estaba en el mar, fue al que se le partió la tabla —

— Oh, Maggie —la abrace porque no sabía que más hacer con su terror.

— Ed, ellos han estado rondándolo todo el tiempo, incluso más que a mí y de repente ya le pertenece, lo mismo paso con los otros, un día ya no estaban y de la nada aparecen en las faldas de ese tipo odioso — suspiro contra mi cuello y busco una manera casi imposible de meterse dentro de mi piel.

Era la primera vez que la veía así, tan sola, asustada y triste.

— ¿Has hablado con el viejo rey? —

Resoplo contra mi cuello.

— Él es tan útil como siempre, solo contesta con evasivas y siento que es algo más, algo turbio — sin poder evitar no romperme por esa vocecita frágil le bese a un lado de la siente, casi llegando al cabello.

El roce de su piel quemo mis labios.

— No tienes que preocuparte princesa — le prometí apretándola más a mi alrededor, me encontraba asimilando y entendiendo el acumulo de sensaciones — si las cosas se ponen peor ¡Les pateare el trasero a esos chicos! Después te vendrías conmigo y Anthony a la casa, no te preocupes algo pensaremos para dividir las tareas —

— Gracias Ed — nos quedamos así un momento.

No me molesto como en estos días cuando Anthony nos interrumpió, de hecho si no fuera sido por él quizás no me fuera molestado para nada el abrazo de Maggie justo como hoy, se sentía natural, me servía de consuelo a mí mismo, era tan reconfortante sentir el calor de alguien más a tu alrededor y ella era tan cálida…

Me seguía pareciendo extraño el contacto no solo físico sino emocional con otro ser humano, mi cabeza daba vuelta tratando de encontrar una razón del porque yo me sentía tan bien con ella en mis brazos rodeados de las más pura amistad, cuando en realidad jamás había conectado con nadie en un nivel tan básico y tan rápido, con los chicos en L.A fueron años si quiera para que me sintiera cómodo pero con Maggie, no lo entendía.

 _Nunca jamás había pasado algo parecido… y menos con un ser humano._

— Si sigues así tendré que ponerme triste más a menudo — se aparto de mi sonriendo como el gato rizón.

Sonreí un poco tenso.

Al parecer, era el único que pensaba que esto era solo amistad.

Puse distancia con rapidez dispuesto a colocar las cosas en su sitio.

— Es difícil creer que soy mayor que tú — le alborote la coleta y ella rio — eres demasiado alta — puse mucho énfasis en lo de mayor pero me ignoro, como siempre hace con algo que no le guste que le recuerde.

Aguante un suspiro irritado.

— Y tú demasiado pálido — tomo mi brazo y coloco el suyo al lado para compararlo, la diferencia es estremecedora — yo debería dejar de crecer y tu un bronceado ¿Qué te parece? —

— ¿Y arruinar esa fantástica carrera de modelo? Nop, no lo creo — se rio entre dientes y caminamos hacia las motos — además tengo sangre albina ni porque me ponga un día entero al sol lograre un bronceado, de hecho parecería salmón ahumado — eso logro hacerla reír más fuerte y me sentí mejor.

Volvía a ser ella.

— ¿Por lo menos uno artificial? Nunca había visto a alguien más pálido que tu… bueno a excepción de…— se calló la boca de forma brusca y camine más rápido hacia las motos.

Mi cabeza pasó a modo automático olvidando todo lo relacionado a lo que ella quiso intentar decir.

— ¿Probamos las motos o qué? — pregunte obligando a que mis palabras salieran ligeras.

No lo conseguí.

— ¡Andando! — dijo con el entusiasmo suficiente por los dos.

Mirando la pista que era una cosa monstruosa, estaba empezando a pensar que esta sería una experiencia inolvidable y un verdadero entusiasmo me lleno el cuerpo… sobretodo porque la frase inacabada de Maggie fue lo que me trajo aquí.

 _Aunque esperaba no morir en el intento._

 _ **Lamento haber tardado tanto en subir este cap, originalmente tendría que haberlo subido en diciembre el día de mi cumpleaños (4-12-1996) mi fecha de nacimiento jajaja pero por motivos de tiempo no pude y cuando ya llevaba dos ¡Bum! Me enfermo, les cuento que me enferme todas las navidades y los pocos días que pude salir fue para año nuevo, no estoy presentando excusas es solo que quiero que me entiendan, no es porque no quiero subir o porque lo abandone solo que de verdad no eh podido. Hoy en día sigo enferma chicas y no se asusten, ya descartaron cáncer, tumores y cualquier anomalía de los órganos, al parecer es algo viral pero todavía no se, uh, bueno, no saben los doctores, ya que es bastante extraño que vaya y venga a su antojo como si el virus dijera**_ '' Oh, estoy aburrido así que vamos a visitar a nuestra amiga gabi que se ve sana y adora la cama '' _**adoro la cama pero no me gusta estar enferma.**_

 _ **Espero sus lindos reviews y que de verdad me disculpen y tengan paciencia conmigo yo llego tarde pero seguro y aunque no lo parezca siempre estoy pendiente de todas mis historias.**_

 _ **Gracias a todas esas bellas y hermosas chicas que se tomaron la molestia de mandarme Felices Fiestas y Felices Navidades, fuera deseado hacerlo y quizás pude pero quería hacerlo con un cap y lamento ni siquiera haberle mandado un privado. De verdad discúlpenme por esa mis chicas lindas.**_

 _ **Las adoro un montón y no saben todo lo feliz que me hacen.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Recordaba mis lecciones de manejo con los chicos, eso me parecía fácil, lo difícil era colocarlo en práctica sobre todo cuando mire la carreta polvorienta, flanqueado por una densa melaza envuelta en niebla, el camino era arenoso y húmedo además de tener charcos de lodos esparcidos por aquí y por allá.

Estaba tranquilamente nervioso y me puse más cuando Maggie decidió que se montaría atrás conmigo.

— ¿Por qué no usas la tuya? — pregunte sintiendo sus brazos rodearme la cintura.

— porque señor sexy, usted no conoce por donde va a ir y esta es una pista muy engañosa —

— ¡Eso es estúpido! — me quejé.

— Edward, solo andando —

— No, quiero que andes en la tuya, es injusto, me prometiste que las conduciríamos — sentí su suspiro porque escucharlo era imposible.

La moto parecía un animal hambriento en medio de mis piernas.

— Como quieras, pero si te grito algo obedecerás sin rechistar — asentí solemne y en cuanto ella se monto en la moto me quede sorprendido.

Jamás había visto o imagina una imagen tan… tan… parecía… lucia…

— ¡Adiós tortuga! — grito arrancando a toda velocidad, eso me distrajo, solté un rugido parecido al de la moto y la seguí.

Sentía la adrenalina correr por mis venas y estaba eufórico, exultante, disfrutaba como nunca una de las pocas sensaciones capaz de atravesarme desde el fondo cuando todo acabo, el viento rugía en mi cara y el camino pronto se convirtió en algo más que simplemente conducir hacia adelante. Deje pasar mi momento de emocionante locura y me fije en que la senda se volvía más angosta, pesada y difícil de maniobrar, miraba a Maggie no tan lejos de mí librándose con más facilidad porque conocía el terreno y sabiendo cómo es ella suponía que tenía la confianza suficiente en mis habilidades para dejarme superar esto sin su ayuda.

Ella se equivoco.

Por no concentrarme lo suficiente, no esquive un charco de lodo que estaba más profundo de lo que se notaba y la moto patino lanzándome de lado hacia la maleza, por suerte caí en un lugar vagamente agradable por lo que solo mi espalda y mi hombro salieron heridos.

 _Esto es temerario, infantil y estúpido Edward…_ bufo una voz que sabría reconocer a kilómetros de distancia, una vos perfecta y acampanada.

Me pare mareado por todo lo acontecido y cuando procure hacer andar la moto no se que hice mal (porque no estaba prestando atención) cabeceo hacia adelante haciéndome perder el equilibro y tirándome hacia un lado, el motor paro de hacer ruido.

 _¡Te lo dije, idiota!..._ murmuro esa voz perfecta, tan nítida como el cristal.

Me quede en el piso completamente aturdido, estaba consciente de que la moto me aplastaba y que no estaba precisamente limpio, pero mi cabeza me empujaba hacia otro lugar.

Analizaba todas las probabilidades, aquí no había nada que me resultara familiar y desde luego estaba haciendo algo que nunca lo hubiera hecho en una carreta que se parecía más a _Camino hacia el Terror_ que a una carretera, así que un _deja vú_ estaba fuera. Lo que suponía que las alucinaciones eran provocadas por algo más… sentía la adrenalina correr por mi cuerpo y de inmediato pensé que sería un factor.

 _Debía ser algún coctel de temeridad, peligro y adrenalina o era simple y llana estupidez…_

El rugido de un motor me hizo girar la cabeza hacia un lado.

— ¡¿Te encuentras bien?! — Chillo Maggie soltando la moto y corriendo a mi lado, me puso una mano en la frente y sonreí como el propio idiota que era — ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? — negué con rapidez y aparte de un leve mareo no había nada.

— Lo intentare de nuevo — dije tratando de zafarme de la moto.

— ¿Seguro que estas bien? — me pregunto cuando la estábamos encaramados y listos para volver a andar.

Asentí, estaba bien, mejor que bien y eso era malditamente emocionante, la voz volvió a mi cabeza, con esos suaves y acampanados.

— cuando llegues a una especie de Y cruza a la derecha, es mejor si comenzamos suave, la de la izquierda será para otro día ¿De acuerdo? — puse mala cara.

La princesa se estaba preocupando en exceso por mí, sus ojos iban y venían de la carretera a mi cara tratando de convencerse que dejarle una maquina mortal a un lunático sucio seguía siendo una buena idea.

Acelere, metiendo tercera tan pronto como volvía a volar. Agarre las subidas y bajas con bastante maestría a pesar de no conocer la zona, estaba preparado para los charcos de barro que venían y aun así me escape por los pelos logrando desestabilizarme unos segundos.

 _¿Entonces esto es lo que quieres? ¿Matarte? ¿De eso es lo que se trata todo esto?..._ ignore las preguntas sonriendo como poseso.

 _Dulce… dulce música._

— ¡Edward, baja la velocidad! — me grito Maggie a mis espaldas, no la escuche a pesar de que se lo había prometido, ella me cuidaba demasiado y no era eso lo que necesitaba.

 _¡Deja de hacer tonterías Edward! ¡Vete a casa con Anthony!…_ estaba fascinado por su belleza.

— ¡Edward! — grito Maggie.

 _¡No, Edward!_ _¡Mira por dónde vas!..._ la dulce voz acampana rugió enfada dentro de mi cabeza.

Me obligue a prestar atención y me fije que la Y de la que hablaba Maggie casi estaba sobre mí, pero en vez de girar hacia la derecha (por culpa de la sorpresa del momento) gire hacia la izquierda y sin más ni más una bajada bastante prominente me lanzo como una flecha, a la velocidad que iba sabía que no lograría controlar la moto en subida… así que perdí el control.

Estaba a punto de rodar con todo y moto, lo que probablemente conseguiría matarme.

— ¡Mierda frenos! — grite y en mi desesperación apreté los dos frenos, tanto el de adelante como el de atrás.

La moto se paró en seco lanzándome como si fuera un dardo hacia la cima de la subida, caí golpeándome la cabeza y rodee como una bola por la bajada, choque contra algo húmedo y fijo.

Intente por todos los medios levantarme pero no podía hacer nada.

Mi cuerpo se encontraba desmayado, apenas si logre mover la cabeza para sacar mi cara del lodo, estaría preocupado porque no sentía el cuerpo pero en mi atolondramiento tuve la certeza que era solo el momento y ninguna lesión en la columna. Torpemente logre colocarme con la vista hacia el cielo.

Me sentía mareado y tan confuso, no lograba prestar atención, eran muchas cosas en mi cabeza, mi moto rugiendo en algún lugar del otro lado de la colina, la voz hermosa gruñendo dentro de mi cabeza y había otra cosa…

— ¡Edward! ¡Edward! — Gritaba Maggie y escuche como se extinguía el ruido de la otra moto — ¡Santo Dios, Edward! ¿Estás vivo? —

— ¡Sí! — grite unos segundo antes de que cayera a mi lado — ¡Nunca me había sentido más vivo! — estaba eufórico, por fin había conseguido los ingredientes necesarios para el coctel del renacer momentáneo.

 _Ingredientes: Montones de adrenalina, unas dos cucharadas de peligro, unos toques de estupidez y el ingrediente secreto es, varias onzas de desinterés por mi propia vida._

— ¿Edward? — La cara preocupada de Maggie apareció en mi campo de visión, haciendo el cielo opaco — ¿Estás vivo? ¿Puedes moverte?—

Empecé a reírme.

— Claro que estoy bien — no dejaba esa expresión por lo que me pare apoyándome en mis brazos, moví las piernas de un lado a otro — ¿Ves? Ninguna lesión —

— ¿Ninguna lesión? —

— princesa, estoy bastante bien —

— ¿Llamas bien a la sangre que sale por tu herida a un lado de la cabeza? —

— ¡Pff! Eso solo lodo — me toque la cara y se lo mostré — ¿Ves? Lodo, así que vamos a intentarlo de nuevo — intente levantarme y me sujeto por lo hombros negando con la cabeza.

— Edward hay que llevarte al hospital — me toco en un lugar opuesto al del lodo para mostrarme la sangre roja y pegajosa que manchaba sus dedos.

— Lo siento princesa — murmure tapándome la herida como así pudiera evitar la hemorragia con la manos.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas por sangrar? — con la manga de su camisa me quito el lodo de la cara, le levanto con energía y me dio la mano para ayudarme a levantar — tenemos que irnos, conduzco yo —

— ¿Y las motos? — pregunte mirando la suya tirada a un lado.

Camine colina arriba hasta que encontré la mía tirada a un lado de carretera, dentro de la maleza por lo que a la muy condenada a parte de unos rayones no tenía nada ¡Incluso seguía encendida!

— oye, estoy bien para conducir — avise por sobre mi hombro a Maggie, aparte de los dolores comunes no tenía nada más.

— ¡Eso ni lo pienses! — se quejo.

Estaba montada en la suya cuando me obligo a darle la mía, con firmeza y elegancia acelero un poco haciendo que las dos motos avanzaran sin ninguna dificultad, sus fieros ojazos negros me lanzaron una mirada de muerte y tuve que alzar las manos en son de paz, caí de bruces en la maleza y me propuse a recostarme en el árbol más cerca.

Su mirada de suavizo un poco.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando ella vino a buscar, estaba dormitan y pellizcándome para evitarlo lo que sabía por experiencia propia es que quedarse dormido después de un golpe en la cabeza era el peor error que podía cometer.

— ¿Cómo sigues? — me pregunto palmeando el asiento detrás de ella.

— te dije que estupendamente — aunque no era del todo cierto, me palpitaba la cabeza y me dolían los músculos, necesitaba un baño de agua caliente.

— ¿Nos vamos? — asentí caminando hacia ella.

Ya no estaba eufórico como antes así que eso me permitió ver con más atención a Maggie encima de la moto, lucía atlética y profesional las motos le quedaban como anillo al dedo. Incluso podría imaginármela con una chaqueta y las botas ¡Hasta resultaría sexy! Gruñí rodeando su cintura y colocando el mentón en sus hombros, estaba seguro que yo no me veía tan bien como ella.

Mientras regresábamos me regodeaba en mi satisfacción de saber que lo de las motos había funcionado mejor de lo que hubiera soñado, logre comportarme de un modo estúpidamente insólito y por fin logre romper la estúpida promesa, mi vida seguía apestando pero no me sentía tan patético ahora.

Estaba dispuesto a intentarlo de nuevo tan pronto como saliera del hospital, entonces reí y recordé a la persona que tenía en los brazos, sabía que no me dejaría hacerlo y menos de noche por lo que tendría que esperar aun así ¡Conseguí saber cómo invocar las alucinaciones! Eso en sí ya era una vitoria anotada para este día.

Suspire sintiendo el viento en la cara.

Correr con la moto me dio la libertad transformada en velocidad… me recordaron mi vida pasada, cuando volaba por los bosques enroscado a un cuerpo muy diferente a este, detuve mis pensamientos justo ahí, enterré la cabeza en el cuello de Maggie y me olvide por completo de todo.

 _El roce de la agonía ante ese recuerdo era aterrorizante._

Me estremecí.

— ¿Sigues sintiéndote bien? — pregunto deteniendo la moto justo al lado de la puerta del copiloto.

— Sí, estoy bien — le asegure bajando de un salto y con otro me subí a la camioneta — es solo un poco de sangre —

— Uh, no, yo diría que un montón de sangre —

— las heridas en la cabeza son las que más lo hacen —

— como sea, igual necesitas puntos —

Rodé los ojos, tanta urgencia me parecía innecesaria, me vigilaba mientras montaba las motos en la parte de atrás, hice un movimiento de querer bajarme para ayudarla a poner la lona pero su mirada me paralizo, espere a que se montara en la camioneta para poder decirle:

— ¿Sabías que no me encuentro lisiado ni nada por el estilo, verdad? —

— ¡Oh, cállate! ¡Rompiste la promesa! — chillo enojada.

Sonreí.

— Últimamente estoy rompiendo varias promesas —

— Ahora hay que llevarte al hospital para que no te desangres vivo por tu total falta de conciencia — siguió como si no hubiera dicho nada, tenía las mejillas infladas y los ojos brillantes.

— los dos andábamos en maquinas mortales y soy yo el inconsciente — murmure en tono de burla haciendo que soltara un gruñido.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! — Me mordí el labio para no reírme, ella en realidad estaba bastante molesta — ¡Toma esto! — Se quito la camisa de mala gana y la rompió en una especie de venda improvisada — átatela alrededor de la cabeza, santo cielo me tiene preocupada que sigas y sigas sangrando —

— relájate yo sangro mucho, no es tan grave — me acomode todo lo que pude la camisa alrededor de mi cabeza — ¿Mejor? — Asintió aun con mala cara — Maggie tenemos que armar un plan —

— ¿Por? —

— si llegamos así al hospital estoy seguro que Anthony se va a enterar —

— ¿Entonces qué? ¿Te mueres desangrado por nuestras locas aventuras adolecentes? —

Me reí un poco.

— Eso no va a ocurrir — le prometí con una sonrisa, ella entrecerró los ojos y tuve que aguantar las ganas de reírme otra vez — esta vez prometo cumplir mi promesa —

Resoplo exasperada.

— ¿Qué sugieres? —

— vamos, dejamos las motos, pasamos por mi casa me cambio y todo arreglado —

— ¿Anthony? —

— En el trabajo — me encogí de hombros y mi despreocupación hizo que su boca mostrara una mueca muy poco habitual en ella.

— A propósito, voy a desconectarte el freno de atrás — anuncio girándose hacia el frente y colocándonos en marcha.

Una vez que estuve en casa hice lo mejor que pude para arreglar mi aspecto, mi cabello era un patético desastre pero era normal, todavía e quedaban restos de lodo alrededor de la cara y el cuello pero el resto, después del cambio de ropa lucía bastante normal.

— ¡Muévete! ¡No quiero asesinarte! — grito desde la puerta.

— Ya voy, ya voy — me queje bajando por las escaleras — ¿Tengo aspecto de haber estado persiguiendo a una princesa que me hecho lodo encima y haberme tropezado, para después caer sobre un montón de herramientas en el suelo? —

— la verdad, podría haber pasado —

— ¡Bingo! — me fije en que no dejaba ninguna evidencia a mis espaldas antes de cerrar la puerta.

Volví a amarrarme los girones de la camisa de Maggie en la cabeza y me monte de un salto en la camioneta para dejar que manejara, ya con todo el panorama tranquilo y ella de mejor humor, me di cuenta de algo. Maggie solo cargaba la parte de arriba de su traje de baño, una que otra vez la había visto así pero… era diferente.

 _Esta vez estaba tan limpia y fresca como una flor salvaje._

— Debería haberte dado una camisa — murmure desconcertado por esta nueva visión.

— No lo creo — sonrió divertida por mi comentario — eso nos habría delatado y tú has sangrado mucho, _hablando literalmente_ , como para que se eche todo a perder — rodé los ojos porque todavía seguía burlándose de la idea de que Anthony no me dejara conducir una motocicleta — además no hace frio — se encogió de hombros con sus ojos concentrados en la carretera.

Ahora estaba más tranquila y relajada que cuando llegamos a su casa.

— Princesa estas bastante loca, podría convertirme en un cubito de hielo — me queje acercándome a la calefacción, no me respondió por lo que me gire para regañarla por ignorarme y tuve que tragarme mis palabras.

Maggie no me estaba ignorando, solo estaba distraída pensando en algo en particular porque tenía una leve sonrisa en los labios, lucia cómoda y absolutamente relajada con un brazo en el marco de la ventana jugueteando con su cabello, mientras que yo casi que iba acurrucado en el asiento, sin quererlo me le quede absorto por primera vez en la belleza femenina que era Maggie.

Me sentía raro.

Usualmente estábamos llenos de grasa, charlábamos de autos viejos y caros quizás de surf y luego nos sentábamos a comer como si el mundo se nos fuera acabar mañana, no era mi intención pero sentía que ella era neutro ni femenino ni masculino, solo era Maggie. Pero últimamente, se sentía tan reconfortante tener su cercanía que desde ahora no podría ignorar que era una chica y no solo una chica, con la clara luz del día y sin una sola pisca de grasa me doy cuenta que es… una chica bellísima.

Sus curvas eran exuberantes en un cuerpo largo y esbelto, la hacía parecer mucho más de dieciséis años, sus labios rellenos, sus grandes ojos con pestañas de plumeros le daban a su rostro suavidad y delicadeza, lo que más llamaba la atención era que su piel color canela, lucía suave, tersa y uniforme que junto al larguísimo cabello negro, la convertían en algo más que bonita.

Su belleza no me dolía como… como… pero no podía apartar mis ojos de ella.

Por supuesto ella se dio cuenta de mi escrutinio.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto soplándose un mechón de cabello de la cara.

— ¿Sabías que te consideraba sin cromosomas? — me brindo una mirada en blanco y justo cuando pensé que la había ofendido, se rio entre dientes.

— Supuse algo como eso — una sonrisa bailaba en sus labios — y no me agradaba para nada, por lo que tenía que poner los puntos claros, tu eres un chico y yo soy una chica ¿Ahora entiendes? —

 _Ahora lo entiendo, es cierto, hubieron ciertos cambios en su comportamiento que fueron bastante sutiles pero decisivos._

— Yo bueno… fue sin querer... de repente ¡Bum, ella es una chica!... es que cómo ahora estamos de día y todo eso…— me miro pacientemente mientras yo balbuceaba mi gran revelación con suma vergüenza —… y estas toda descubierta por mi culpa… me fije que de verdad eres una chica… — me aclare la garganta incomodo — y una chica bellísima — de pronto su expresión se congelo, creo que esperaba algo como _si, entendí que eres una chica y que podríamos tener salidas que no sean solo de amigos_ pero eso no iba a ocurrir jamás.

— ¿Qué? — dijo incrédula y me arrepentí de haberlo dicho, mis palabras pueden sonar para ella de una forma que no me gustaría que sonaran aún incluso si no fueran las que ella quisiera escuchar.

— Maggie…—comencé buscando la manera de poner cierta distancia necesaria.

— ¿Y todo eso vino a ti solo porque me viste los pechos? — Bromeo aguantándose la risa — ¡Oh por Dios! — Soltó una carcajada — y yo esperando que me dijeras algo como _oh Maggie me doy cuenta que eres una chica como cualquier otra_ ¡Y me sales con eso! te diste un buen golpe en la cabeza ¿Verdad? Dicen que cuando eso sucede las personas tienden a reaccionar extraño —

Me relaje de inmediato y silenciosamente le pedí disculpas por haberla juzgado, ella solo quería que la reconociera como es debido, no me molestaba darle lo que pedía.

— lo digo enserio — murmure mirando por la ventana estaba bastante avergonzado — y no es por _tus pechos_ que lo vi, hoy no estás llena de grasa lo que hizo darme cuenta de tu feminidad, es extraño, eso es todo —

— ¿Entonces tendré que trabajar con los pechos afuera para que la grasa no te confunda? — ella estaba gozando con todo esto, lo notaba en su sonrisa.

— ¡Uf! Ahora si eres por completo una chica, toda pesada y fastidiosa — soltó una risita y estire mi mano para tomarle un mechón de cabello.

— es enserio lo que digo, tú eres una chica bellísima —

— entonces gracias, o lo que sea —

Sonreí.

— pues de nada, o lo que sea —

Me tuvieron que dar siete puntadas para cerrarme la herida, Maggie estuvo sosteniéndome la mano mientras me susurraba cosas estúpidas como que me parecía a _Freddy Krueger_ , gracias a sus burlas me fue muy difícil pensar en la ironía del asunto.

Esa noche no fue tan mala como la primera después de haber oído aquella voz perfecta, el agujero en el pecho regreso siempre que estuviera lejos de Maggie pero sin ese maligno dolor punzante en los bordes, ya estaba inventando nuevas excusas para distraerme y tenía la certeza que veía a la princesa mañana eso hacía que el dolor fuera más llevadero (aunque mientras que pudiera retrasar todo el asunto del sueño mejor) y se convirtiera el algo familiar y más fácil de soportar. A su vez la pesadilla había cambiado, y en vez de encontrarme solo vagando por la nada estaba extrañamente impaciente mientras esperaba el momento de que me hiciera caerme de la cama gritando. Sabía que la pesadilla tenía que terminar.

El miércoles siguiente salí de urgencias con la mano vendada por una torcedura de muñeca así que el doctor llamo a Anthony pasa avisarle que comprara pizza porque me escucho que me tocaba hacer cena.

 _Estúpido doctor entrometido…_ murmuraba para mis adentro.

Por él Anthony me echo un sermón sobre cuidarme más y además sugirió la idea que quizás mis juegos con Maggie estaban siendo muy rudos, que si siguiera así tendría que llamar a Billy para que nos vigilara, entre en pánico de solo pensar en que me quitaran a mi moto y por consecuencia esa gloriosa y perfecta voz. Hoy había tenido la más asombrosa de las alucinaciones, gritaba y gritaba enojada incluso antes de que en una complicada curva de la cual no me fije bien, termine volando por los aires, quedando mi brazo en una mala posición. No me importaba. Sufriría cualquier dolor que causara esa noche sin queja.

Estacione donde Maggie pudiera verme, era viernes por lo que fui a recogerla a la escuela, era un deleite mirarla mientras llegaba hasta donde yo estaba, su forma de caminar era relajada, su mochila golpeaba ligeramente su espalda baja y su coleta alta se balanceaba de un lado a otro.

— Hola hombre bala — saludo dándome un abrazo enorme.

Me reí, después de muchas caídas donde básicamente empezaba conmigo volando me apodo el hombre bala, ahora ni siquiera se preocupaba por mis enormes golpazos, siempre y cuando no hubiera sangre.

— Anthony esta enfurruñado — le abrí la puerta y le ayude a montarse, cuando llegue a su lado dijo:

— Quizás deberías calmarte con lo de las motos — observo mi expresión y añadió: — yo tome mucho, muchísimo tiempo si quiera para completar todo un circulo, tú solo tienes unos días y no puedes pretender dominar la pista, además así te alejaríamos de urgencia por lo menos unos días —

— ¿Y entonces qué haríamos? — refunfuñe porque la mitad de su lógica tenía razón, la otra mitad no, era mejor si la pista seguía siendo desconocida para mí.

Sonrío con alegría.

— Lo que se te antoje — me quede pensando en algo que en realidad se me antojara.

No me gustaba la idea de que no tener la adrenalina, pero había que encontrar una solución que catalizara todo, el humor de Anthony y mis constantes visitas a urgencias ¿Pero qué? Estaba malditamente aterrado de que si me quedaba haciendo nada mi cerebro volvería a crear la droga del aturdimiento, solo tenía que ser más creativo… quizás podría encontrar algún otro camino, alguna otra receta...

No podría conformarme solo con su voz, en algún lado su presencia debió haber quedado registrada, no solo pudo ser mi interior. Tenía que haber otro lugar llenos de otros recuerdos humanos, donde ella pareciera más real que todos los demás sitios familiares.

Únicamente se me ocurría un lugar, ese pequeño aro lleno de luz no podría ser de otra persona que no sea ella por lo que seguramente, de todos los lugares en que podría buscar rastro de su presencia, ese sería el más idóneo. La idea tenía muchas posibilidades de atormentarme en vez de ayudarme pero no había nada mejor que pudiera hacer…

— ¿Qué piensas con tanta concentración? — me pregunto Maggie.

— bueno… — empecé lentamente mientras la idea se formaba en mi cabeza — una vez fui de excursión y me encontré con este lugar… era como una especie de prado… si algo así — suspire — yo solo no podría rastrearlo, soy un completo inútil pero era muy bonito y tenía muchas flores…—

— Podríamos usar una brújula y un mapa de coordenadas — dijo la princesa llena de confianza — ¿Recuerdas desde donde partiste? —

— el sendero que arranca donde termina la 101, creo iba en dirección al sur — una amplia sonrisa se formo en sus labios y la veía maquinando la idea de encontrar ese prado.

Como siempre me seguía a donde sea que quisiera sin importar lo extraño que fuera, por lo que el sábado me calce mis nuevas botas de montaña que me había comprado esa misma mañana y aprovechando mi descuento de empleados les compre unas a Maggie, saque un mapa de la Península de Olympic y me fui directamente a La Push.

Me recibió con su acostumbrado abrazo, en cuanto entramos en su casa se desparramo sobre el suelo de la sala con un mapa y un lápiz para trazar una complicada red sobre la sección que nos interesaba, Billy se quedo alrededor de nosotros y me sorprendió que estuviera casi aburrido de lo que estábamos a punto de hacer, Anthony a cada rato me decía que tuviera cuidado por las calle y no sé lo que haría si se enteraba que iba a excursión, estaba por decirle a Billy que no le dijera nada pero solo serviría para que aumentara su deseo de hacerlo.

— Ojalá veamos al súper oso — bromeó Maggie con los ojos fijos en el dibujo.

Lance una mirada a Billy esperando que reaccionara su instinto protector con su adorable hija, pero solo se limito a reírse.

— Entonces deberías llevarte un tarro de miel, solo por si acaso —

Maggie se rio entre dientes.

— espero que tus botas nuevas sean muy rápidas Edward, un tarrito pequeño no lo mantendrá muy ocupado —

— mientras que sea más rápido que tu… — murmure divertido.

— ¡Ja! ¡Suerte con eso! — Se echo a reír de nuevo — ¡Vámonos! — anuncio colocándose de pie.

— Espera un segundo — le dije, corrí hacia donde estaba la camioneta, agarre la enorme caja cuadrada y se la entregue con la respiración entrecortada — es para ti, uh, _gracias_ — susurre por el simple hecho de que todo lo que quisiera o pensara ella estaba dispuesta a ejecutarlo.

Billy soltó un silbido por lo bajo y se fue murmurando algo como _si quieres conquistar a una chica regálale zapatos_ lo mire con el ceño fruncido, Maggie soltó una risita apenada mientras abría la caja para descubrir unas botas de montaña color gris oscuro al puro estilo femenino.

— ¿Te gustan? — pregunte mordiéndome la uña — no sabía con exactitud que talla eras, pero calcule el tamaño de tu pie y espero no haber fallado — alzo sus oscurísimos ojos a los míos y sin siquiera pronunciar una palabra ya sabía lo que iba a decir.

 _Tú eres un obtuso, malo en cálculo ¿Y tú calculaste? Pero gracias, están hermosas…_ o algo por el estilo.

— ¿Nos vamos? — pregunte sonriendo a medias.

Asintió bajando la vista a las botas.

Cuando el rugido del motor se escucho a muchos metros a la redonda Billy se asomo por la ventana y se despidió con la mano, estaba ligeramente sorprendido porque pensaba que no había otra persona más fácil con quien vivir que no fuera Anthony y sospecho que si yo no tengo problemas, para Maggie (siempre y cuando cumpla las reglas) era incluso más fácil que para mí.

Cuando paramos al final de la carretera polvorienta, se me hizo un nudo en el estomago, empezaba a sospechar que esto iba a ser malo, pero si podría oírla todo habría valido la pena.

— Andando — murmure señalando hacia delante.

— Concédeme un momento — hizo maniobras con la brújula y el mapa, en cuanto empezó a caminar me fui detrás de ella.

Después de una media hora las botas empezaron a molestarme, sentía ampollas empezando a surgir y gemía de vez en cuando, suspire irritado, por culpa de estas maldita botas estábamos retrasándonos, así que decidí ignorar el dolor como Maggie me ignoraba los quejidos.

Intente recordar hace cuanto tiempo estuve aquí, pero la compañía con quien estaba me hizo doler el pecho más de lo que me dolían los pies, por lo que me concentre en el dolor más inofensivo. Los recuerdos normales aún eran peligrosos para mí, no quisiera sumergirme en ellos y caer de rollito al suelo ¿Qué explicación podría darle a Maggie? _Eh princesa, es que creí ver a una hormiga muy amiga mía así que quise presentártela_ , eso era completamente patético.

Después de un rato no me costó mucho no pensar en cosas dolorosas, la incesante molestia en los pies era insoportable y la propia Maggie le colocaba su sello personal a la excursión, iba tarareando alegremente una canción que yo no conocía y daba saltitos como si fuera una niña de primaria me sorprendía la ligereza de sus pies a través de la maleza, sonreí sin poder evitarlo, esta vez las sombras del bosque no me parecieron tan oscuras como siempre y todo era gracias al calor de Maggie que calentaba como si pusieras las manos al fuego.

Ella revisaba que estuviéramos en la primera línea de coordenadas cada pocos minutos y aunque me provoco felicitarla (porque sin duda era mejor que yo en esto) me quede callado, no quiera que lo agarrara como excusa para inflar su ya bastante grande ego femenino.

— Princesa — la llame recordando de algo que no me tenía actualizado.

— ¿Uh? —

— ¿Cómo van las cosas con Embry? —

Permaneció en silencio unos segundos y estuve a punto de decirle que lo olvidara cuando me contesto:

— Todo sigue igual — su tono de voz era apático y triste.

— ¿Aún con Sam? —

— Así es — hizo un puchero y le puse el brazos en los hombros deteniendo su andar.

— Todo saldrá bien, confía en mí — la rodee con los brazos porque me parecía tan preocupada que de inmediato me arrepentí de haber preguntado — ¿Sam sigue mirándote raro? —

— cada vez que me cruzo con él —

— ¿No hay alguien quien ayude? —

— Billy podría — repuso con tono de voz amargo, suspiro alzando sus brazos para rodearme el cuello y enrollar su dedo alrededor de un mechón de mi cabello.

 _Traducción: no hay quien ayude en esta situación._

— Mi casa siempre estará abierta para ti — le ofrecí sintiéndome bastante mal.

— Pero piensa en la mala situación en que pondríamos a Anthony cuando mi padre lo llamara para denunciar mi secuestro — rompimos a reír y nos separamos para empezar a caminar.

Dejo su mano en la mía y me obligo a caminar a su ritmo.

Para cuando el sol cayo y las estrellas adornaron el cielo, habíamos caminado unas dos líneas de excursión sin conseguir nada, estaba empezando a creer que mi tonta búsqueda solo serviría para perder el tiempo pero Maggie parecía imperturbable, asegurando que alguna línea era la correcta solo había que buscar.

— Cierra los ojos — le hice caso y me tomo de la mano dándome un tirón — ¡Taraan! — la camioneta apareció a mi vista y me reí entre dientes.

— Eres buena — comente encogiéndome de hombros.

 _Mucho más buena que yo._

— De ahora en adelante reservaremos los domingos para las excursiones, no sabía que pudieras ser tan lento — le arranque la brújula de la mano y se la lance a la cabeza — ¡Agresivo! — chillo sobándose provocando que sus cabellos se despeinara más de lo que estaba.

Me metí en el coche sintiendo mis pies resbaladizos por el montón de ampollas y me los quite de mala gana, lazándolos lo más lejos posibles de mi vista.

— ¿Estas dispuesta a intentarlo mañana? — Preguntó deslizándose en el asiento del copiloto — pero sabes que tienes que tener zapatos, hay muchos animalitos haya afuera —

— Si quieres — conteste entre dientes — a no sea que mi cojera te estorbe — ella soltó una risita.

— podría cargarte si quieres — murmuro por lo bajo, lo peor de todo es que había grandes probabilidades de que tuviera razón.

— ¡Oh, cállate! — chille enojado.

 _¿Qué era eso que se removía fantasmagóricamente? ¿Mi orgullo?_

— Relájate — se acerco a mí y coloco su cabeza en mi hombro — claro que me encantaría que vinieras, te traeré banditas solo para ti y las dejare guardadas en la guantera ¿Ves como de buena chica que soy? —

Rodé los ojos.

— Lo que tú digas — masculle entre dientes.

— ¿Te duelen muchos los pies? — Asentí, cuando tenía los zapatos sentía que había más ampollas que espacio para que salieran — solo colócalos en agua caliente, después échales _aloe vera_ —

— Gracias — murmure palmeándole la mano.

— Estoy decepcionada de no haber visto al oso — cuchicheo en la oscuridad de la cabina.

Me reí.

— Oh, yo también estaba ansioso de que algo nos comiera — comente de forma sarcástica y ella soltó un bufido.

— Los osos no comen personas, les sabemos horrible — una risa oscura broto de su garganta — aunque quizás tú seas la excepción, tienes un olor realmente delicioso a lo mejor sabes igual — inspire profundamente antes de responder.

— Muchas gracias — susurre por lo bajo.

No era la primera vez que me decían eso.

 _ **Hola mis queridos amores, mi carta anterior era de disculpa, esta vez es de agradecimiento por todas las cosas bellas y hermosas que me han proporcionado ustedes que son unos bellos soles.**_

 _ **Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias… y jamás me cansare de de decirlo, adore tanto sus mensajes privados como los que me dejaban en el fic, fueron bellísimos y aunque ya paso todo ¡Espero que hayan pasado Felices Fiestas! ¡Y feliz año nuevo! Jajaja lo sé, lo sé bastante tarde pero no pude hacer lo suficiente.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste estos dos últimos cap y sus reviews hermosos y fantásticos que siempre me llenan de energía para escribir.**_

 _ **Me despido con mucho cariño, agradecimiento y ternura.**_

 _ **Un beso.**_

 _ **Les deseo lo mejor como que el animal que este en medio de las piernas de Edward Mesen sea alguna de ustedes.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

El tiempo transcurrió más deprisa que anteriormente, la escuela, el trabajo y Maggie (no necesariamente en ese orden) trazaron un camino que hasta el más idiota podría seguir. Era sencillo, nítido y mi padre vio cumplido su deseo, deje de parecer y sentirme como la mierda.

Empecé a mejorar con la pista, la mayoría de los baches podría esquivarlos casi de memoria, eso era bueno para Anthony ya que significaba que duraría más de los dieciocho años, pero era tremendamente malo para mí porque ya no había voces que me gritaran para salvar mi vida. Me sumí en un silencioso pánico.

Me quebré la cabeza buscando otra manera de generar adrenalina.

Eso consumía gran parte de mi tiempo por lo que en realidad no me fijaba de los días transcurridos. Intentaba vivir el presente, tratando de no recordar pero tampoco olvidar el pasado y sin fastidiar el futuro (sacando lo de las mortales motos por supuesto, nada mejor para fastidiar el futuro que estamparte con un árbol) cuando llegue a casa de Maggie para estudiar un sábado, estaba a penas entrando por su puerta cuando se guindo a mi cuello tratando de agachara la cabeza para darme un beso en la mejilla, eso me sorprendió, no por el gesto, sino porque su emoción era completamente diferente de los días anteriores.

— ¡Feliz día! — chillo soltándome.

— ¿El presidente decreto el día del hombre y no me entere? — pregunte confundido.

— Nop, por ahora solo hay día de la mujer y si lo llegan a decretar tu igual no lo celebrarías — se burlo soltando una carcajada.

Gruñí.

— Eres una niña tonta — la tome por ambas mejillas mientras ella soltaba quejiditos de dolor — muy, muy tonta — empecé a reírme cuando suplicaba por sus mejillas, así que la solté — ¿Entonces que se celebra hoy? —

Sonrió mientras que sus mejillas estaban rojas como tomates, debí de apretarla más duro de lo debido.

— Hoy es el día de los enamorados — murmuro agachando la cabeza y me inquiete porque sus mejillas no se colocaron rojas por mis pellicos — te compre algo —

— Oh — saco un corazón envuelto en papel plateado, era el típico bombón de chocolate relleno de vaya a saber qué cosa.

Lo sostenía en la palma de su mano mientras que evitaba mi mirada.

— Me siento como un imbécil — farfulle — ¿Hoy es ese día? —

— siempre eres un imbécil y si hoy es ese día — tome el chocolate como si fuera toxico pero no se lo hice saber, la agarre del brazo y la jale para que envolviera sus brazos entorno a mi cintura.

— Gracias — murmure.

— ¿Entonces esto quiere decir que si? — me pregunto con la cara escondida en mi cuello.

— ¿Quiere decir qué? —

— Que serás mí enamorado el día de hoy — la solté un poco bruscamente y me apoye en el marco de la puerta.

— Maggie…— comencé.

— ¡Oh vamos Edward! — Se quejo quitando de un manotazo un mechón de su cabello — ¿Qué te cuesta ser mi esclavo por el resto de tu vida? —

— Si es solo eso…— me encogí de hombros empezando a relajarme, sabía que estaba bromeando con la mitad de este asunto, la otra mitad era cierta y quería poner distancia pero con Maggie se me hacía cada vez más difícil separar las cosas.

— ¿Mencione que era una esclavitud sexual? — ella movió las cejas pareciendo caricatura y no hice otra cosa que soltar una carcajada.

— olvídalo, este cuerpo es de carne blanca, demasiado blanca diría yo —

— Pero has escuchado de la trata de personas, ahí no distinguen raza — con la mano empecé a revolverle el cabello y ella se aparto casi corriendo hasta el sofá, odiaba cuando hacia eso — ¿Y qué haremos mañana? ¿Urgencias o senderismo? —

— Lo segundo — masculle cayendo en el sofá a su lado — estoy empezando a creer que imagine ese prado…—

— Ya verás que no es así — se encogió de hombro restándole importancia — ¿Motos lunes y viernes? —

— De hecho el viernes no puedo —

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto haciendo morritos de enojo.

— Voy al cine con unos amigos de la cafetería — hice una mueca al recordar la forma insistente en como los ojos de Jessica me miraban cuando estábamos hablando ayer de películas en la cafetería, no sé como paso, pero al final quedamos todos en ir a ver _Crosshairs._

— Entonces el miércoles — mascullo abatía mientras buscaba un libro abriéndolo en cualquier página.

Sabía que si superaba mis dos horas con ella manteniendo la boca cerrada pondría cierta distancia entre los dos, pero sus oscuros y preciosos ojos estaban llenos de decepción conforme pasaban los minutos.

Suspire.

 _Yo era un pinche blandito._

— Ya verás que cuando nos encontremos con mis amigos se volverán locos al saber que lees los libros al revés — giro su rostro para mirarme sorprendida y ahí estaba justo lo que no soportaría que Maggie perdiera — ¿entonces vendrás o te da fastidio un montón de chicos aburridos de ultimo año? —

—Claro que no — sus ojos eran cegadoramente brillantes — ¿pero de verdad quieres… quieres que vaya? —

— Si — admití con franqueza — haremos una fiesta, invita a Kitty —

— ¡Oh si! ella se volverá loca con chicos de último año — se levanto de golpe y empezó a hacer el ridículo baile que siempre hacia cuando estaba exageradamente feliz.

Yo solo pude sonreír. Era por estas cosas que no soportaba hacerle daño a Maggie. No pude mantener mi boca cerrada pero en el cine ya pondré cierta distancia de ella, no sabía como lo haría pero conseguiría la forma de hacerlo, aunque la idea de pasar el calvario de ir al cine con el grupo era mucho mejor en su compañía.

Jessica pasó toda la semana hablando del tema se la salida aproveche y le mencione que iban una amigas de la playa, se tenso de inmediato pero después que le aclare que era de segundo año, se relajo y siguió hablando. Para el viernes me encontraba frente al espejo terminándome de arreglar para salir al cine mientras me decía:

— Edward tienes que poner distancia con la princesa, pero sin romper la conexión — quise controlar mi cabello y solo lo conseguí amarrándomelo con una banda elástica — Edward también tienes que cortarte el cabello, pareces una femenina — una bocina me hizo asomarme por la ventana terminando los futuros regaños que me hacía a mí mismo.

En la entrada de mi casa estaba un auto que yo conocía muy bien y salí disparado hacia abajo.

— ¡Increíble! — Grite cuando traspase la puerta corriendo hacia Maggie — ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Lo terminaste! — el auto era perfecto para ella y me sentía verdaderamente orgulloso por lo que cuando salto a mis brazos no pude resistir la emoción que me embargaba.

 _¿Distancia? Eso se fue a la porra ahora mismo._

Le di un par de vueltas y ella grito divertida.

— si siempre vas a reaccionar así tendré que hacer uno todos los días — dijo riéndose — lo termine hace rato por lo que este es su primer viaje inaugural — enrollo sus brazos en torno a mi cuello sonriendo como loca.

— ¿El auto real en su primer viaje hasta mi casa? ¡Dios! Me siento alagado su alteza — se rio plantándome un beso en la mejilla — has hecho a este pobre plebeyo un manojo de orgullo —

— ¡Oh! ¡Cállate tonto! —

— ¡Enserio! — me reí pero recordé algo que me hizo fruncir el ceño disgustado.

— ¿Qué pasa guapo? —

— me rindo… no puedo superar esto ¿Qué una chica construya un auto por si sola? Supera al género masculino, tu ganas, te concedo la mayoría de edad — se encogió de hombros sin sorprenderse por mi reconocimiento.

— por supuesto que lo soy — soplo un cabello de sus ojos y me reí entre dientes, aunque no lo aceptara era una pequeña presumida.

La Suburban apareció en la esquina dando resoplido y solo fue hasta ver la cara de Jessica fruncirse en un ceño profundo, con su mirada llena de ira, que no me di cuenta la forma en que Maggie y yo estábamos incrustados. Sus largas piernas estaban enrolladas en mi cintura y sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello mientras que los míos la mantenían en el aire, como un balde de agua fría la puse en el suelo y me aleje hasta colocarme contra (en teoría) el nuevo auto de ella.

Volví a recordar eso de la distancia.

— Recuerdo a esa chica — dijo Maggie viendo como Jessica caminaba hacia nosotros — es la que se creía tu novia… ¿Sigue confundida? —

— hay personas que no toleran el desaliento —

— Puede que no — se coloco a mi lado y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro de forma pensativa — pero tienes que reconocer que la persistencia tiene su recompensa — murmuro con ojos distantes.

— A veces es solo un fastidio — resople mientras saludaba a Jessica con la cabeza y ella me devolvía el gesto con la mano — Hola Jess — dije cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escucharme — ¿Recuerdas a Maggie? — la señale con el pulgar y la princesa se envaro cruzándose de brazos.

Los ojos de Jessica mostraban desconfianza ya que la princesa se parecía más a la novia de una superestrella del rock que a la chica dulce y divertida a la que estaba acostumbrado. Sin poder evitarlo estudie a Maggie de forma objetiva. La princesa no se parecía en nada a una chica de su edad, con esas botas negras, la camisa que dejaba al descubierto parte de su abdomen y la chaqueta oscura rondaba sus buenos dieciocho años. Incluso su rostro se veía mayor que el mes pasado.

— La verdad no — dijo mirándola detenidamente — ¿Es la chica de segundo año que me mencionaste cuando estábamos en el almacén? — ladee la cabeza, creo que no necesitare poner distancia entre Maggie y yo, Jessica se lo hará saber de forma menos amable de la que estaba pensando.

Pero a pesar de sus palabras, la rubia estaba consciente de que no se parecía en nada a una chica de segundo año, Maggie también sabía eso por lo que no le afectaron tanto sus malintencionadas palabras.

— Espero que te haya mencionado que también soy la princesa — Maggie sonrió con una mueca agridulce, ella me miro con diversión por lo que no vio como la rubia la asesinaba con la mirada, ignore eso por mi paz mental — Así que haces turnos en el almacén…— se burlo por lo bajo y la empuje con el hombro.

— No empieces — me queje sonriendo porque sabía con qué intención hizo la broma — tocaba sacar mucha basura de ese lugar —

— Aunque Edward es todo un caballero, a pesar del montón de trabajo de ese día, apenas si cargue algo — comunico Jessica dándome una mirada brillosa y controlando su mal gusto por la chica que estaba a mi lado.

La felicitaba solo por eso. Ella estaba clara que si producía una riña la mandaría a volar de una forma poco amable.

— Me lo imagino, una chica tan pequeña como tú se le hará difícil soportar algo pesado sobre su cabeza — la brillante sonrisa de la princesa casi podría pasar por dulce si no fuera porque la conozco bien, ella se estaba burlando de Jessica.

 _Presentía que el que se tendría que ir volando seré yo._

— Ni te lo imaginas — mascullo Jessica aguantándose el tono mordaz, ignorado el hecho de que le dijeron descerebrada, Maggie se rio entre dientes divertida por ponerla de los nervios.

El teléfono sonó y salí disparado a atenderlo.

— Ya vengo — anuncie retirándome antes de que alguna toque los botones de la otra y comience una pelea de gatas.

Aunque no me imagino a una chica cualquiera siendo rival para Maggie.

Cuando volví afuera estaba casi histérico, solo _casi_. Los únicos del grupo que no habían cancelado lo de hoy eran Ben y su novia, pero ahora mi amigo se enfermo así que no podrán venir. Por los demás, sospechaba que habían sido persuadidos por Mike y fueron declinando conforme pasaba la semana, así que cuando pregunte por Kitty maldije internamente en varios idiomas.

— Kitty se peleo con unas chicas en la escuela, así que la castigaron — explico Maggie con las comisuras de su boca hacia abajo, estaba triste por ella.

 _Yo estaba histérico por mí._

— ¿Nos vamos entonces? — la siempre entusiasta Jessica pregunto con una sonrisa.

— ¿Podemos irnos en el Golf? Maggie lo termino hoy — pedí sonriendo con orgullo palmeando el capo.

Eso hizo que se le borrara la sonrisa.

Un rato después Jessica apoyo el mentón sobre el respaldo de mi asiento, por lo que me gire para estar de espaldas a la ventanilla, ella suspiro aburrida, al menos no estaba enfurruñada como cuando arrancamos.

— ¿No sirve la radio de este cacharro? — pregunto interrumpiendo a Maggie a media oración, su tono era petulante, haciéndome recordar que la Suburban tenía un buen equipo de música.

— Si funciona — contesto la princesa — pero a Edward no le gusta la música — la mire sorprendido, yo nunca se lo había dicho.

— ¿En serio? — pregunto Jessica atónita.

— pues sí — murmure con simpleza viendo el tranquilo semblante de Maggie.

.

.

Cuando llegamos al cine Maggie me pasó diez dólares, la mire con burla y ella frunció el ceño enojada.

— Cállate — se quejo estrechando sus ojos.

— ¿Así que no puedes ver esta película porque perturbaría tu joven espíritu? — Me reí esquivando sus golpes — ¿Qué dice Billy con respecto a esto? —

— tranquilo, él sabe que planeas corromper mi inocencia esta noche —

Camine para comprar las entradas mientras que ellas se iban a comprar de comer, pude ver que no se hacían amigas conforme avanzaba la noche, podría hasta apostar que la aversión que sentían iba creciendo mientras pasaban las horas.

La película era exactamente lo que decía ser: cuatro personas volaban por los aires y otra decapitada antes de que terminaran de explicar de qué iba la trama. Me acomode para soportar las dos horas de la película, de reojo mire a Jessica que tenía el rostro crispado justo como la chica de la fila de adelante que se tapaba con el hombro de su novio, pero Maggie, esa chica era otro cuento. Soltaba risitas hasta que no pudo aguantar y empezó a reírse bajito, tapándose la boca de vez en cuando.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo? — le pregunte curioso.

— ¡Oh vamos! — Ella soltó una risita — la sangre de ese tipo llega a más de seis metros… ¿Quién mierdas se traga eso? — mire como un tipo quedaba empalado contra un muro de concreto y me mordí la boca para no reírme.

— Eres tan malditamente anormal — ella rodo los ojos y siguió riéndose mientras comía chocolate.

Empecé a ver la película de verdad, me reía con ella a medida que las mutilaciones se volvían más y más absurdas. Estaba sorprendido porque de verdad me estaba divirtiendo, sabía que todo es gracias a ella ¿Cómo puedo mantener mis distancias si viene y hace este tipo de cosas que me llegaban como nada podía hacerlo?

A mitad de película me di cuenta que yo me había quedado sin reposabrazos, las dos habían echado hacia atrás cada uno esperando que por alguna razón yo las atrajera a mi cuerpo, justo como la pareja que estaba frente a nosotros. Lo entendía de Maggie porque la muy confianzuda siempre estaba a mí alrededor pero ¿Jessica? Las dos sabían que si las llegaba a tocar significaría otra cosa. No pensaba hacerlo, así que me encontraba de brazos cruzados en una incómoda posición.

Jessica pareció olvidar su plan de enrollarse a mi alrededor cuando se echo hacia adelante sosteniéndose la cabeza, pensé que le había impactado algo de la película pero la pantalla ilumino su rostro que estaba pálido y bañado en sudor.

— ¿Estás bien? — le pregunte preocupado.

— No, me siento muy mal — se le escapo un gemido y tapándose la boca se levanto de la silla para después echar a correr hacia la salida.

Nos levantamos los dos para ir ver qué tal estaba, quise persuadir a Maggie para que se quedara pero alego que la película era una mierda sin trama. Me parecía bien, ya que fue ella la que entro en el baño de chicas. Al cabo de unos minutos salió, tirándose en los asientos más cercanos.

— está bien, pero tiene pinta de que se quedara un buen rato haya dentro — señalo la puerta del baño con el pulgar.

Suspire sentándome a su lado, por supuesto siendo Maggie consiguió la forma de acercarse a mí y sus brazos rodearon mi cintura con su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro. Estaba que me retiraba amablemente (justo como hacia cuando me daba cuenta de sus intenciones) pero me sujeto con fuerza.

— Oye, espera — murmuro — necesitamos hablar _, amigo_ — murmuro en mi oído mandando cosquillas a toda mi espalda.

— No tenemos nada de qué hablar _, amiga_ — me queje apartando mi cabeza hacia otro lado y retirando sus manos.

Ella soltó un gruñido nada femenino.

Se levanto para colocarse frente a mí y como la hebilla de su cinturón era perturbadora (porque no sabía de dónde diablos conseguía hebillas de calaveras) levante mis ojos para encontrarme con los suyos, lucían feroces, oscuros y determinados.

— ¿Qué está mal conmigo? — Pregunto con cansancio — no soy una tonta, sé que no me querías invitar, se que te tapas tus espectaculares ojos con una venda pensado que soy muy pequeña — inspiro hondamente — pues no lo soy Edward, deja de malditamente apartarme, te la pasas bien conmigo y sé que muy en el fondo te alegras de que haya venido así que ¿Qué está mal conmigo? —

— Oh Maggie, por favor, no — me queje levantándome y colocándome contra la pared, apartándome de ella justo como me había acusado hace un momento.

No tenía ganas de pasar por esto, en realidad no quería nunca pasar por esto ¿Por qué se empeña en arruinarlo todo? Ella es todo lo que me queda para sentirme medianamente vivo ¿Por qué intenta con tantas ganas dañarlo todo?

— Edward…— me llamo e inevitablemente la mire.

— ¿Qué quieres? — soné brusco, cortante, porque así me sentía.

— ¿Yo te gusto? — pregunto con sus grandes ojos brillantes de expectación.

Era hermosa, con un cuerpo bellísimo y una personalidad irresistible, no solo me gustaba, me encantaba. Negarlo sería estúpido de mi parte.

— Si — dije y casi pude saber en el momento exacto en que su corazón se disparo como loco.

Lo gritaban todas sus expresiones.

— ¿Más que esa rubia con minifalda de haya dentro? — señalo la puerta detrás de ella.

— sabes que si —

Suspire.

— ¿Más que cualquiera de las chicas caras pálidas de tu escuela? —

— si —

Volví a suspirar.

— ¿Más que cualquier chico? —

— Definitivamente claro que si — rodé los ojos y ella se rio entre dientes, por supuesto que Billy le conto las antiguas preocupaciones de mi padre.

— ¿Pero eso es todo? — pregunto con una serenidad que me sorprendió.

Metí mis manos en los bolsillos, bajando la cabeza, era duro responderle, condenadamente duro hacerlo pero tenía que… ¿Cuándo lo haga se irá? ¿Se sentirá herida? ¿Cómo voy a sobrevivir si ella se fuera?

— Pero eso es todo — sentencié con pesar.

Cuando escuche sus pasos pensé que se iba, pero no, sus botas aparecieron en mi línea de visión y alce la vista para encontrarla con una enorme sonrisa que hacia resplandecer todo su rostro.

— No hay problema con eso — me rodeo el cuello con los brazos acercando su rostro al mío — tu eres el plebeyo que más me gusta y crees que soy hermosa… podría ser fácil ser persistente con ese panorama — acerco su cuerpo hasta que tuve que apoyarme contra la pared para no perder el equilibrio.

— No voy a cambiar — afirme recordando el inmenso vació que estaba en medio de mi pecho, aunque con Maggie aquí no podía sentir todo su potente dolor, pero igual seguía ahí — no voy a cambiar, ni ahora, ni mañana, ni nunca, tampoco sé si quiera… yo… tu… solo no esperes nada de mí — escuche la desesperación en mi voz, no porque quería que me salvaran, sino porque quería salvarla a ella.

— se trata de aquella chica ¿Verdad? — saque mis manos de los bolsillos y me sostuve de su cintura.

No pronuncio su nombre y eso me mataba, resultaba extraño que supiera todas esas cosas que nunca le había dicho a nadie ¿Resistirme? ¿Cómo hare eso? Estaba tan desesperado por paz, tan necesitado de tranquilidad y ella se me ofrece en bandeja de plata ¿Cómo no aceptarla cuando era ella la que quería estar con una pieza rota y vacía como yo?

— No tienes porque decir nada, lo entiendo — pego su frente a la mía y casi podía escuchar su pesada respiración — pero no te enfades porque haga esto ¿Sí? —

— ¿Qué…? —

Me callo con un beso fugaz, tan fugaz, que casi ni puse sentirlo.

— eso, solo no te enfades —

— pero…—

Me volvió a callar con otro beso fugaz.

— tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, no me voy a rendir —

— tu…—

Otro beso fugaz.

— Me gustas mucho, muchísimo — murmuro, antes de que intentara besarme como ella estaba deseando hacerlo, la separe de mí con el ceño fruncido y mirada colérica.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿No sabes que no quiero lastimarte? ¿No entiendes que no quiero que desperdicies tú tiempo en mí? —

— Pero quiero hacerlo — se encogió de hombros y mi cuerpo empezó a temblar.

— Te romperé el corazón princesa — dije con tristeza — lo hare — mi pecho martillaba con si un furioso herrero estuviera dándole forma a una espada.

Quería ser inteligente y quedarme callado pero no podía, ella era lo más importante en mi vida ahora, no soportaría lastimarla.

— Estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo siempre y cuando tú quieras —

— Estás jugando sucio — le reclame — sabes que ahora no concibo mi vida sin que tu estés en ella —

Ella esbozo una sonrisa radiante, llena de vida y alegría.

— puedo vivir con eso —

— ayúdame a no lastimarte, por favor —

Era mi última maldita suplica.

— Edward, solo cierra la boca y bésame, te mueres por hacer justo eso en estos momentos, acéptalo de una buena vez por todas —

— pero solo es porque… —

— ¡Te gusto! ¡Bien que lo entendí! — se quejo tomándome de la chaqueta y jalándome hacia ella — me besas porque te gusto, porque soy hermosa y te parezco sexy y solo por eso, sin nada más detrás ¿Contento? Ya lo entendí —

— bien, entonces —

La tome del rostro y la acerque a mí con tanta fuerza que fuera sido doloroso de no haber sentido placer primero. Su boca era cálida, suave, húmeda y era deliciosa. Ahora entendía muchas cosas. Cosas que nunca supe porque jamás me había enamorado, jamás había perdido y jamás había estado despechado o al menos esa es la palabra más remotamente parecida a todo el desastre que era por dentro. Entiendo porque a pesar de saber que no era igual, de que nunca sería igual que antes, se sentía bien, aunque no se sentía correcto, se sentía bien. Justo ahora entiendo por fin, después de dieciocho años de vida, lo que era la lujuria.

La solo y exclusiva emoción de la lujuria, porque mientras buscaba acercar más a Maggie hacia mí, mientras mis manos bajaban hacia su cintura, entendí que aquí en este acto que había hecho antes por amor, ahora lo hacía solo por deseo.

Entendí por fin que se siente tener una amante.

Para mi Maggie es la amante, la que besarla era diferente, extraño, con un delicioso sabor pero que nunca se igualaría al primero de todos esos besos perfectos que había recibido de _ella_ , porque a _ella_ la amaba con toda mi miserable alma, mientras que a mi amante solo la deseaba.

 _Mi alma y todo lo que eso implica siempre será de ella._

Y solo hasta este momento supe que pelearía para que siempre fuera de ella ¿Podría vivir Maggie con eso? ¿Será capaz de resistir que no le dé nada más que esto o me odiara al final de todo, cuando vea una y otra vez que no obtendrá lo que ella espera tan ansiosamente? Me separe por falta de respiración, pude mirar esos perfectos orbes oscuros pero que aun así estaban brillosos y emocionados, me pregunte cuando pasaría ese tan temido momento (porque Maggie era mujer y toda mujer quiere que la amen) en que ella se dé cuenta que nunca podría amarla, que ni siquiera quería hacerlo y sus ojos se apagarían.

 _¿Quedaría tan destruida como yo?_

— ¿Edward? — me gire a la voz de Jessica, se sostenía de la pared, lucia cansada y muy pálida.

— Santo infierno Jessica, te ves terrible — me separe de Maggie para colocar su brazo por encima de mi cuello y ayudarla a caminar — ¿En qué momento paso esto? — estaba confundido porque hasta hace nada ella se encontraba bien.

— Justo cuando una visera quedo guindado en el poste de luz — se burlo Maggie sin misericordia.

Jessica gimió y yo la fulmine con la mirada.

— princesa, no —

Ella soltó una risita y camino a nuestro lado, feliz y radiante, tan radiante que creo que si estrechaba los ojos un poco casi podría ver el halo de luz que salía de todo su cuerpo.

Cuando ayudamos a Jessica a meterla dentro del coche, Maggie le entrego un envase de palomitas que consiguió gracias a que el chico estaba muy desesperado porque Jessica no le vomitara el piso que él tendría que limpiar.

— Lo único que podría dañar esta noche será que vomites en mi auto, así que por favor, no lo hagas — le entrego el envase con el ceño fruncido y mirada severa.

Bajamos la ventanilla para dejar entrar el frio de la noche, ignoraba los sonidos y el olor que provenían de la parte trasera del auto, gruñí en cuanto tuve que abrazarme para tratar de calentarme, tenía un frio tan hijo de puta que empezaron a castañearme los dientes.

— ¡Edward estas helado! — me acuso Maggie cuando tomo mis manos en las suyas.

— ¡Y tu esas ardiendo! — me queje acercándome a ella y escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello.

Era como estar directo contra una hoguera.

— ¿De verdad te sientes bien? — Pregunte preocupado — creo que tienes fiebre, esa mierda no es normal —

— Me siento bastante bien, la verdad — aseguro palmeando mi pierna — tan sana como un roble —

— Bien — murmure pegándome como una lapa a su cuerpo.

Gracias a eso no pase tanto frio, pero ella estaba callada y pensativa, inusualmente tranquila, por cobardía no me atreví a preguntarle qué pasaba por su cabeza, quizás estaba empezando a descubrir la verdad. A lo mejor estaba pensando mejor las cosas, ella quería amor y pasión de un hombre, no lujuria y deseo, a lo mejor estaba echándose hacia atrás, quizás hasta estaba buscando una manera de cortar todo por lo sano.

Ahogue un gemido de solo pensarlo.

Pero ella merecía algo mejor que yo. A alguien que pudiera y quisiera entregarse por completo, me sentía tan malditamente mal, tan culpable, tan egoísta pero sabía que no haría nada para alejarla de mí. La necesitaba demasiado aunque fuera cruel y egoísta de mi parte.

 _Pero se lo advertí y eso tiene que contar para algo ¿No?_

Lleve a Jessica a su casa y Maggie me seguía atrás. Luego en el camino de regreso seguía igual de callada, pensativa y estaba preocupándome.

— ¿Te arrepientes? — pregunte por fin, no soportando mi odiosa imaginación.

Sus ojos me miraron directamente.

— claro que no, sé que estoy metiéndome en camisa de once varas —

Ella quiso dar un paso hasta mí y vi como casi caía, corrí hasta tomarla en brazos y sostenerla.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —

— creo… creo que no — balbuceo confundida.

— ¡Ay Dios! ¡Tú también!— Me queje apoyándonos en su auto — ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? —

— no, estoy bien por ahora solo… no me siento enferma — se llevo una mano a la frente y gimió — creo que tenias razón, tengo fiebre o algo así —

— Tengo que llevarte a casa — sentencie y ella negó con la cabeza.

— ¡Puedo conducir a casa! Te dije que no estoy enferma, por ahora, solo me siento… descompuesta — rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos y pego su frente a la mía — antes de que me vaya guapo, dame mi beso de buenas noches —

— ¿Y es que habrá de buenos días? —

— Y también de buenas tardes, de buenas madrugadas — se quedo callada por un momento, luego sonrío radiante — y de buenas-a-quien-mierdas-le-interesa-te-besare-cada-vez-que-quiera siempre que tu estés de acuerdo — no pude evitar reírme.

— Creía que no te gustaban las relaciones unilaterales — me burle sonriendo.

Ella me dedico una mirada arrogante.

— Ed, siento tu deseo, si quisiera batiría mis pestañas y estarías rogando por mis huesitos — solté una carcajada para luego encerrarla en mis brazos y acercarme a ella.

— entonces que pases buenas noches, presumida —

— que pases buenas noches, idiota lujurioso —

Juntamos nuestras bocas y suspire agradablemente, se seguía sintiendo bien y extraño y todo lo demás, pero no me aparte, la comisura de mi boca se elevo cuando su lengua delineó mi labio inferior, abrí la boca y justo cuando estaba a punto de hacer cualquier cosa, ella se aparto bruscamente, con el rostro desfigurado del dolor.

— ¿Maggie? —

— Me siento bien, es solo una puntada — inspiro hondo y me beso fugazmente — me voy —

— ¿Me llamas cuando llegues? — le pregunte con ansiedad.

— sí, claro que si — se metió en el auto y empecé a morderme las uñas pensando una manera de dejar de estar tan ansioso, ella no se veía realmente bien.

— Ed…— me agache hasta acuclillarme frente a su ventana, coloco una mano encima de mi brazo y volví a sentir su piel caliente, demasiado caliente.

— ¿Cambiaste de opinión? —

— No, escucha, yo… tengo algo que decirte — se mordió el labio y gire mi cabeza hacia la oscuridad.

Esto sería más de lo mismo que en el cine, mierda.

— sonare malditamente cursi…—

— entonces no lo digas y ya —

— Solo escucha hombre — suspiro — sé lo infeliz que eres, sé que esto no te ayude en nada, es más, hasta te dará más quebradero de cabeza pero quiero que sepas que se a lo que me enfrento, no necesitas preocuparte por mí y a pesar de todo siempre estaré aquí ¿Lo sabes verdad? — Sentí su mirada en mi rostro durante un tiempo que se me hizo muy largo — no me voy a ir Edward, te prometo que no me voy a ir y que no te hare daño, te prometo que siempre podrás contar conmigo ¿Me crees? — me tomo del rostro y su palma hirviente me hizo estremecer.

Cerré los ojos.

— Si ya lo sé Maggie — suspire — ya cuento contigo más de lo que te imaginas, solo que yo… yo no seré eso que tanto quieres que sea — asintió con una sonrisa triste y solitaria, ella estaba consciente que estaba sola en esto y eso hizo que su precioso rostro luciera tan… trágicamente bello.

 _Era como ver un amanecer sabiendo que morirás ese día._

— Me voy entonces — anuncio guiñándome un ojo.

Me aparte del auto y mire como su auto se alejaba.

— ¡Llámame! — grite y ella saco la mano despidiéndose.

Me quede ahí incluso después que se fue y me sentí como mierda ¡Cuanto no fuera deseado que Maggie Black hubiera sido mi hermana! De modo que yo pudiera tener derecho sobre ella sin que sintiera remordimiento, solo Dios sabía que no quería aprovecharme de esa niña, que fuera querido que las cosas hayan sido diferentes, pero me sentía culpable, así que eso significaba que si lo estaba haciendo y que si lo haría. Me aprovecharía de ella.

Nunca planeé quererla… nunca quise quererla.

Nadie mejor que yo para afirmar que el amor concede a los demás el poder de destruirte y yo estaba destruido, no quería que esa belleza de persona sintiera lo que yo estoy sintiendo ahora, pero no podía impedirlo, ni siquiera tenía la fuerza para impedirlo. Ella era mi droga.

Lo peor de todo es que Maggie pensaba que el tiempo y la paciencia me cambiarían y yo estaba irrefutablemente seguro, como que era de carne y hueso, que eso nunca iba a pasar. Pero mi maldito egoísmo iba a dejar creérselo, iba a dejar que intentara.

Maggie Black era mi mejor amiga, siempre le querría, pero eso nunca sería suficiente.

Cuando me senté en el sofá lleve el teléfono conmigo, Anthony me pregunto todo con respecto a la película y le conté que dos de tres personas que fueron se enfermaron, como estaba pendiente del partido (ya que debe ser uno muy apasionante porque su cara estaba a treinta centímetros de la pantalla) no miro que estaba mordiéndome las uñas, él odiaba eso. Lo deje cuando era pequeño pero estaba estresado y mi cabeza no dejaba de liarme pensando que se mareó y en algún lugar del bosque, su nuevo (en teoría) auto de Maggie se estrello contra algo.

Gruñí, esto es horrible.

Después de media hora y cinco llamadas sin contestar, alguien atendió el teléfono.

— ¿Hola? — contesto una voz cautelosa.

— Billy es Edward ¿Dónde está Maggie? —

— está aquí —

— Bien, pásamela — pedí, uh, bueno quizás _exigí_ con un poco de mal humor — estaba preocupado — trate de excusarme.

— estaba muy enferma para telefonear, justo ahora está bastante mal — él parecía muy frio así que comprendí que a lo mejor quería estar con Maggie.

— Si necesitan cualquier cosa podrías decirme y bajaría de inmediato…—

— no, no, todo está bien por aquí, quédate en casa —

Suspire de irritación.

— De acuerdo — acepte de mala gana.

Corto la comunicación y me dejo un mal sabor de boca ¿Por qué ella no había llamado? Subí con dificultad las escaleras, estaba empezando a colocarme neurótico y quise tranquilizarme con que pudiera ir mañana para echarle una mano, quizás hasta le haría una sopa.

Cuando me desperté a mitad de madrugada supe que todos los planes para hoy estaban cancelados, corrí al baño y le hice honor a la horrorosa enfermedad pasajera que tenia encima.

Anthony se levanto al amanecer me encontró famélico, miro mi cara nada amigable y que básicamente estaba durmiendo el piso, entonces dijo:

— Infección intestinal — asentí — ¿Algo que pueda hacer por ti? —

— ¿Cambiamos de cuerpo hasta que esto se me pase? —

— No tienes tanta suerte campeón — se rio entre dientes.

— Papá llama a mis jefes, diles que tengo lo mismo que su otra empleada y que lo siento —

Asintió sereno.

— eso lo puedo hacer —

Cuando se fue tuve lapsus de tiempo en que apenas si sabía que tenía que respirar, recordé vagamente que me traslade del suelo del baño a la cama, escuche un portazo y abrí mis ojos perezosamente. Anthony había llegado a casa.

— ¿Sigues vivo? —

— Lamento decepcionarte padre — murmure colocándome la almohada en la cabeza.

— ¿Necesitas algo? — pregunto incomodo aunque notaba la sonrisa en su voz.

— No, nada, gracias — me dejo otro vaso de agua como la vez anterior y se fue dejando la puerta abierta.

Después de un rato me aviso que Jessica se encuentra mejor por lo que saque cuenta y calcule que me faltaban unas ocho horas más de este calvario.

Mis ojos se abrieron y lo primero que sentí es que estaba muerto de sed, vacié el vaso de un trago, me levante lentamente y aunque tenía un horroroso sabor de boca me encontraba mejor, mire el despertador y las veinticuatro horas habían concluido.

Desayune galletas para no incitar otro ataque de vómitos, Anthony estaba aliviado de que me encontrara mejor, decidí que tenía que llamar a Maggie para darle las buenas nuevas y preguntarle si durmió en el piso del baño con una toalla como almohada.

— ¿Diga? — por su voz supe que no se encontraba nada bien.

— Princesa te escucho como si te sintieras muy parecido a la mierda — rezongue con compasión.

— No es parecido a la mierda, _soy_ la mierda — eso saco unas cuantas risitas de mi parte.

— no debí invitarte —

— Cállate, claro que si — susurro — no tienes la culpa de nada —

— ¿Qué tan cómodo fue dormir en el baño? El de tu casa incluso es más pequeño que el mío —

— ¿Estuviste enfermo? — pregunto con voz rota.

— soy un envidioso, así que por busque la manera de enfermarme también — ella se rio bajito y con dificultad — estarás bien dentro de poco —

— no creo que tenga lo mismo que tu — murmuro.

— ¿No tienes una infección intestinal? — le pregunte confundido.

— No, esto es diferente —

— ¿Qué te duele princesa? —

— ¿Todo el cuerpo cuenta como que me duele algo? —

— si cuenta —

— entonces ese _algo_ me duele — se quejo y casi pude sentir lo que ella estaba pasando.

— ¿Quieres que vaya a levantarte el ánimo? —

— No — me corto tajante — no puedes venir — gruñí porque se pareció mucho a Billy.

— ¿Qué hay de mi beso de buenos días? — eso era jugar sucio, pero esto era muy extraño.

La línea se quedo en silencio durante uno segundos.

— Edward…—

— nada bueno sale cuando me llamas Edward —

— ¿Puedes esperar a que yo llame? Te avisare cuando me sienta mejor y puedas venir —

— Pero estuve expuesto a lo que sea que tengas — me queje ya sin esperanza, si el beso no funciono ni siquiera el mismísimo Dios haría que cambiara de parecer.

— princesa…—

— Tengo que irme — murmuro con urgencia.

— llámame cuando estés mejor —

— De acuerdo — en su voz note cierto toque de amargura — me debes un beso — presione porque estaba al borde de la desesperación.

— Ed…—

— ¿Si? —

 _Esperanza._

— Espera a que te llame — repitió o mejor dicho _exigió._

 _Esperanza perdida._

— Está bien, nos vemos pronto princesa — dije al fin totalmente abatido.

— Te mando un beso de buenos días... — susurro antes de colgar y yo me quede mirando el teléfono con la maldita esperanza a flor de piel.

Pero ella nunca llamo.

 _ **Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias… no saben todo lo agradecida que estoy con ustedes por esos bellos Reviews.**_

 _ **¿Podrían darme más? Es que me encantan y soy codiciosa.**_

 _ **Lamento la tardanza pero bueeeehh… aquí estoy.**_

 _ **Me divirtió mucho escribir este cap ¿Saben a quién se me pareció? A la película Tengo Ganas de Ti, el chico está loco por otra chica luego viene Gin y ¡Bum! Pone su vida de cabeza. Yo adore a Gin, nunca entendí la obsesión de muchos con Babi, me parece tonta, superficial y siempre quiso cambiar a H… pero basta de tanto parloteo, en fin, me encanto escribir este cap, en un futuro alterno hare una historia de ellos dos, se complementan bien jajaja. Pero sigo siendo TeamBella.**_

 _ **¿Qué me dicen ustedes?**_

 _ **¿TEAMBELLA? O ¿TEAMMAGGIE?**_

 _ **Me voy porque estoy descansando y quiero aprovechar al máximo mis horas ¡además el tiempo está exquisito! ¡En mi país ya entramos en invierno! Desearía que fuera nieve pero nop, es lluvia, eso también es delicioso sobre todo para los que les gusta dormir.**_

 _ **Las amooooooooo, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho.**_

 _ **PD: ¿Podrían pasarse por mi nuevo Two Fic? Se llama Amor de Gemelos y es divertidísimo, justo como para leer algo que quieres que te relaje un rato sin que sea demasiado largo como para ser fastidioso.**_

 _ **Les deseo lo mejor, como que Edward Mesen haga todo lo que hizo con Maggie Black en este cap… MUAJAJAJA.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola chicas… ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien y que Dios les de vida y salud indefinidamente. Se preguntaran porque mi seriedad tan de repente. Bueno es un motivo muy triste y alarmante. Voy a ausentarme durante un tiempo de mis obligaciones aquí en Fanfiction. No digo que lo dejare definitivamente, pero solo será un tiempo.**

 **No sé si han visto las noticias, pero mi país se encuentra en una situación muy crítica que me ha afectado muchísimo, no solo emocional sino económica y físicamente. Los últimos días las peleas, disturbios y asesinatos que se registraron en mi ciudad son horribles y trágicas. Me siento mal, triste y amargada en ver como un país tan hermoso y rico como Venezuela sufra tales injusticias.**

 **Espero que me entiendan y me comprendan. No me siento bien en estos momentos para pensar en otra cosa que no sea hacer algo para poder tener una mejor calidad de vida. Y aunque yo no pueda hacer nada para mejorar mi país me duele ver por lo que está pasando, me duele saber que si tan solo escucharan a personas como yo podríamos hacer una diferencia y que aunque me tome toda la vida intentare hacer la diferencia, así sea mínima.**

 **Una voz honesta es más poderosa que una multitud y planeo buscar más voces honestas.**

 **Siento mucho todo esto, siento mucho ausentarme pero no me siento psicológicamente estable para imaginarme un mundo donde todo es perfecto cuando mi realidad, la realidad de aquí de Venezuela, se está cayendo a pedazos.**

 **Y aparte de disculparme me gustaría pedirles un favor. ¿Podrían rezar y orar por mi Venezuela? Quizás si más personas y no solo venezolanos pidan y rueguen más al señor de allá arriba nos ayudaría. Les pido de corazón que me ayuden a rezar por mi amado país. Y espero que nunca les toque vivir lo que eh vivido en estos últimos días aquí. Quisiera que este mensaje les llegue no solo a ustedes, sino a muchísimas más personas.**

 **Me tengo que ir. Hay toque de queda, suspendieron todas las garantías y lo peor de todo es que militarizaron toda mi ciudad, por lo que tengo que ayudar a mi familia a prepararnos antes de que se haga la hora.**

 **Muchas gracias por cómo me han estado acompañando durante todo este tiempo. Las extrañare. Les mando miles de besos y miles de gracias.**

 **Las adoro un montón.**

 **Capitulo 10**

Cuando el viejo rey no contesto mis llamadas empecé a irritarme, llevaba varios días llamando sin recibir contestación alguna, ya no estaba irritado, si no que estaba cabreado. El sábado fui a verla sin la maldita invitación ¡Que se vayan los buenos modales a la porra! Pero para mi mala suerte la casita roja estaba vacía, me preocupe que la princesa estuviera tan enferma que tuvieron que hospitalizarla así que me dirigí hacia haya, recibiendo negativas al preguntar por ellos. Me volví tan sorprendentemente pesado que hice que Anthony llamara a Harry Clearwater en cuanto volvió del trabajo, la conversación se extendió sin que mencionaran a la familia real y fue el mismo Harry que estuvo internado para exámenes cardiacos, mi padre logro quitarse la preocupación cuando su amigo le insistió miles de veces que todo estaba bien. Hasta que al fin escuche lo que tanto deseaba; sobre Maggie.

Después de muchos balbuceos y un montón de síes, colgó el teléfono y se volvió hacia mí:

— ¿Entonces? — pregunte con ansiedad.

— Harry dice que ha habido problemas con las líneas telefónicas, además de que Billy la llevo al médico local y solo tiene una enfermedad viral, _Sika_ al parecer, está realmente cansada así que le prohibieron las visitas — me informo yendo a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

Gruñí.

— ¿Nada de visitas? —

Anthony se giro para dedicarme una de sus miradas penetrantes.

— deja de ser pesado, dale un tiempo a esa chica, solo está enferma así que relájate, pronto la princesa estará por aquí regañándote como siempre — rodé los ojos causando que me diera un zape por la cabeza — se paciente y en vez de estar hostigando los teléfonos deberías ir a cortarte el cabello —

— ¡Bruto! — me queje sobándome.

Ignoro mi comentario y se dirigió a la sala para sentarse frente al televisor, yo corrí escaleras arriba para meterme en el ordenador, coloque la palabra _Sika_.

De los miles de resultados que obtuve, logre entrar en un sitio _on line_ de medicina y fue suficiente para saber que la enfermedad era horrorosa pero no _tan_ grave, suspire con pesar al darme cuenta que no era cosa de juegos lo que ella tenía. Presentaba fiebre, dolor en el cuerpo sin dudas, dolor de cabeza no lo sabía y manchas en la piel tampoco las vi.

Esto era extraño porque antes del cine ella estaba bien, fuerte y estable, sin ningún signo de nada de estos síntomas, el artículo parecía indicar que la fiebre era lo primero en aparecer pero aun así… ¿De verdad se podría desarrollar todos estos síntomas tan deprisa? ¿Y porque aquí decía que se encontraba solo en los países tropicales? Se podría decir que no era contagiosa mientras que el bicho ese no te picara a ti, así que podía ir a visitarla ¿Por qué me prohibían verla? ¿Qué pasaba que no podía simplemente tragarme el cuento de Billy? Cerré de golpe la computadora, tratando de entrar en razón, lo más seguro que estaba preocupado y estaba peor de ansioso al verme privado de la pequeña princesa, además que la enfermedad variaba los días para cada persona, así que decidí darle una semana a la familia real antes de buscar con meritos que me echen de la reserva por acosador.

El martes llego y no estaba seguro de seguir con mi supuesto plazo de una semana, por lo que hice trampa. Marque su número en algunas ocasiones pero las líneas seguían caídas, me senté frente al teléfono y puse la cabeza entre las manos, estar aquí me ponía ansioso pero lo prefería antes que estar en mi habitación dando vueltas como león enjaulado. Yo mismo me estaba matando, sobretodo porque no encontraba una explicación lógica del porque han pasado tantos días y Maggie no me había llamado, ni siquiera una estúpida nota para decirme que estaba viva, que el _Sika_ no paso a ser grave (me estuve informando mucho sobre ese tema en los últimos días) o al menos que estaba cansada de su cautiverio.

 _Cuando la viera le iba a dar una buena tunda de cosquillas, ella odiaba las cosquillas._

— ¿Eddie? — me llamo mi padre, entro a la casa y colgó el cinturón.

— ¿Uh? — respondí sin ganas.

Sus pasados pasos se detuvieron a mi lado colocando una de sus manos en mi cabeza.

— ¿Sabes que el teléfono no va a sonar solo por el poder de tu mirada? — se burlo.

— Uh-uh — masculle de mal humor.

— Pensé que esta tarde habías ido a Port Ángeles a cortarte el cabello… — hablaba mientras me quitaba la capucha y acariciaba un mechón de cabello a un lado del cuello — ¿Ah? ¿Qué es esto…? —

 _¡Santo Cielo!_

— ¡Papá! — Chille de pronto saltando fuera de mi asiento, quitando su curiosa mano lejos de mi cuello — esto… sí, claro que si fui… pero…. estaba lleno — me mordí la boca para evitar soltar una estúpida risita que delataría mi mal elaborada mentira — así que, uh, bueno, seguiré yendo en el trascurso de estos días — sonreí sintiendo como el nervio del ojo empezaba a hacerse presente.

 _Estoy muerto… estoy muerto… estoy muerto…_ ya lo veía sacando la pistola de su funda y disparándome sin piedad…

— De acuerdo entonces — se encogió de hombros y yo relaje el cuerpo — solo no te vayas a hacer esos cortes raros que se hacen los chicos de hoy en día — mi sonrisa (nerviosa y llena de pavor) fue como la del gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

— Nada de cortes raros papá, lo tengo — asentí varias veces.

Él suspiro revolviéndome el cabello.

— que buen chico eres — me sonrió arrugando las comisuras de los ojos y reí nerviosamente — pensar que estaba nervioso cuando viniste aquí, tanto escuchar en la comisaria a esos chicos llenos con pirciens, tatuajes, motos y rodeado de múltiples problemas me daba escalofríos, pero eres mejor que todos ellos — con torpeza logro darme un abrazo y se fue murmurando cosas como: — haces que esto de ser padre sea tan fácil como respirar… — lo deje de escuchar en cuanto encendió el televisor.

Subí a mi habitación sintiendo el enorme y aplastante peso de la culpa ¿Qué diablos había hecho? Me quite el abrigo con capucha, lo lance encima de la cama, amarre mi cabello en una coleta y eso hizo que el brillante tatuaje negro-gris que estaba a un lado del cuello resplandeciera en mi fantasmagórica piel.

Recuerdo la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que puso aquel tipo intimidante cuando me vio entrando a la tienda, de inmediato mire sus manos que parecían un guante de boxeo y me pregunte como demonios lograba hacer cosas tan pequeñas con tinta que no se borraba, más tarde comprobé que aún así eran muy precisas y expertas.

— _¿viniste a que te quitara la virginidad aspirante? —_

 _Eso me hizo reír._

— _si tantas ganas tienes…—_

— _me encanto mudarme de ciudad, todos los que viven aquí tienen una piel perfecta para ser lienzo — comento sobándose las manos con emoción._

— _Ya — masculle sin entenderlo._

— _¿Qué quieres chico virgen? —_

— _¿Uno que a simple vista sea algo y resulta que no lo es? —_

 _Él arrugo la frente confundido._

— _¿Uh? —_

 _Mire a mi alrededor buscando explicar mi idea, tarde un rato pero en cuanto arme todo, hasta yo mismo estaba satisfecho con lo que haría._

Rompehuesos (el apodo le iba como anillo al dedo) después que empezó a tatuar lo que le dije, me pregunto varias veces sobre la historia detrás de mi primer tatuaje, según él tenía que ser tremenda pero solo rodaba los ojos y le cambiaba el tema, el tipo era genial pero era un idiota chismoso.

Aunque si era un tremenda historia, pero no quería recordarla ni yo mismo.

Ya que había sido su primer cliente del día me dejo un pequeño descuento, el cual se podría aumentar si le dejaba hacerme una manga completa, solo escuchar eso me hacía querer reír pero cada vez que pasaba quedaba atascado en mi garganta por el dolor de la aguja penetrando en mi carne. Anthony me mataría solo por esta pequeña porción de piel, si me hago una manga celebraría mi muerte con whisky y bailaría sobre mi tumba.

Daba gracias a quien quiera que fuera de allá arriba que me poseyó para que en vez de hacerme manejar hacia la barbería mi camioneta se haya quedado sin gasolina frente a la tienda de _Pete el Tuerto_ , me sentía muy, muy, muy solo, estaba desesperado y quería una distracción, supongo que eso ayudo a que actuara precipitadamente, además tenía la esperanza de escucharla mientras sentía la aguja con tinta, pero nada paso, todo fue silencio y dolor.

Seguía con mi labor de mantener el plazo de una semana aunque por las noches cuando la ausencia de Maggie me golpeaba con más fuerza lo único que me ayudaba era el tatuaje, me dolía como la mierda, eso me distraía mucho cuando las pesadillas me castigaban con saña, ya que la quemazón del roce de las sabanas con esa parte de mi cuello se volvía imposible de soportar (incluso para mi obstinada inconsciente) por lo que terminaba despertando muy a menudo, me parecía a un maldito búho, pero no me importaba, lo prefería antes que a las pesadillas.

Para cuando me desperté con un enorme golpazo contra el suelo ya era sábado y esta vez el tatuaje no me salvo de la agonía donde estaba metido dentro de la inconsciencia. La mitad de tiempo estaba rodeado de nada y la otra mitad de helechos sin rastro de la casa blanca, algunas veces aparecía Sam Uley, no le preste atención porque no hallaba nada bueno en su presencia, incluso hacia que me sintiera más ansioso.

El dolor de mi cuello ya no estaba así que el agujero en mi pecho se volvía más y más grande. Abría creído que si no le prestaba atención sería suficiente pero estaba tan equivocado, el tatuaje solo fue una distracción, cuando no hubo nada que me salvara, minuto tras minuto sentía como me desangraba lentamente, jadeaba en busca de aire, me sentía mareado y mis manos temblaban.

Alguien toco la puerta.

— ¿Estas despierto Eddie? — pregunto Anthony desde el otro lado de la puerta.

— sí, bajo en un segundo — respirando lava y con gran dificultad me levante, eche todas las sabanas encima de la cama para después bajar a desayunar.

Necesitaba buscar una solución, no podía manejar esto solo.

Para cuando me acerque el teléfono con la esperanza a millón, si no funcionaban las líneas iría de nuevo a la reserva y esta vez me plantaría haya hasta que pudiera verla. De una forma u otra seria un día mejor que cualquier otro.

Marque el número mordiéndome la boca repetidas veces.

— ¿Diga? —

— ¡Billy! — Chille con alivio — ¡Qué bueno que ya funcionan los teléfonos! —

— eh, oh, Edward ¿Cómo estás? — pregunto distraído.

— Bastante bien… — murmure con paciencia por tener que cumplir con los modales — ¿Y usted? —

— oh, muy bien, si, bastante bien —

— que bueno… ¿Le podría decir a la princesa que se ponga al teléfono? —

— lo siento Edward, ella no está —

Eso me confundió.

— ¿Entonces ya está mejor? —

— sí, mucho mejor — el vejo rey pareció dudar un tiempo que me pareció eterno — resulta que no era _Sika,_ era algún otro virus —

— oh, ya… ¿Dónde está? Pasaré por halla en un rato…—

— No vengas por aquí — mire el teléfono como si fuera la cara de Billy ¿Es idea mía o me estaba dado una orden? — Ella no está porque salió con unos amigos al cine, irían a una función doble o algo así — suavizo el tono de voz.

Me trague un suspiro.

— me siento aliviado entonces, me alegra saber que ya se encuentra mejor — aunque no era eso lo que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos.

— le diré que llamaste —

— claro, dile, adiós —

— Adiós Edward — colgó el teléfono y me aguante en estrellarlo con la pared.

Maggie Black se sentía mejor para salir con sus amigos pero no lo suficiente como para llamarme y yo como el propio idiota estoy en casa, extrañándola como un loco cada segundo del día.

Subí las escaleras de dos en dos hasta que llegue a mi habitación y golpee la puerta con la pared ¡Malditasea! ¡Como se atreve! ¡Pequeña chiquilla tonta! Por culpa de ella me sentía solo, triste, enojado y aburrido… además de traicionado por encima de todo, la semana que estuvimos separados no significo para ella lo mismo que para mí.

Gruñí con solo ese pensamiento.

— ¡Pues no! ¡Basta ya! — me regañe agarrando la mochila del colegio y vaciando su interior encima de la cama.

Metí algunas camisas que se convirtió en costumbre por tanto conducir con las motos, dinero, golosinas que estaban debajo de mi almohada y tome las llaves de la camioneta. Iría a verla así tuviera que entrar en la sala de películas a sacarla por los pelos.

— ¿A dónde vas? — pregunto Anthony cuando fui a la cocina para meter en la mochila unas tazas de comida del desayuno que planeaba comer en el almuerzo.

— Necesito un corte de cabello — masculle lanzando una barritas que conseguí por casualidad al final de los cajones.

— ¿Qué necesitas un corte? Más bien parece que iras a cortar a alguien… — se burlo riendo entre dientes.

— Llegare tarde — él asintió y me dirigí a la puerta — probablemente con ese alguien en pedacitos — eso le hizo soltar una carcajada y yo rodé los ojos.

 _A veces podría ser tan idiota._

Ya era medio día y el cine seguía cerrado, por lo que ella no se encontraba ahí, la busque por todo la puñetera ciudad pero sin suerte alguna, estaba empezando a creer que, o Billy me había engañado, o ella engaño a Billy. Pero no tenía sentido ninguna de las dos opciones a menos que estuviera haciendo alguna travesura… agite la cabeza, hasta la fecha Maggie no tenía ninguna travesura nueva que quisiera hacer y no me haya contado.

Al final termine rindiéndome, quizás hasta haya decidido no venir o simplemente cambio de planes con sus amigos, por lo que asentí para mí mismo satisfecho con mis conclusiones y me dirigí a lo que ahora se estaba convirtiendo en mi nuevo pasatiempo. La tienda de _Pete el Tuerto._ Rompehuesos dijo que pronto dejaría de llamarse así, solo estaba esperando el fulano letrero nuevo que encargo.

— ¡Chico! — exclamo con alegría el idiota grandulón de Rompehuesos, estaba acostado en el sofá, con la laptop encima de él.

— hombre que alegría verte — dije sinceramente, el tipo era divertido así que eso servía para sacarme de mi desquiciante vida por unos minutos.

— ¿A qué se debe tu aparición por mi humilde tienda? — pregunto sentándose y dejando la laptop a un lado — ¿Quieres otro tatuaje? —

— No, venía a comprarte un hermoso ramo de orquídeas — sonreí con sorna.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

— eres un idiota sabelotodo — gruño — ¿Qué quieres esta vez? —

— Música — anuncie.

— ¿Música? —

Asentí.

— quiero música —

— mmm… ya — se rasco la barbilla de días sin afeitarse — ¿Alguna canción en particular? —

— Si — agarre la mochila y saque de ahí una hoja con las notas que quería, cuando se lo pase examino con atención cada detalle — ¿Todo? — asentí con decisión y soltó un silbido por lo bajo — chico con el descuento y todo te costara un buen pellizco —

Me encogí de hombros.

— no importa —

— Necesitaría algunos días con esto — movió las hojas en el aire — y tú —

— ¿Después de la escuela te sirve? —

Le iba a dar tiempo a Maggie para que pensara lo que sea que este pensando que la tiene tan ocupada como para que no llamarme. Estaba cansado de la situación pero tenía mi orgullo malditasea, además éramos amigos, si necesitaba tiempo pudo habérmelo dicho, estaba siendo demasiado infantil y cruel al ni siquiera enviarme una estúpida nota, pero se lo dejaría pasar y no sacaría conclusiones hasta que hablara con ella.

 _Solo necesitaba paciencia y una buena dosis de dolor._

— No hay problema — acepto mirando con atención el dibujo y después fijo sus oscuros ojos en los míos — te dolerá como el demonio —

Sonreí sardónicamente.

— Cuento con eso —

Deje que pasara una semana porque estaba enfrascado en el proyecto que se estaba formando en mi brazo derecho, arrancaba desde el interior de la muñeca y se enrollaba como una víbora hasta el final del hombro. Solo eran líneas con símbolos de música, pero todo junto formaban una canción, teniendo ese dolor tan malditamente insoportable podría si quiera acercarme a recordar cómo eran mis alucinaciones cuando manejaba la moto, ya que hubo una vez que intente buscar un recuerdo real y me dolió más que la propia aguja entrando en mi piel.

El dolor hacia más llevadero todo, incluso las malditas pesadillas.

Era domingo y Anthony estaba buscando sus instrumentos para irse a pescar, hasta hoy era el último chance de la princesa para contactarse por su propia voluntad conmigo, no podía esperar más. Ayer había tenido que dormir boca abajo porque Rompehuesos había dado por finalizado su trabajo, me escocía la espalda, justamente donde estaba el omoplato, el idiota ese dijo que dolería más por tener hueso ahí, ahora ya sabía porque le habían apodado con el nombre que tiene.

 _¡Sentía que me habían desgarrado con los dientes!_

Sin muchas esperanzas me senté frente al teléfono y marque el número que ya me sabía de memoria.

— ¿Bueno? — contesto una voz que tanto estaba anhelando.

 _¡Gracias al Cielo!_

— ¡Maggie! — grite levantando de golpe y haciendo una mueca por el dolor del brazo.

— Edward — mascullo con muchos menos ánimos que yo.

— princesa no sabes todo lo que tuve que hacer para poder escucharte…—

— No puedo hablar Edward — me interrumpió de forma cortante.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no puedes hablar? — pregunte con la voz temblorosa.

— Mira, me tengo que ir — fruncí el ceño cuando escuche una voz masculina llamarla — adiós — susurro con rapidez.

— pero princesa…— colgó dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

Permanecí durante un momento en la posición en la que estaba. Me sentía mal, no, mal no, me sentía exactamente como la mierda, me habían dejado colgado, sin respuestas y lleno de preocupación. No había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta que Maggie me estaba evitando, con las vagas (y tontas) respuesta de Billy y de que ella nunca estaba en casa era fácil ver que así era. Solo había una conclusión para todo esto.

 _Había cambiado de parecer._

Justo como yo temía que ella hiciera no se iba a conformar con un pedazo de persona vacía y triste, esta vez la hermosa princesa iba a aceptar mi consejo y se iba a alejar de mi, seguramente había decidido no desperdiciar más su tiempo por lo que en algunos de estos días había aceptado salir con otro chico de la reserva, un chico que podría corresponder con sus sentimientos justo como yo nunca lo haría.

Sentía como la sangre lentamente se drenaba de mi cara.

— ¿Te sucede algo Eddie? — me pregunto Anthony cuando bajo las escaleras con su característico sombrero de pesca.

— No — mentí mientras colgaba el auricular — Maggie no tuvo tiempo suficiente para hablar conmigo —

— ¿Por qué? —

— Estaba con otro chico — admití empuñando las manos.

Anthony de inmediato se acerco a mí, seguramente alarmado por mi tono de voz y coloco la mano justo donde me escocía el hombro, el dolor ayudo a que me enfocara.

— voy al rio… ¿Quisieras que me quedara? — lo mire queriendo arrancar la mano de donde la tenia, pero me resistí y negué con la cabeza.

— Ándate tranquilo, no llueve y los peces pican más con buen tiempo — tardos unos minutos en asentir, pero cuando por fin lo hizo me dejo de tocar donde me dolía y camino hacia el refrigerador.

— Regresare temprano — anuncio apilando un montón de comida encima de la mesa.

La preocupación estaba en su rostro mientras preparaba todo, suspire sabiendo que se estaba volviendo loco por pensar que volvería a deprimirme y me parezca más a un drogadicto que a una persona.

— No es necesario papá — dije rápidamente, no quería tenerlo mirándome todo el día — buscare a Mike y estudiare para el examen de cálculo —

— eso está bastante bien, has pasado mucho tiempo con Maggie, tus otros amigos pensaran que los has abandonado — sonreí y asentí, como si me importara algo mis otros amigos.

Empezó a caminar para montar todo en la patrulla cuando de pronto se dio media vuelta con expresión alarmada.

— ¿Qué pasa? —

— ¿Dónde van a estudiar? —

— ¿Uh? — Espero mi respuesta con atención — aquí en casa o en la de Mike ¿Dónde más si no? —

Asintió pensativo.

— solo quiero que evites los bosques —

Estaba distraído por lo que me tomo unos segundos comprender lo que decía.

— ¿Más problemas con los osos? —

Anthony asintió con cara de pocos amigos.

— Hay un montañista perdido, encontraron su campamento temprano en la mañana y hay algunas huellas de animales grandes, aunque pudieron acudir después atraídos por el olor de la comida… pero no hay señales de él por ninguna parte —

— Oh, ya — repuse distraídamente.

No lo estaba escuchando, mi cabeza daba vueltas a toda esa situación que ocurría con Maggie, me interesaba más el hecho de afirmar mis sospechas del porque ella me evitaría tan abruptamente a que me mordiera un oso.

Anthony tenía prisa así que no tuve que fingir que llamaba a Mike, pero cuando se fue el maldito vacio me cayó encima a pesar de que el dolor en el hombro escociera. Gemí sosteniéndome de una de las sillas del comedor, odiaba esto, odiaba todo por lo que estaba pasando y más que nada odiaba mirar el teléfono fijamente como si fuera a sonar en cualquier momento, yo sabía que no… ¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡Joder!

Empecé a considerar mis opciones:

1… no iba a llamar a Mike, el muy imbécil se cambio para el lado oscuro _¿Por qué si quiera lo consideraba una opción?_

2… podría buscar la moto e ir a la pista _¿Pero quién me traería a urgencias o manejaría la camioneta si sufría alguna contusión?_

3… tenía el mapa y la brújula en la guantera, ya sabía más o menos como era el proceso, podría ir a descartar algunos caminos _¿Sería capaz de adentrarme en el bosque solo?_

Inspire hondo llenándome de valor, estaba seguro de que no me perdería, siempre y cuando no perdiera la brújula no pasaría nada, me negaba a quedarme en casa para que el vacio me carcomiera más rápido y así aprovechaba para acercarme más a donde quería ir, si lo conseguía podría darle una sorpresa a Maggie, claro que solo tendría que esperar para cuando decidiera honrarme con su real presencia.

Me negaba a pensar cuanto tiempo pasaría después de hoy o si iba a ser para siempre… me sentí culpable porque en lo que va de año podría haber matado a Anthony de un infarto en repetidas ocasiones, además de que si se enteraba se armaría la grande, pero él tenía que comprender, no quería quedarme en casa solo, aburrido y sintiéndome más miserable que de costumbre.

Cuando estuve frente al sitio que conducía a ningún lugar en particular dure mucho más tiempo en ponerme en marcha de lo que hacía cuando estaba con Maggie, como yo no servía para algo que involucrara una excursión me tomo casi media hora empezar a seguir un camino del mapa, que para colmo se veía muy gastado. Cuando estuve razonablemente seguro de que estaba en la línea que quería seguir (y de engañarme como infinidades de veces eh hecho) me adentre en el bosque, quitándome la chaqueta y la camisa, solo quedando en franelilla, dejando respirar las partes del tatuaje que estaban sanas.

El día estaba nublado pero casi seco, un clima realmente bueno para Forks.

El bosque era un hervidero de vida sobre mi cabeza, por los pájaros y demás animalitos brincando en la copa de los árboles, como por mis pies, con ratones e insectos correteándose y posándose en los arbustos. A pesar de todo eso me parecía un lugar lúgubre y solitario, justo como mi pesadilla aunque esto era infinitamente peor, ya que estaba aquí despierto, con todos mis sentidos alertas. Todo aumentaba gracias a que extrañaba a la princesa y su incesante parloteo, o sus silbidos, o sencillamente sus pisadas sobre el suelo húmedo aparte de las mías.

Cuanto más me adentraba en el bosque mayor era el desasosiego, empecé a respirar con dificultad, no por la caminata o porque mi mente empezó a ser consciente cuán lejos estaba de mi camioneta, era el dolor tan aplastante que me quitaba el aliento. Estaba a punto de regresar pero me fastidiaba el hecho de echar todo por la borda después de tanto esfuerzo.

Debía de haber recorrido poco más de seis kilómetros, con las botas perfectamente moldeadas esto de la caminata a campo traviesa me resultaba más fácil y rápido, crucé bajo el arco que formaban dos arces con una brusquedad que me desoriento, abriéndome paso entre los helechos que me llegaban hasta el pecho, entre en el prado.

Apenas lo vi estuve seguro que este era el lugar, no podría haber otro claro tan simétrico y perfecto, como si todos los árboles los fueran arrancados a propósito con exacta precisión. Al este podía oír el suave borboteo del arroyo. No resultaba tan impactante sin la luz del sol, pero seguía siendo sereno y muy hermoso. Era una mala estación para las flores silvestres y el suelo rebosaba de una densa hierba que se movía con la brisa, como si fueran las olas de un lago.

Era el mismo lugar… pero al mismo tiempo no lo era.

Aquí no estaba lo que había venido a buscar. Caí de rodillas en el borde del claro incapaz de seguir más adelante ¿Con que propósito? Daba igual donde estuviera, estaba tan desencantado como lo estuve una vez obsesionado para encontrar este pedazo de tierra.

No había nada aquí, nada que pudiera hacer mejorar remotamente mi estado de ánimo, o siquiera colocar alguna pieza inusual en mi miserable vida, solo había recuerdos que podría evocar (siempre y cuando estuviera dispuesto soportar el correspondiente dolor) para si quiera conseguir algo de lo que sentía las veces pasadas que estuve aquí. En estos momentos no había nada especial aquí, estaba vacío y carecía de atmosfera, solo se parecía a una más de mis tantas pesadillas.

Tuve que sostenerme la cabeza hasta colocar la frente sobre la hierba. Todo me daba vueltas, con la respiración como lava a través de mis pulmones. Era una suerte haberlo conseguido yo solo, si fuera estado con Maggie no habría forma de disimular este abismo de dolor que me estaba tragando lentamente.

 _¡Cuánta suerte tenia de estar solo!_

Ya estaba reuniendo la fuerza suficiente para irme de aquí, no era necesario más tiempo desperdiciado en un prado tan solo y vacio como yo me sentía, había demasiado dolor en este lugar como para poder soportarlo, si era necesario me iría a gatas solo para alejarme. Pude colocarme de pie apoyándome en uno de los árboles, recosté mi espalda contra el tronco tratando de adsorber el dolor para así colocarme en marcha. Fue después que alce la vista que vi una figura en dirección al norte, a unos treinta pasos de distancia.

Un descomunal despliegue de emociones me traspasó en un segundo.

 _Sorpresa…_ estaba lejos de cualquier sendero y no esperaba compañía.

 _Esperanza…_ mire con atención aquella silueta, me fije en su piel pálida y absoluta inmovilidad.

 _Agonía…_ en cuanto mi vista siguió bajando y debajo de el espeso cabello negro no estaba el rostro que yo esperaba ver.

 _Miedo…_ no era el rostro que me hacia llorar, pero estaban bastante cerca como para saber que el hombre que me devolvía la mirada no era ningún excursionista.

Por último el _reconocimiento…_

— ¡Laurent! — grite con emoción.

Esa era una reacción irracional, el miedo tenía mucho más sentido aunque no podía interrumpir el latigazo de satisfacción que cruzaba todo mi cuerpo, el prado se volvía mágico de nuevo, una magia oscura para ser sincero, pero magia después de todo. Ese ser era un conexión (lejana y remota) de todo lo que _ella_ representaba, más que una conexión, era una prueba de que _ella_ si existió en algún momento de mi vida.

Era ridículo y muy humano intentar ver cualquier cambio que haya pasado en el último año pero había algo en él… no lograba descubrir qué era.

— ¿Edward? — pregunto incluso más sorprendido que yo.

— Te acuerdas de mí — sonreí con euforia.

— no esperaba verte por aquí —

Mientras yo me colocaba recto, alejando mi espalda del árbol, él se acerco a mí dando un paso con expresión divertida.

— pensé que te habías ido a Alaska — respondí despreocupadamente.

Se había quedado a tres metros de distancia, su rostro era lo más extraordinario que había visto en lo que me parecía una eternidad, estudie sus rasgo y experimente un extraño sentimiento de liberación, allí había alguien que sabía todo lo que yo no era capaz de decir en voz alta.

— Tienes razón, me fui a Alaska — admitió — aunque haber encontrado abandonado el hogar de los Cullen, creí que se habían mudado, aunque no me imaginaba…— dejo la frase sin acabar con su mirada fija en mi.

Yo tuve que morderme el labio cuando el apellido hizo vibrar los bordes del abismo en mi interior.

— Se mudaron — murmure a mi pesar.

— me sorprenden que te dejaran ¿No eres su mascota o algo así? — no pretendía ser ofensivo por lo que le sonreí secamente.

— algo así —

— Ya veo — dijo muy pensativo.

Ahora entiendo porque Laurent me parecía el mismo, cada vez que alguno de ellos decía algo sobre él era relacionado a que estaba con la familia de los Vulturis en Alaska, me lo imaginaba con el mismo color de ojos de todos los vampiros _buenos_.

Pero había estado equivocado.

— ¿Vienen con frecuencia? — pregunto con indiferencia, inclinándose hacia mí, involuntariamente retrocedí un paso, sus atentos ojos de color rojo oscuro siguieron mis movimientos.

 _Miente…_ susurro con ansiedad la hermosa voz aterciopelada.

Me sorprendí aunque era de esperarse, este ser que estaba frente a mi era el peor de los peligros, la moto era un paseo hacia el cielo comparado con esto.

— Todo el tiempo — dije pareciendo relajado y distraído.

— La casa olía como si estuviera mucho tiempo cerrada…— volvió a decir.

 _Tienes que mentir mejor que eso Edward…_ me amonesto la voz.

— no se pasan mucho por allá, como sabrás se mudaron por razones de tiempo y esas cosas que ya no se pueden disimular…— inspire hondo tratando de parar mi balbuceo — les diré a Carlisle que te pasaste por aquí, lamentara mucho haberse perdido tu visita — me quite el cabello de los ojos tratando de parecer pensativo — aunque pensando bien no debería hacerlo, ya sabes, Isabella…— a duras penas logre mencionar su nombre y al hacerlo se me contrajo el rostro arruinando el engaño — tiene un pésimo genio… sigue un poco delicada con todo el tema de Victoria — hice un gesto vago con la mano tratando de hacerle ver que eso ya era agua pasada.

 _¿Notara la mentira?_

— ¿Pero esta de verdad? — pregunto con amabilidad… e incredulidad.

 _¡Joder!_

— sí, claro — replique brevemente.

Laurent empezó a dar pasos fortuitos que lo hacían acercarse más, en mi cabeza a voz respondió con un débil gruñido, mi única respuesta racional fue tratar de distraerlo, le pregunte como iban las cosas en Denali, haciéndolo detenerse para pensar, me confesó que le gustaba la novedad del asunto y el estilo de vida que llevaban pero a veces hacía trampa… lo que me hizo colocar un pie hacia atrás, pero me quede petrificado en cuando sus ojos observaron mi movimientos.

 _No te muevas…_ ordeno la hermosa voz.

Intente hacerlo, pero era difícil, la necesidad de correr era incontrolable.

 _Sigue hablando…_ aconsejo con ansiedad, cuando mire que dio un paso hacia adelante totalmente deliberado.

— ¿Pudo encontrarte James? — pregunte con la voz entrecortada, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió y en cuanto la formule me arrepentí de haberla hecho.

Lo que menos quería hablar en estos momentos era del compañero de una psicópata.

Eso lo distrajo.

— Si lo hizo — contestó mientras dudaba en dar otro paso — de hecho eh venido para hacerle un favor… — su expresión cambio a una horrible mueca de disgusto — esto no lo va a hacer feliz —

— ¿Esto? — repetí con entusiasmo invitándolo a que siguiera hablando.

Como no estaba mirándome di otro paso esperando que no se diera cuenta, fue un error, en cuanto lo hice sus ojos escarlatas se fijaron en mi con determinación, él sonrió angelicalmente.

— El que yo te mate — su voz sonaba como una canción de cuna.

Un gruñido ensordecedor dentro de mi mente hizo que diera un respingón.

— Parece estar molesto contigo, Edward — continuo con aire despreocupado.

— ¿Conmigo? — grite.

Movió la cabeza mientras sonreía.

— Estamos de acuerdo en eso, me parece absurdo pero Victoria era su compañera y tu Isabella la mato — incluso en la situación en la que estaba su nombre hizo que me encogiera de dolor, Laurent lo ignoro — pensó que sería más apropiado matarte a ti que a tu chica, un intercambio justo: pareja por pareja, me pidió que le allanara el terreno por así decirlo, quizás se debe a que su plan está lleno de imperfecciones… por lo visto su venganza no podrá llevarse a cabo si ella te abandono aquí, dejándote desprotegido — eso fue otro golpe, otro latigazo de dolor.

Mientras él empezaba a moverse yo lo hacía en la dirección contraria, hacíamos un lento, pero muy lento círculo. Hizo una mueca en cuanto se concentro en seguramente escuchar le latido de mi corazón, que estaba disparado a causa de la adrenalina que estaba tratando de ignorar.

— de todos modos se va a enfadar —

— ¿Por qué no lo esperamos entonces? —

Él sonrió con malicia.

— no lo tomes personal, me pillaste en una mala situación, estaba de caza, tengo muchísima sed y se me hace agua la boca con solo escucharte — me miro con aprobación, como si debiera tomar eso como un cumplido.

 _Amenázalo…_

— Isabella es una chica muy lista — gruñí apretando el antebrazo, no era reciente esa parte de tatuaje pero seguía doliéndome, por lo que eso me distrajo del otro dolor — sabrá que fuiste tú y vendrá a buscarte, entonces te arrepentirás —

— no estoy tan seguro como lo estas tú —

Me obligue a sonreír con malicia.

— ¿Sabes que es peor que ser desmembrado Laurent? — Él ladeo la cabeza sin contestarme — ser desmembrado por seis vampiros, pedazo por pedazo sería arrancado de tu asqueroso ser — hizo apenas una inclinación de la comisura de la boca en señal a mi amenaza.

Eso logro detenerlo unos segundos, miro a mis espaldas contemplando todo el claro entre los árboles y lentamente una sonrisa empezó a formarse en su aterradoramente bello rostro.

— la lluvia borrara mi olor, nadie encontrara tu cuerpo y habrás desaparecido como tantos y tantos humanos, no hay razón para que Isabella piense en mi si es que se toma la molestia de investigar —

Esas palabras lograron desarmarme unos segundos.

— ¿Te olvidas de Alice? —

Eso detuvo nuestro andar en círculos haciéndome quedar cerca de los árboles.

— Alice…— susurro mostrando un gran reconocimiento.

— La misma — presione dando un paso hacia atrás, él me siguió, ágil y grácil como solo podía hacerlo un vampiro.

Casi pude ver en su mirada el terror y la necesidad de auto preservación, pero justo en ese instante una ráfaga de viento soplo el prado haciendo volar mis cabellos demasiados largos y toda esperanza de salvarme se fue por el caño.

 _Implora…_ me rogo mi alucinación.

— Por favor no lo hagas — dije casi en un susurro — piensa en las consecuencias, solo tendrías que alejarte y no te pasara nada en el futuro…—

— Lo siento Edward — me consoló con una helada amabilidad — no lo tomes personal, solo tengo sed, tienes suerte de que sea yo quien te haya encontrado —

— ¿Por qué? — logre articular con la boca.

Estaba empezando a entrarme el verdadero pánico.

— yo seré rápido, no va a sentirlo te lo prometo, luego le mentiré a James para aplacarlo, si supieras lo que había planeado para ti Edward…— sacudió la cabeza con un movimiento lento, casi de disgusto — de verdad deberías estarme agradecido por esto —

Mire horrorizado como olfateaba la brisa que lanzaba mi olor en su dirección.

— ¡Delicioso! — exclamo con júbilo, inhalando profundamente.

Mire sus pies buscando alguna manera de predecir sus movimientos, camine hacia atrás con torpeza listo para echarme a correr en cualquier momento que tuviera la oportunidad, la voz de Isabella bramaba con furia dentro de mi cabeza, su nombre derribo todos los muros que yo había estado conteniendo _. Isabella, Bella, mi hermosa Bella_. Iba a morir así que ahora no importaba si pensaba en ella.

 _Isabella te amo._

Laurent dejo de olfatear el aire y giro bruscamente la cabeza hacia la izquierda, por el simple hecho de que tenía el pánico corriendo por todo mi cuerpo no pude apartarle los ojos de encima. Empecé a asombrarme cuando comenzó a alejarse lentamente.

 _No te confíes…_ me dijo la voz tan bajito que apenas lo oí.

Así que tuve que mirar.

Escudriñe el prado en busca de aquello que había logrado prolongar mi vida por vaya a saber cuánto tiempo, no vi nada así que mi atención se dirigió a Laurent, sus pies empezaron a moverlo más deprisa, sin dejar de mirar a su izquierda con lo que ahora puedo decir que horror.

Volví a mirar y mis ojos se ampliaron hasta lo inverosímil.

Una gran figura de color negro salió con calma de los árboles, silencioso y al acecho del vampiro que estaba frente a mí, era enorme, tenía la altura de un caballo pero mucho más corpulento y musculoso. El hocico se contrajo mostrando una hilera de afilados dientes como cuchillo, profiriendo un gruñido espeluznante que retumbo en todo el prado.

Este era el supuesto oso, visto desde lejos podría confundirse ¿Qué otro animal podría ser tan descomunal? Me fuera gustado verlos desde lejos y vivir en la feliz y un poco aterradora ignorancia, pero hablamos de mí, la persona que tiene una suerte de mierda.

El gigantesco monstruo se movió sin hacer ruido hasta quedar a unos tres metros de distancia, me quede mirando fijamente a la criatura con la mente bloqueada en el intento de colocarle un nombre.

 _No te muevas ni un centímetro…_ me advirtió esa preciosa voz.

¡Absurdo! ¡Incluso mi alucinación me lleva la contraria en todo! ¡Lo que más quería era echarme a correr! Pero sin poder evitarlo le hice caso, solo consiguiendo que a pesar del pánico una opción se abriera paso por mi mente, era la única disponible ¿Pero de ese tamaño? ¿Cómo demonios _un lobo_ podría ser tan grande? Mire a Laurent estúpidamente pensando que podría responder mis interrogantes, solo conseguí una cara de pánico tan parecida a la mía ¿Por qué tendría que tenerle miedo a un animal? Parecía un maldito lobo mutante, eso estaba claro ¿Pero en comparación con un vampiro? Él evidentemente no pensaba lo mismo que yo, porque estaba más que en pánico, estaba aterrado.

De repente al lobo mutante lo flaquearon otros dos gigantescos compañeros, uno tenía el pelaje gris oscuro y el otro castaño. Todos tenían la vista fija en Laurent a pesar de que yo estaba al alcance de ellos con solo estirar la mano. Adoptaron una formación en V (como los patos cuando migran) antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar. Trague pesado empuñando las manos aguantando todo el embargue de emociones que estaba sintiendo, pero fue inútil en cuanto un último lobo salió del bosque y su pelaje rozo mi brazo, dando un salto hacia atrás, me tuve que sostener de una rama para evitar caerme de culo.

Este último lobo era blanco, tan blanco como la nieve, lo único que resaltaba era una gigantesca tira de cuero enrollada alrededor de su cuello, terminaba en un afilado colmillo que tenia grabada cosas que no supe leer. Era como si alguien fuera querido domesticar a un ser tan descomunal y aterrador colocándole un collar con su nombre.

Fue este último que volvió lentamente la cabeza al ver mi reacción. Me petrifique esperando que me atacara a mí, la presa más lenta, más fácil, más débil y durante unos fugaces instantes desee que Laurent se encargara de este asunto, debía ser muy sencillo. Intuía que, de las dos opciones, ser devorado por los lobos era la peor.

El lobo que me miro, tenía los ojos tan oscuros como la noche parecían demasiados inteligentes como para ser los de un animal salvaje, su mirada me recorrió de pies a cabeza y juro que se detuvo en el brazo que estaba rodeado por el tatuaje, soltó un resoplido y movió una colosal pata en mi dirección, a este punto no estaba asustado sino intrigado, ese lobo no parecía… hostil. Esos profundos ojos oscuros me hicieron recordar a Maggie y di gracias a quien quiera que fuera de allá arriba por haber venido solo a este prado de cuentos de hadas repleto de monstruos. Al menos ella no iba a morir también. No tendría su muerte sobre mi conciencia.

Un gruñido del jefe hizo que el lobo blanco girar la cabeza y moviera toda su atención en Laurent, que contemplaban a la manada con evidente asombro y horror. Podía entender lo primero pero me quede pasmado cuando, sin previo aviso, dio media vuelta y desapareció entre los árboles. Laurent salió corriendo.

Los lobos lo siguieron unos segundos después, haciendo sonidos de chasquidos y gruñidos, cruzaron el prado en cuatro zancadas y desaparecieron con la misma rapidez y silencio con la que llegaron.

Luego volví a estar solo.

Caí de rodillas atenazado por el miedo, se supone que debería estar yéndome ahora, debería irme ahora, justo en este momento pero… no conseguía moverme. Me temblaban los brazos y las piernas. Mi cabeza daba vueltas. Mi respiración era irregular.

¿Por qué un vampiro huiría de unos perrazos como esos? Si eran grandes, tenían colmillos, garras y posiblemente eran mutantes ¡Pero él seguía siendo un vampiro! ¡Piel de granito, súper velocidad y súper fuerza! No tenía ningún sentido que Laurent haya huido, dudaba seriamente que la piel de vampiro oliera como a comida ¿Cómo es que una presa débil y de sangre caliente como yo, haya sido ignorada para perseguirlo a él? Casi me siento insultado, todo monstruo mitológico con los que me eh encontrado me han aseguro de ser _extremadamente delicioso_ … menudo lio.

Riéndome histéricamente por mi estúpido chiste logre colocarme de pie, temblando de pies a cabeza conseguí caminar unos pasos, poco a poco empecé a dejar la dimensión mágica para entrar en el espeso bosque. Después de unas horas logre concentrar mi atención para _llegar a mi camioneta_ y _no para huir del prado_.

Ponía cada tanto la brújula en el piso para comprobar que seguía en la dirección correcta, me caí un montón de veces, me hice unos cuantos raspones en la cara y mi pelo se volvió pegadizo con tana savia que tenia encima. El canto de un arrendajo me hizo correr de pánico y una ardilla pasando por mis pies logro que cayera de culo, estaba a punto de gritar de rabia para luego entrar en desesperación cuando por fin pude ver la brecha en la línea de árboles.

Tuve que caminar kilómetro y medio antes de entrar a la camioneta, hice sufrir al pobre motor cuando quise hacerle ir más rápido de lo que se podía permitir. Mi mente empezó a tranquilizarse en cuanto pise la carretera principal. Llague a casa justo cuando el cielo se había oscurecido, la patrulla estaba en la calle y por consiguiente Anthony debía de estar muy preocupado.

— ¿Eddie? — me llamo mientras cerraba de un portazo.

— Sí, soy yo — conteste mirando mis brazos, estaban bien cubiertos y mi cabello lograba tapar partes del tatuaje en el cuello.

Todo estaba bien por ahora.

— ¿Dónde has estado? — por la mala cara que tenia y la forma en que se cruzaba de brazos, había llamado a la casa de Mike.

Suspire.

— De excursión — admití con sinceridad.

— ¿Qué paso con la idea de ir a la casa de Mike? —

Me encogí de hombros.

— cambie de opinión —

— ¿No te pedí que te alejaras del bosque? —

— Sí, lo sé, lo siento — me tambalee de un pie a otro cansado hasta la madre — no volverá a suceder —

Entonces Anthony pareció verme por primera vez, recordé que me caí, tropecé y me golpee con todo lo que se pueda conseguir en el bosque que este sucio y mojado, debía de tener un aspecto horrible.

— ¿Qué te sucedió? — pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Si te digo que me violaron, me creerías? —

— no estoy para bromas —

— bien, porque yo tampoco — decidí que lo mejor que tenía que hacer era contarle la verdad, estaba demasiado agotado como para fingir que nada sobrenatural me paso.

Le conté todo lo que pude y para mi asombro me rodeo con los brazos, logre prometerle con dificultad (ya que su chaqueta me obstruía el habla) que no iría más de excursiones, él llamo de inmediato a la comisaria y alerto de toda la situación sobre los _lobos_ y no los _osos_. Después de un rato en que camuflaje lo más que pude el lugar donde estuve por si Laurent seguía vivo no se encontraran con él, me levante de la silla y camine hacia las escaleras.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —

Negué con la cabeza.

— Estoy cansado — lo normal sería es que tuviera muerto de hambre después de haberme pasado todo el día sin comer, pero el agotamiento era más grande aún.

— Oye, espera un momento — me detuve al principio de las escaleras, su voz estaba cargada de recelo.

— ¿Qué sucede ahora? —

— ¿No dijiste que Maggie iba a salir con un chico? —

— Eso fue lo que supuse por la voz que escuche en el teléfono — le contesté confundido.

Estudio mi expresión durante un minuto y pareció satisfecho con lo que encontró.

— Creo que sacaste mal tus conclusiones — ladee la cabeza, no podía quitarme la estúpida sensación de que él pensaba que le había mentido con otra cosa que no fuera lo de Mike — vi a la chica en la reservación cuando fui a recoger a Harry, estaba afuera de la tienda de la reserva con unos amigos, la salude aunque no sé si me vio, tenía un aspecto extraño y parecía que estuviera molesta por algo —

— ¿De casualidad eran grandes, morenos y tenían el cabello corto? —

— uh… si — se rasco la cabeza — ¿Pero no todos son así? —

— no papá, no todos son así —

— como digas — se encogió de hombros y se encamino hacia la cocina.

Me imagine a la delicada princesa discutiendo con sus amigos y supuse que por fin habría plantado cara a Embry como consecuencia del asunto con Sam, quizás fue la voz de Embry que escuche y por eso me dejo abandonado hoy, si ese es el motivo me alegraba que lo hubiera hecho.

Estúpidamente le eche el cerrojo a la puerta, eso no detendría a ninguno de los monstruos con los que me tope hoy, si acaso podía detener a los lobos que carecían de pulgares pero… Laurent…

… James…

Ellos tenían pulgares… y dientes.

Con horror me quite toda la ropa y me acosté haciéndome un ovillo, debajo del edredón logre hacerle frente a los desastrosos hechos de hoy…

… No había nada que pudiera hacer, ni lugar donde huir y mucho menos persona a la cual acudir en busca de ayuda… _estaba solo en esto._

… Logre aguantar las arcadas en cuanto comprendí que mi futuro final también sería para mi padre, que dormía en la habitación contigua a la mía ajeno a todo este caos, mi aroma los guiaría hasta aquí, estuviera yo o no...

Para evitar el pánico logre convencerme de lo imposible… Los lobos habían ganado el enfrentamiento y por consiguiente James todavía piensa que estoy bajo la protección de la numerosa familia Cullen… _solo bastaba con que los lobos hayan logrado su cometido._

Mis vampiros buenos no iban a regresar, había sido estúpido suponer que los del _otro tipo_ también iban a desaparecer. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y quise desesperadamente sumirme en la inconsciencia del agotamiento, ya que, dormir estaba destinado a ser imposible hoy. Deseaba meterme en la pesadilla, era mejor eso, que el rostro pálido con sed de venganza que se asomaba detrás de los parpados.

En mi imaginación los ojos de James estaban negros de la sed, con sus colmillos al descubierto y su centelleante cabello brillando como el fuego…

… _si supieras lo que había planeado para ti…_ las palabras de Laurent resonaron en mi mente.

Fue justo en el momento que estuve a punto de gritar, que perdí la consciencia.

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Les deseo lo mejor como que Edward Mesen se sienta triste, solo y desolado sin tu presencia.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

Me sorprendía cada vez que abría los ojos y me daba cuenta que había logrado sobrevivir un día más, me quedaba quieto en la cama esperando a que se me normalizara el corazón, para que también me dejaran de sudar las palmas de las manos. Una vez visto a Anthony feliz y contento comiendo o simplemente respirando, podía decirse que era el momento donde le daba a gracias a cualquier entidad superior a mí.

Pasaba el día mirando por sobre mi hombro o saltando cada que alguien me daba cualquier sorpresa, a juzgar por las preguntas de los pocos que me rodeaban parecía que fuera cometido un crimen y estaba esperando que la policía apareciera en cualquier momento. No estaba siendo precisamente bueno en disimular, pero el terror que dominaba mis pensamientos me hacía solo prestar atención al reloj y preguntarme si esta sería mi hora. Cuando lograba concentrarme en mi vida normal (bueno, si eso podría llamarse normal) me daba cuenta de que la princesa no me había llamado, ni venido a visitar en otra semana entera, me preocupaba eso, ya que la extrañaba muchísimo.

Muchísimo era poco.

Necesitaba que riera sin preocupaciones, que fuera coqueta, extrovertida y que me robara todos los besos que me había prometido, necesitaba su mano contra la mía. Simplemente la necesitaba. Tuve esperanzas de que me llamara el lunes, sé que las cosas con Embry eran algo delicadas, pero era jodidamente imposible que le ocuparan todo su tiempo, como para que no quede ni una pizquita para mí.

Llame unas cuentas veces el miércoles y no contestaron. A lo mejor el viejo rey había adquirido un identificador de llamadas (con mis insistencias hasta yo lo fuera echo) al día siguiente me senté en la camioneta durante una hora, devanándome los sesos en conseguir una excusa para ir a La Push, no encontré ninguna, así que me rendí y me encerré en mi habitación.

Aunque también estaba la ventaja de que la princesa me evitara, por lo que sé, Laurent ya debería de haber vuelto con James, si lo guiara a alguno de los dos hasta la reserva corría el riesgo de que me atraparan con ella y por mucho que me doliera, era mejor así, por ahora estar lejos era lo mas seguro. No había manera de hacer que Anthony estuviera a salvo, ni siquiera contándole la verdad, eso solo haría que me mandaran directo a una habitación acolchada, incluso lo soportaría si eso lo fuera a salvar de alguna forma, pero el primer lugar al que me buscaría ese psicópata seria aquí, lo mejor que lograría era esperar a que se conformara solo conmigo. Irme no era opción, ni siquiera hasta donde Lizzy, no iba a llevar mi mundo de monstruos y oscuridad a la brillosa vida de mi madre. Jamás la pondría en peligro de ese modo.

Cuando logre que Anthony llamara a Harry para que preguntara por Billy por si habían salido de la cuidad (me costó un elaborado plato de carne al horno, patatas hechas puré y zumo de mango para la cena) menciono que todo estaba en orden y no planeaban ausentarse ya que asistiría a la reunión del consejo esa noche, mi padre me advirtió que dejara lo pesado, que si Maggie tenia algo que decir o si quería verme que ella misma vendría, que la dejara ser a la chica en paz. Me enfurruñe por eso logrando que me diera un zape.

De pronto el viernes por la tarde, cuando conducía a casa, mi mente sintió una revelación, tan nítida y vivida que fue capaz de pasar a través de todas mis preocupaciones y el ruido del motor. Me sentí realmente imbécil por no haberme dado cuenta antes, las pistas estaban ahí, mas claras que el agua.

 _Maggie Black se había pasado al lado oscuro._

Ahora le pertenecía a Sam. Dejaba que él la controlara.

Todo estaba diciéndomelo desde hace tiempo y fuera lo que fuera que había sucedido a los chicos de la reserva, también había llegado hasta mi mejor amiga, quitándomela en el proceso. Con evidente alivio comprendí que la princesa no había renunciado a mí, que solo era la asquerosa secta de mierda que la estaba hipnotizando con vaya a saber que clases de cosas vudú. Cuando me detuve frente a mi casa ya había enumerado las posibilidades de los diferentes peligros a tomar en cuenta.

 _1…_ Si iba a buscar a la princesa, me arriesgaba a que James o Laurent fueran tras ella.

 _2…_ Si no iba por ella, Sam terminaría haciéndole una lobotomía y si no actuaba pronto podría ser demasiado tarde.

Decidí qué si había pasado una semana de que los vampiros no habían venido por mí, entonces yo no era prioridad, lo mas seguro es que si me quisieran atacar lo harían de noche, por lo que ir de día a importunar la reserva con mi presencia para tratar de salvar a Maggie no haría mucha diferencia. Los riesgos de la posibilidad número uno era mucho menor al de la siguiente posibilidad. Así que decidí embarcarme en una misión de rescate.

 _Porque yo iba a rescatar a mi princesa._

— Jefe Mesen — contesto mi papá el teléfono de la comisaria, aunque fuera el tipo más audaz (cosa que no lo era) necesitaba ayuda.

— jefe, estoy preocupado —

— ¿Eddy? —

— si, escúchame, a Maggie le están lavando el cerebro o algo parecido —

— ¿Por qué piensas eso? — pregunto sorprendido por el tema y preocupado al mismo tiempo.

— se que se esta cocinando algo raro en la reserva y todo tiene que ver con ese tipo, el tal Sam Uley —

— ¿Sam Uley? —

— si, antes de que Maggie se la pasara con él, le tenia miedo, ahora se comporta del mismo modo extraño que los otros chicos que están a su alrededor, créeme, ese tipo tiene cosas raras —

— no campeón, te equivocas, ese chico, bueno ahora ya es un hombre, es estupendo. Siempre ayuda en la reserva, es bastante solidario y a sacado a un montón de chicos de varios problemas, además fue el quien te encontró…— Anthony se calló a mitad de frase seguramente acordándose de la noche que me perdí en el bosque.

— enserio, tienes que escucharme…—

— ¿Has hablado con Billy sobre esto? — me interrumpió sonando como si intentara apaciguarme, una vez que mencione a Sam Uley había dejado de interesarse en mis preocupaciones.

— el viejo rey no es de mucho ayuda — rezongué.

— bueno, Eddy, entonces estoy seguro de que todo esta en orden y nadie intenta lavarle el cerebro a nadie, Maggie es una niña debe de andar deslumbrada con travesuras nuevas, déjala respirar y deja de estar celándola por todo, no puede estar pegada a ti todo el tiempo —

— esto no tiene nada que ver con eso, el problema no soy yo — insistí de mal genio, no podía comprender como mi preocupación había llevado a mi padre a pensar que estaba celoso.

— deja que Billy se encargue de eso ¿Sí? — me ordeno ya perdiendo la paciencia — campeón tengo mucho trabajo, dos turistas se volvieron a perder en los alrededores dejando un rastro, el problema del lobo se me esta saliendo de control — me explicaba con ansiedad en la voz.

Las noticias me distrajeron de mi inminente queja hacia las sosas conclusiones de mi padre, no había manera de que los lobos hubieran sobrevivido a una pelea con un rival como Laurent… ¿O sí?

— ¿Estás seguro que les paso algo? —

— estoy seguro, había huellas…— vaciló — huellas y sangre —

— ¡Oh! — en ese caso no habían peleado, el vampiro solo se limíto a largarse dejando a los lobos atrás, todo me resultaba más que extraño, lo que había visto no tenia ni pies ni cabeza.

— bueno, me tengo que ir, no te preocupes por Maggie, estoy seguro que esta mas que bien —

— seguro, seguro — refunfuñe — adiós —

En cuanto colgué, marqué otro número que ya me sabia de memoria.

— ¿Diga? —

— Hola Billy, pásame a Maggie — ordene importándome menos la cortesía.

— no está en casa — contesto con irritación.

— ¿Sabes si esta con Embry? —

— ¡Sí! ¡Esta con él! — esta vez escuche alegría y una nota de alivio en su voz, era todo lo que necesitaba, Embry es uno de ellos — me acorde que saldría temprano con él, así que yo le digo que llamaste ¿Vale? —

— muy bien… — escuche el tono evidente de que me habían colgado —… gracias — apreté con fuerza el teléfono tratando de convencerme a mi mismo que lanzarlo hasta el otro lado de la habitación no arreglaría las cosas y que lo mas seguro es que Anthony se cabrearía muchísimo conmigo.

 _Respire…_

 _Una vez…_

 _Dos veces…_

 _Tres veces…_

¡Qué demonios! ¡A la porra los modales! Esa pequeña princesa me va a escuchar le guste o no le guste. Me iba a plantar en su casa como un maldito Pino si era necesario, estaría ahí toda la noche, faltaría a clases de ser necesario, pero esa chica de que me escucha, me escucha.

Estaba tan ensimismado en todas las miles de cosas que le iba a decir cuando la viera que el camino me resulto corto, el bosque empezó a ralear y supe que pronto vería las primera casitas rojas de la reserva. Una chica me llamo la atención, tenía una gorra tejida sobre su cabeza, mis esperanzas no llegaron tan lejos al darme cuenta que era mas bajita y con el cabello corto, no era Maggie. Estaba seguro que era Kitty, aunque si estaba un poco más crecida que antes, resople consternado, no entendía que le daban a estos chicos y chicas ¿Hormonas del crecimiento? ¿Es algún ritual? ¿Pacto con los Dioses? Sea lo que sea deberían venderlo en L.A, las mujeres pagarían millones por algo así.

En cuanto cruce al lado opuesto, frene junto a ella. Levanto la vista al escuchar el rugido del motor, su expresión me lleno de ansiedad, es como si reflejara toda la preocupación y pánico que yo sentía.

— ¿Quieres un aventón? — le pregunte, asintió y de un salto se subió a la camioneta — ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo va todo? — mi voz sonaba forzadamente tranquila.

— bien, bien — contesto sin ganas.

— ¿Dónde te llevo? —

— mi casa, esta al lado norte detrás del almacén — estaba mirando a través del parabrisas, con aire taciturno.

— ¿Has visto a la princesa? —

— ¿Maggie? — asentí y eso le saco una leve sonrisa — cierto que tu le llamas así, eres el único de lo deja hacerlo de hecho…— soltó un suspiro intranquilo — la vi de lejos, estaba con Embry —

— ¿De lejos? —

— intente hablar con ella, bueno, con los dos — hablaba con un hilo de voz, me costo escucharla por el ruido del motor — sé que me vieron, pero dieron media vuelta y desaparecieron en los arboles…— me acerque un poco para escuchar mejor, aunque ella se alejó pasándose levemente la mano por el rostro.

Estaba llorando e intentaba disimularlo.

— Oh, Kitty — murmure sin saber que hacer.

— Dudo que estuvieran solos, es posible que Sam y su banda rondaran por ahí cerca de ellos, eh estado dando vueltas en el bosque cerca de una hora llamándolos a gritos, acababa de encontrar el camino cuando apareciste — entonces rompió a llorar sin aguantarse en disimularlo.

Espere a que se calmara, de mi mochila saque una camisa, se la pase y ella la tomo con alivio y agradecimiento. Realmente estaba muy triste, si era de la mierda perder a una mejor amiga, no me imagino como será sentir perder a dos mejores amigos.

— así que Sam consiguió atraparla — masculle con los dientes apretados.

Giro su rostro aún lleno de lágrimas, pero esta vez con expresión sorprendida.

— ¿Estas enterado? —

— Maggie me lo dijo antes —

— Sí, antes — suspiro, quitándose una lagrima.

— ¿Es tan malo? — pregunte.

— bastante si, empezó a actuar raro, luego evitaba a todo el mundo, estaba enojada, no paso mucho tiempo, quizás un día o así, luego Sam se la llevo — lloro otro poco y espere a que se calmara para lanzar otra pregunta.

— ¿Crees que son drogas o algo así? —

— no, bueno si, o quizás no, — agito su cabeza confundida — es que no veo a Embry metiéndose eso ¡Quería estar en el equipo de futbol, por el amor a Dios! ¿Y Maggie? Si tan solo se pone echa una fiera cuando le dan cualquier cosa para el dolor, dice que planea inmunizarse por si tenemos que sobrevivir a un apocalipsis zombi — ella se rio con tristeza y aunque me imagine a la princesa diciendo sus muy razonables motivos por los que si pasaría que tuviéramos que vivir con zombis no me dieron ganas de reírme, estaba mas que ansioso — pero… ¿Qué se yo? ¿Qué otra cosa puede ser? ¿Y porque los ancianos no se preocupan? — de reojo vi que sus manos temblaban levemente y un estremecimiento la recorría — Maggie no quería participar en esa… secta, no comprendo que ha podido hacerla cambiar — el pánico llenaba su voz, me gire a verla y sus ojos completamente aterrorizados me dijeron algo que ya sabia — _no quiero ser la próxima_ —

Me estremecí.

Era la segunda vez que escuchaba que era como una especie de secta lava cerebros, me dada pena con la chica, se notaba a leguas que no quería ser la siguiente, cuando pregunte qué si su familia podía ayudarnos resoplo enojada, así que no había esperanzas, unos minutos después me señalo un cruce y me ordeno que me detuviera.

— gracias por el aventón — sus mejillas de volvieron de un rojo profundo — y por la camisa, lamento estropearla —

— ¡Que va! — le quite importancia con una mano y se alejo sonriendo a medias, aunque unos segundos después caminaba arrastrando los pies y con los hombros caídos. Estaba sumamente triste.

Me detuve frente al palacio real y apagué el motor. Salí de la camioneta con mi mochila en mano, bajé la parte de atrás y me acosté usándola como almohada. En el camino había visto a Billy confuso y luego irritado, no le puse cuidado, planeaba dormir aquí si era necesario, así que solo bajé el pasamontaña hasta los ojos para ver si descansaba un rato.

Estaba a punto de entrar al atontamiento por el sueño cuando unos golpecitos bruscos me hicieron espabilar.

— Billy, no me iré de aquí hasta que no vea a Maggie — dije con firmeza para que me dejara en paz de una buena vez.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Edward? — me incorporé de un salto en cuanto reconocí esa voz.

Quite el pasamontaña de mis ojos y en cuanto ellos se enfocaron me quede atónito, tanto, que mi boca se abrió de pura impresión.

— ¿Qué mierdas…? — grazné perplejo.

Maggie había cambiado radicalmente las últimas semanas, lo primero que me di cuenta, que justo me hizo dar un pequeño retorcijón en el corazón fue que se corto su espectacular cabellera, ahora era solo un halo lustroso de satín negro que rodeaba todo su bonito rostro, con algunos picos pequeños saliendo de su flequillo haciéndole tapar sus cejas. Sus facciones habían cambiado, haciéndolas más duras y tensas, como de alguien de más edad, sus brazos y piernas eran diferentes, lucian más tonificadas, como si en todo este tiempo se hubiera dedicado a practicar algún deporte atlético, pero eso era insignificante… era su expresión lo que la volvía en alguien diferente…

… su sonrisa ya no estaba, esa preciosa sonrisa que me llenaba de calidez el corazón y sus ojos… esos preciosos ojazos negros brillantes, felices, llenos de vida se habían apagado, ahora solo veía un rencor profundo y perturbador.

Ahora existía oscuridad en Maggie. Se había apagado como mi fuego, se habían encargado de echarle tierra y extinguido su calor.

— ¿Princesa? — murmure tembloroso, me baje de un salto acercándome a ella — ¡Te cortaste el cabello! — gimoteé tomándola del rostro para mirarla bien — ¡Y te hiciste un tatuaje! — reclame en voz baja mirando la parte superior de su hombro derecho, sin aguantarme pege mi frente a la suya.

Aunque seguía en la misma posición, con las manos en las caderas y mirada colérica, no me importo. Solo deseaba tocarla, tenerla, aspirar su dulce aroma, enrollarme en la calidez que emanaba su cuerpo. La extrañaba tanto, tanto.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Edward? — se alejó bruscamente todo lo que más pudo y se limito a mirarme.

— quiero hablar contigo — conteste con un hilo de voz, aún sintiendo el dolor de su rechazo.

Sus ojos reflejaban tensión y enojo.

Miré por encima de su hombro y comprendí que no estábamos solos, todos eran altos, de piel cobriza y con la cabeza casi al rape, podrían ser hermanos ya que sus expresiones eran idénticas (todas eran hostiles) casi ni pude reconocer a Embry. Todos me miraban como si tocar a Maggie fuera una cosa impensable, frunci el ceño importándome menos que pudieran apalearme entre todos, uh, bueno, no todos, Sam conservaba la calma y permanecía atrás con el rostro sereno, seguro.

Cuando quise caminar hacia ellos y darle unos cuantos golpazos Maggie se colocó delante de mí, no dejándome dar ni una zancada.

— ¡Quítate! — gruñí apartando sus manos de mi pecho.

— ¡Vete a casa Edward! — me ordeno con voz dura.

— ¡No! ¡No me iré a casa, joder! ¿Siquiera sabes como me siento? ¡Andas con ellos! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estas con ellos? — yo intentaba caminar mientras ella me trataba de detener, por un momento fue una batalla de manos.

— ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo! — me grito.

— ¡Claro que tiene todo que ver conmigo! — le grite en respuesta — ¡Tú eres todo lo que me importa! ¡Tú eres todo lo que necesito! ¡Así que jodidamente todo tiene que ver conmigo! — me gire a mirarlos, estaba tan cabreado, deseaba que se viniera conmigo, deseaba sacarla de ahí… que fuera otra vez _mi_ princesa, no la de ellos.

Tenia tantas ganas de ir hasta haya y soló entrarles a golpes a todos, no, quería hacer mas que eso, es más, quería ser temible, indestructible, quería ser letal, más que cualquier otra cosa a quien nadie se atreviera a molestar. Quería ser alguien capaz de ahuyentar a Sam Uley y su pandilla de imbéciles.

Por un momento quise ser vampiro.

Me tomo desprevenido ese deseo virulento, me helo los huesos y me hizo sentir con saña la herida en mi pecho.

 _Era el más prohibido de todos los deseos, por ser el mas doloroso._

Había perdido ese futuro para siempre, en realidad nunca había sido _mi_ futuro, así que me gire hacia donde estaba el rostro de Maggie, quería recuperar el control de mí mismo y lo más importante aún, quería hablar con ella.

— ¿Podemos hablar, solo… por favor? — intente calmarme ya que sus facciones habían vuelto a ser tensas, resentidas y oscuras, supongo yo, que por el despliegue de emociones que estaba dando a voz populi.

— bien, habla — se cruzó de brazos, mirándome de forma despiadada, jamás la había visto actuar así, jamás a nadie y mucho menos a mí, dolía con mucha, mucha intensidad.

 _Aunque no se comparaba con la perdida de mi sueño tabú._

— ¡A solas! — dije con voz fuerte y clara, aunque estaba a distancia esperaba que me escucharan, ojalá me hayan escuchado.

Maggie se giro a mirar a Sam, este asintió con rostro imperturbable. Levanto la voz diciendo algo en un idioma con muchas consonantes liquidas, Maggie asintió, en realidad todos lo hicieron, él dio media vuelta y se fue en dirección al bosque, luego todos los siguieron. En cuanto se fueron Maggie parecía menos furiosa, pero eso solo aumento la desesperación en su rostro.

Respire hondo para calmarme.

— sabes lo que quiero saber — murmure metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de mi abrigo.

No respondió, se limito a mirarme con frialdad aún de brazos cruzados. Le devolví la mirada y el silencio se prolongó. Sus facciones, su furia, su dolor, su desesperación solo me hicieron sentirme peor a cuando ellos estaban, no sabía cómo ayudarla y tenía el presentimiento de que ella tampoco quería que la ayudara, suspire tratando de bajar el nudo de mi garganta.

— ¿Quieres dar un paseo conmigo? — pregunte con amabilidad, quizás así podría despejar la mente y ella se tranquilizaría lo suficiente para decirme todo lo que estaba pasando.

No reacciono. Su rostro no cambio. Pero se encamino hacia el lado opuesto de donde habían desaparecido Sam y los otros.

Nos movimos detrás de la arboleda que quedaba detrás del garaje, cuando pase por ahí sentí un pinchazo de nostalgia, extrañaba tanto aquel lugar, mis pasos hacían sonidos de succión en la tierra húmeda y en el herbazal, pensé que Maggie se había detenido y que me había dejado solo, o quizás había entrado al garaje, mire alrededor para encontrarla detrás de mí, sus pies por lo que veo consiguieron un camino mejor, mas silencioso. Conforme avanzábamos mi ansiedad subía, no estaba seguro como comenzar o que decirle además seguía furioso porque se dejo convencer del loco de Sam.

De un momento a otro, paso de largo adelantándome y deteniéndose a unos cuantos pasos, me miró fijamente con expresión resentida. Suspire al darme cuenta que se había vuelto ágil, tan grácil y delicada que me hizo preguntarme que le había pasado a mi patosa mejor amiga ¿Qué le había pasado a mi princesa? ¿Cuándo había pasado semejante cambio?

— terminemos con esto — anuncio con voz ronca y metálica, esperé, ella sabía lo que yo quería — no es lo que crees… no es lo que yo pensaba — de pronto su voz sonaba cansada — estaba muy equivocada —

— ¿Qué es entonces? — me cruce de brazos escéptico — porque me parece algo bastante igual a un lavado de cerebro — estudio mi rostro durante un buen rato, haciendo conjeturas, el enojo no abandono sus ojos en ningún momento.

— no puedo decírtelo — contestó al fin.

Mis manos se volvieron puños mientras decía:

— Creí que éramos amigos —

Asintió.

— tienes razón, lo éramos — hizo un énfasis en el tiempo pasado.

— claro, como ahora no necesitas a nadie más que a Sam ¿No? — implante todo el resentimiento que pude al pronunciar su nombre.

— ¡Tu no lo entiendes! — lo defendió con vehemencia.

— ¿Entonces tu sí? — alce mis brazos al cielo — haz visto la luz… ¡Gracias padre celestial! — solté con sarcasmo.

— mira, esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que yo creía, o con lo que tú crees que yo creía, tampoco es culpa de Sam — Maggie estaba llena de ira y ni siquiera me miraba a mí, sino por encima de mi cabeza — él hace todo lo posible por ayudarme ¿Comprendes? —

Resople.

— antes le tenías miedo, oh, no, eso es poco, _pavor_ quedaría mejor, así que disculpe su alteza real si no logro comprenderlo ahora… ¡Y menos si tu no me quieres contar ni una mierda! — su respiración era pesada como la mía, aunque en definitiva su furia era mas grande.

Le temblaban las manos y estaba fuera de sí. Nunca la había visto de esa forma, Maggie no era así… se me apretó el corazón, debajo de todo eso estaba sufriendo y no sabia como demonios ayudarla.

— princesa — dije acercándome un poco a ella — ¿No vas a decirme que ocurre? Podría ayudarte… solo tengo que saber como —

— nadie puede ayudarme — sus palabras salieron quejumbrosas, su voz se quebró. No soportaba verla así, por lo que extendí mis manos dispuesta a consolarla, sin importarme que estaba pasando, pero espabilo en un segundo y dio un paso hacia atrás mientras decía: — no me toques — me cruce de brazos, dolido hasta la madre.

— ¿Es por Sam? —

— ¡Deja de echarle la culpa a Sam! — acto reflejo sóplo el cabello de sus ojos, aunque no había mucho que soplar, iba a extrañar esa manía de ella.

— ¿Entonces a quien carajos culpo? — replique.

Medio sonrío con burla y crueldad mientras sopesaba mi pregunta.

— no te gustaría escucharlo — murmuro con diversión oscura.

— quiero saberlo — presione.

— en realidad no — decía con voz lenta, oscura.

Eso solo me hizo estallar.

— ¡Putas! ¡Que si quiero! — chille subiendo unas octavas mi voz — ¡Quizás así puede que deje de echarle la culpa a tu amado Sam! —

— tu lo pediste — me gruño con ojos centellantes — si quieres culpar a alguien ¿Por qué no señalas a esas asquerosas sanguijuelas a las que tanto quieres? —

Me quedé pasmado y justo allí me sentí traspasado por el doble de sus palabras, el dolor me recorrío todo el cuerpo y un frio siniestro hizo que todos mis huesos se quejaran. Solo mi pecho ardía en llamas, pero había algo más, una tonada de fondo para el caos que era mi cabeza en estos momentos. No podía creer lo que escuche, aun viendo su rostro, que estaba seguro, decidido, sin ninguna pista de broma o duda.

— te lo dije — se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

— no se a que te refieres — murmuré.

Su rostro mostro incredulidad y furia.

— intento no hacerte daño, pero tu te empeñas y empeñas — se quejó.

— no sé a qué te refieres — repetí mecánicamente.

— Los Cullen — soltó arrastrando las palabras lentamente — sé que sientes… puedo ver lo que pasa por tus ojos cuando lo digo — agite mi cabeza de un lado a otro, negándolo todo y tratando de aclarar mis ideas al mismo tiempo.

¿Qué significaba todo esto? ¿Qué relación tenia todo aquello con Sam y su secta satánica? ¿Era una especie de culto de odio a los vampiros? En todo caso ¿Por qué ahora? Se habían ido para siempre ¿Por qué tenían la culpa ellos aquí sí ni siquiera estaban aquí? Necesite bastante tiempo para ordenar mis ideas.

— ¿Ahora crees todas esas babosadas? — intente burlarme, pero no resulto nada convincente.

— sabes de lo que te hablo, lo sabes todo —

— patrañas — masculle entre dientes — aún así, dejando esas estúpidas historias a un lado, no veo porque los Cullen… — se me contrajo la cara del dolor —… tienen algo que ver con todo esto, se fueron hace bastante, no veo porque lo culpas de todas las imbecilidades que esta cometiendo Sam —

— ¿Imbecilidades? — reclamo.

— sí, imbecilidades, alejarte de mí es una de ellas —

— ¡Sam no está haciendo nada! Mira, a veces las cosas solo se ponen en marcha ¿Vale? Y al final resulta que ya todo es demasiado tarde —

— ¿Cosas? ¿Qué cosas? — pregunte frenético.

— Edward ya… — murmuro exasperada.

— ¿Qué es demasiado tarde? — seguí.

— Edward para…— repitió.

— ¿Por qué no me dices de qué les estas echando la culpa? — seguí presionando con rabia. Porque estaba enloqueciendo con tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

De pronto la tuve delante de mí, llena de ira y con el cuerpo temblando.

— ¡De existir! — grito en mi cara.

Me congele.

 _¡Cierra el pico Edward! No presiones a la niña…_ me advirtió Bella al oído. Me quede sorprendido y trastornado (aunque de eso ya tenia bastante) al escuchar esas palabras de advertencia de parte de Bella, dado que ni siquiera me sentía asustado.

Desde que su nombre había traspaso el muro que tan aparatosamente había construido, no eh logrado volver a encerrarlo de nuevo, no dolía mucho, al menos no durante los preciosos segundos en que yo escuchaba esa voz de campanas. No entendía porque estaba en mi cabeza, Maggie quizás estaba tan trastornada y llena de ira como yo, pero seguía siendo Maggie, aquí no había peligro ni adrenalina.

 _Déjala que respire…_ insistió Bella.

— esto es absurdo — le conteste a ambas.

— como quieras — contesto la princesa respirando hondo — no voy a seguir perdiendo el tiempo aquí, de todos modos, no importa, el daño ya está hecho — volví a sentirme confundido.

— ¿Cuál jodido daño? — pregunte lentamente, a ver si esta vez conseguía algo.

Me equivoque.

— vámonos, no hay nada mas que decir —

La atajé del brazo pegándola a mi cuerpo.

— queda todo por decir — susurre en su oído haciendo que se estremeciera y no de forma mala — aún no me has contado nada — sonreí un poco, todavía tenía algún efecto sobre ella, pero no tanto como quisiera, ya que se apartó girándose para plantarme cara.

Estaba furiosa.

— ¡Déjame tranquila! ¡Vete a casa Edward! — grito hecha una fiera.

Me valió una mierda lo que dijo. La agarre del cuello y rodee con mi brazo su cintura pegando todo su atlético cuerpo al mío.

— Ni se te ocurra — amenazo sin apartarme.

— detenme entonces — la rete y como no hizo nada mas que soltar un gemido, me lance a su boca.

Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía besar a la princesa, todo lo anterior se había olvidado, su calidez me lleno de nuevo y cuando se rindió a mí, metiendo sus manos en mi cabello y devolviéndome el beso con doble de intensidad, sentí que ardíamos al unísono. Aunque quizás con Maggie si era bastante literal eso de _arder_ , su cuerpo era tan caliente que me empezó a dar calor, por lo que tuve una imperiosa necesidad de quitarme la chaqueta.

Suspire atontado, se sentía tan bien ¿Cómo ella podría resistirse a esto? ¿Por qué carajos estaba dejándome a un lado cuando nos podíamos entender tan bien? Yo no imaginaba como, su lengua hacia cosas deliciosas con la mía, sus labios se deslizaban en los míos con suavidad y sensualidad, todo era simplemente placentero. Se aparto un momento para respirar y pude ver el brillo frenético que tanto adoraba, sonrío como quien no quiere la cosa y lamio su labio haciéndome gemir. Salte de nuevo a besarla. Porque sí. Porque podía. Porque quería hacerlo. Ella me recibió con gusto, esta vez baje mis manos de su cintura hasta las caderas apretándola con fuerza y escuche un leve quejido de satisfacción, eso me gusto, nunca había echo que nadie se quejara así, solo por eso, porque se sentía bien escucharlo, seguí bajando y bajando hasta que presione mis manos contra su trasero, esta vez jadeo sorprendida… y se alejó de mí.

En cuanto su cuerpo se despegó del mío me sentí frio de nuevo, me sentí solo.

— ¿Pero qué…? — murmure sorprendido por su reacción.

— no, no, no, no, no… — repetía una y otra vez dando vueltas de un lado a otro y metiendo las manos en su cortísimo cabello —… esto no es correcto, esto no puede ser… me tengo que ir… me tengo que ir — empezó a dar grandes zancadas murmurando como loca cosas que ya no podía entender.

La seguí casi corriendo, aun estaba grogui por el beso, aunque no ayudaba que ella estuviera tratando de irse lo más rápido posible, dando enormes pasos con esas largas piernas que tiene, pude notar que temblaba, de pies a cabeza como si le fueran echado un cubo de agua helada. Me asusté y antes de que saliera al garaje corrí para colocarme frente a ella y detener su andar.

— Maggie… — la llame tratando de acercarme, pero se alejó abrazándose a sí misma — Maggie… por favor Maggie escúchame — suplique uniendo mis manos — puedo ayudarte, solo tienes que confiar en mí, por favor —

— déjame sola — susurro alzando la vista, me quede sorprendido, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, grandes y gruesas lágrimas, que no tardaron en correr por su cara — déjame sola — me partió el alma verla así.

Lucia tan cansada, desesperada, llena de furia y horror. Quise quitarle todo eso, realmente deseé solo poder hacerlo, es que si estuviera en mis manos cambiaria de lugar. No me importaba sentir su dolor, tenerlo, absorberlo, estaba acostumbrado al dolor, pero ella no, ella era fuego, era hermosa, era brillante. No esa llamita opaca y sin esperanza que lloraba desconsoladamente.

— princesa…— susurre tomándola de los hombros.

— ¡Lárgate Edward! — grito colocando sus manos en mi pecho, apartándome bruscamente.

Estúpidamente un pie quedo atorado en una rama que sobresalía del piso y caí de bruces sobre mi espalda dándome un buen golpazo contra el piso, me llené de barro y sentía toda la parte inferior de mi cuerpo húmedo y pegajoso, abrí los ojos resentido, pero no con ella, sino con mi estúpida suerte que no puede ser mas mierda, justo se presenta en los momentos más innecesarios de mi vida. En cuanto me fijé en la princesa, me sorprendí lo que vi, sus facciones estaban llena de pánico, estaba horrorizada, todo su cuerpo se había quedado inmóvil y creo que ni siquiera respiraba, hasta sus lágrimas habían dejado de caer.

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunte preocupado por ella mientras me levantaba.

— ¡Oh Dios! — exclamo llena de horror — debo regresar — sin decir más, salió corriendo como posesa hacia la casita roja.

Pensé que iba a entrar y encerrarse hay, pero siguió de largo, supe en la dirección por la que se iría así que sali disparado detrás de ella, corriendo hasta donde me alcanzaban mis piernas y preguntándome como diablos era que podía ser tan rápida.

— ¡Maggie! — grite furioso mientras me acercaba más y más.

Eso hizo que se detuviera y girara bruscamente. Era un alivio, porque sé que nunca hubiera conseguido alcanzarla, era rápida, mucho más que rápida. Eso me sorprendió ¿Desde cuándo gozaba con esas ventajas? Estudie su rostro y en sus facciones no había nada más que fría determinación, estaba sin emociones, sin vida, completamente neutra y distante.

— Edward, vete — ordeno con la voz clara y serena — ya no voy a poder salir contigo, así que por favor vete y déjame sola… ¿Cómo más quieres que te lo haga ver? — jadee llevándome la mano al pecho.

La potencia de la ilógica y ridícula herida fue increíble. Empezó a recorrerme acido por las venas y mi cabeza daba vueltas.

— ¿Princesa? — susurre tembloroso — ¿Estas rompiendo conmigo? — eran las palabras más estúpidas que había dicho, pero no se me ocurrió otra forma de verlo, pero a estas alturas lo que teníamos ella y yo era más que un amorío de patio escolar.

 _Era mucho mas fuerte que eso._

— ¿Y que se supone que estamos rompiendo? — soltó riendo amargamente — tu y yo no tenemos nada más que las ganas de un revolcón —

— ¡¿Estas jodidamente loca?! — grite desesperado — ¿Un revolcón? ¿Y desde cuando esto se convirtió solo en un revolcón? ¡Yo ni siquiera quería nada de eso! — no podía controlar mi furia, tampoco mi dolor, así que no pude más y gotas calientes empezaron a derramarse sobre mis mejillas — yo era feliz simplemente siendo tu amigo, yo solo quiero eso, me conformo con eso —

— Ya no podemos ser amigos Edward, lo siento mucho — decía cada palabra con voz gélida, no se parecía en nada a la suya.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ya ni siquiera ser mi amiga? Maggie por favor… por favor… ¡Te necesito! — implore quitándome las lágrimas de los ojos, no me permitían verla con claridad.

— Perdóname — dijo con la mirada airada que me hizo dudar de que fuera eso lo que Maggie quería decir, parecía que querían decir algo más, pero yo no entendía el mensaje.

— lo prometiste — le acuse sintiéndome traicionado.

Tal vez no tuviera nada que ver con Sam o que supiera lo de los Cullen. Quizás solo intentaba alejarse de una situación sin esperanzas ¿Eso no era lo que yo le había dicho? Quizás debería simplemente dejar que se fuera, era lo mejor para ella, lo que se supone que es correcto.

Pero lo que salió de mi boca fue completamente lo opuesto:

— princesa lamento no poder darte más… me gustaría cambiar lo que siento — estaba entrando en un estado rotatorio de dolor, agonía y desesperanza así que forcé tanto la verdad que acabo por tomar forma de mentira — es posible que pudiera hacerlo… si tan solo me dieras tiempo — suplique uniendo mis manos — pero no me dejes ahora, no podré resistirlo, no podré hacerlo sin ti —

Su mascara cuidadosamente hecha se resquebrajo en un segundo, ya no había distancia ni frialdad, ahora solo estaba lleno de sufrimiento. Se acerco a mi colocando las manos en mi rostro, me estremecí de lo caliente que estaban o quizás solo era mis lágrimas que ayudaban a aumentar la temperatura.

— Ed, no, no hagas eso, por favor no pienses así — decía suavemente, dulcemente — no te acuses de nada, no tienes la culpa, es todo culpa mía, lo juro no tiene nada que ver contigo —

— no eres tú, soy yo — me reí tristemente — hay mejores que esa —

— lo que intento decirte es que yo…— se debatía en su interior y sus ojos reflejaban un enorme tormento — soy yo la que no es lo suficientemente buena para ti, para poder seguir siendo tu amiga ni ninguna otra cosa, ya no soy quien solía ser —

— ¿Qué? — puse algo de distancia para poder pensar con claridad — ¿De que demonios estas hablando? ¿Estás loca? Eres mucho mejor que yo Maggie ¡Eres buena! ¡Eres increíblemente buena! ¿Quién te ha dicho lo contrario? ¿El imbécil de Sam? Si es así, es totalmente falso ¿Comprendes? ¡No permitas que te lo diga! — realmente no me di cuenta si ella logro comprender lo que dije, todo salía atropelladamente ya que mi mente pensaba a mil por segundo.

Ella suspiro, sin ánimos y sin vida.

— nadie tiene que decirme nada, se lo que soy —

— eres mi mejor amiga, eso es lo que eres… Maggie no te alejes… — me calle en cuanto dio medio vuelta, dándome la espalda dispuesta a irse.

— perdóname Edward — dijo esta vez con un murmullo roto.

Entonces echo a correr y antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba pisando el límite del bosque. Unos segundos después desapareció dejándome ahí parado, solo y con todo mi interior revuelto.

Suspire.

 _¿Qué se le dice a alguien que se va dejándote tan desordenado el corazón?_

Me fui caminando lentamente a mi camioneta, me sente de nuevo en la parte de atrás y ahí me quedé, atónito, no quería irme de aquí, ya que Maggie saldría de los árboles, ella lo haría porque tenía que hacerlo. La lluvia empezó a caer y el viento azotaba mis cabellos, las gotitas comenzaron a caer sesgada hacia el oeste trayendo el olor de agua salada del mar.

Aun así espere.

Unos golpecitos sonaron al lado de mi camioneta, suspiré aliviado, pero todo eso se fue a la porra en cuanto me di cuenta que era Billy con una sombrilla y nadie más estaba con él.

— Anthony acaba de llamar, le dije que estabas en camino — sus ojos me miraron de una forma en que no pude negarme a irme, no hice comentario alguno, solo me baje de la parte de atrás y avance hacia el lado del conductor.

Como había dejado la camioneta abierta los asientos estaban empapados y pegajosos. No me importo. Yo estaba incluso peor que los asientos. Por lo menos los asientos tienen arreglo ¿Pero yo…? ¡ _No! ¡No es para tanto! ¡No es para tanto!_ Intente reconfortar mi mente, realmente estaba tratando de creer en lo que me decía a mi mismo.

Era cierto, el mundo no se había acabado otra vez. Era solo el final de un pequeño remanso de paz, un remanso que ahora tenía que dejar atrás. Eso era todo.

 _No es para tanto_ admití, _pero sí bastante malo._

Había creído que Maggie había sanado el agujero asqueroso que tenia en mi pecho, o al menos había echado espuma apaga incendios para que no me quemara vivo el dolor. Me equivoque ¡Y de que manera! Ella solo se había encargado de escarbar su propio jodido agujero, sentía que estaba carcomido por dentro, como las migajas que dejan las ratas cuando roen cualquier clase de basura. _Yo era basura para ratas_. Me pregunto porque simplemente no me derrumbaba como un castillo de naipes después de un soplido del viento. Estaba seguro que era así de fácil lograrlo.

En cuanto entre a la casa, Anthony se levanto de las escaleras, me esperaba ahí sentado con rostro ansioso.

— Billy me dijo que tuviste una tremenda pelea con Maggie — explico pasándose las manos por el cabello.

Me miro fijamente, encontrando reconocimiento de algo en mi expresión, sus ojos se llenaron de horror. Intente visualizarme desde afuera para saber que estaba pensando. Sentí mi rostro vacío y frío, comprendí a que le recordaba.

— no fue exactamente así — farfullé.

— ¿Qué paso entonces? — me tomo del brazo y me llevo hasta la cocina, entendí que quería que me sentara en la mesa por lo que solo le seguí la corriente, de la nada me puso un plato con dos pedazos de pizzas — come mientras me cuenta — sonreí un poco, no tenia hambre, pero si rechazaba esto se volvería como loco.

Empecé a titiritar.

— Sam Uley le dijo a Maggie que no puede seguirme viendo — conteste con voz apagada, mientras comía y hablaba, Anthony había buscado una manta en la sala y me había tapado con ella.

Me miro extrañado.

— ¿Quién te dijo eso? —

— Maggie — aunque no era exactamente cierto, así lo entendí, por lo que no dejaba de ser cierto — sé que es así, aunque ella no quiera decírmelo — suspire escuchando como mi ropa goteaba hasta empapar el piso de la cocina — terminare de comer y me iré a cambiar —

— vale — asintió frunciendo el ceño.

Cuando subí a darme una ducha caliente, eso no ayudo a regular mi temperatura, o al menos no lo sentía. Me frotaba el cabello mientras pasaba a grandes zancadas hacia mi habitación, Anthony no podía enterarse de mis tatuajes, al menos no todavía (o quizás nunca) por lo que siempre tenia cuidado cuando me duchaba. Antes de cerrar la puerta escuche que él hablaba con alguien, supongo yo que por teléfono:

— ¡No me lo trago Billy! ¡Esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza! — bramo enojado.

Yo solté un silbido por lo bajo. Eso logro calentarme un poco el corazón. Mi padre me estaba defendiendo, le decía a Billy que me conocía, que si yo sospechaba algo del imbécil de Sam es porque tenia bases y que no iba a permitir que Maggie hiciera lo que se le diera la gana conmigo. Sonreí un poco. Realmente se tomo lo que le dije enserio y amenazo a Billy con investigar todo el asunto. Hablaba como el Jefe de Policía que era. Al parecer el viejo rey dio su brazo a torcer y decidió colaborar con Anthony. Colgó de mal humor y empezó a refunfuñar solo en la cocina. Era la primera vez que lo había visto si quiera alzarle la voz a Billy.

Mientras me tiraba en la cama solo con calzoncillos y me enrollaba en la sabana deduje cual era el propósito de Billy y que afortunadamente Anthony no se lo trago. El viejo rey pretendía echarme la culpa de haber hartado tanto a su hija que ella ya no quería verme. Resople con enojo. Resultaba extraño porque eso era lo mismo que yo había temido, pero cuando oí las ultimas palabras de la princesa ya no lo creía así. Allí había mucho mas que un simple enamoramiento no correspondido. Mucho más. Si no, no me fuera besado, solo ese beso me afirmaba que todavía estaba ahí lo que nos unía a ambos, que era tan fuerte como siempre lo había sido. No podía creer que Billy se había rebajado a eso, aunque también me dio a comprender que sea lo que sea que se fraguaban en esa reserva, era mucho mas grande de lo que yo pensaba. Al menos ahora Anthony esta de mi parte.

Quería seguir devanándome los sesos pensando en que podría ser, es más quería seguir pensando en cualquier cosa, pero el cansancio del día me estaba pegando y ya sin fuerzas para contrarrestar el dolor del agujero en mi pecho, uh, bueno, _los agujeros_ en mi pecho, empezaron a hacer su corrosivo recorrido del dolor. Así que dije: _¡A la porra!_

Me puse a extraer los recuerdos de ella, de Bella, no recuerdos que dolieran demasiado, sino los falsos recuerdos, el fruto que conseguía producto de mi estupidez y sobre todo los de esta tarde, esa voz tan exquisita, tan perfecta. Me puse una almohada en la cabeza mientras los rememoraba repetidas veces para oírlos hasta que me quedé dormido, con mis lágrimas calientes rodando por mi cara.

Esa noche tuve un nuevo sueño, una muy raro.

La princesa caminaba conmigo, volvía a tener un vestido blanco, corto y muy bonito, alrededor de su cuello había un extraño collar en forma de colmillo, demasiado grande para que fuera de cualquier animal que conociera. Caminaba sin hacer ruido. Así que esta no era mi princesa, era la princesa de ellos, la que era grácil y resentida. Como no podía escuchar sus pasos me recordaron a otra persona. Poco a poco su silueta, sus facciones y su cabello se transformaron en alguien a quien yo conocía muy bien. Ella estaba ahí, tan hermosa que hizo estallar mi corazón. Extendí mis manos hacia ella, pero alzo los brazos para protegerse, luego Isabella desapareció.

Desperté al sentir el porrazo contra el piso, me quise quedar ahí. Nada valía moverme porque no conseguiría todavía dormirme, suspire dándome cuenta que era bien entrada la noche. Cuando me aburrí de mirar el techo me monté de nuevo en la cama, contaba los números, eso me ayudaba antes a conciliar el sueño.

 _1552… 1553… 1554… 1555…_ ya estaba adormilado y mientras contaba deseaba tener un sueño sin pesadillas. Fue entonces cuando oí el ruido. Algo puntiagudo raspaba mi ventana, similar al de unas uñas arañando el cristal. El susto me despertó por completo.

 _¿Y ahora quien vendrá a salvarme?_

 _ **Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…**_

 _ **Regrese, espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Feliz Navidad mis chicas. Las extraño muchísimo pero todo esta tan difícil hoy en día, que ya no hay tiempo para los simples placeres de la vida como escribir, leer o admirar la belleza de la simplicidad.**_

 _ **Después de todo lo sucedido aquí en mi país me tocara emigrar. Mi familia esta desperdigada por toda América y mis amigos en todo el mundo, intente lo más que pude, pero no funciono. Me toca irme, soy la última de mi gente que queda. Es triste y horrible. Así que para estas navidades no solo quiero regalarles este capítulo, sino, que quiero regalarles un consejo. Valoren a quienes las rodean, valoren a sus familias, amigos, valoren a sus parejas, porque no sabemos el futuro y no sabemos cuándo será el día en que ya no la tengas a un lado para darle un beso, un abrazo o una simple sonrisa. Háganlo por todas esas personas que como yo no pueden hacerlo.**_

 _ **Espero con ansias sus extraordinarios reviews que siempre me levantan el ánimo. No se crean, aunque he estado ausente en escribir no lo estaba de mi cuenta, siempre leía y releía todas esas palabras bellas que me dedicaban a mi y a la historia.**_

 _ **Espero que tengan unas hermosas navidades.**_

 _ **Felices Fiestas… ¡Prepárate Colombia que haya te voy!**_

 _ **Les deseo lo mejor como que Edward Mesen se plante como un Pino en tu casa.**_


End file.
